BAD
by Rahma947
Summary: Luhan paling tidak suka jika sudah dibanding-bandingkan dengan Baekhyun, saudara tirinya. Baginya, Baekhyun adalah Baekhyun, dan dirinya adalah dirinya. Mereka beda, tentu saja. Bad girl, mungkin sudah sangat melekat dalam dirinya. Rokok, klub malam, bolos sekolah, surat teguran dari guru BK, sepertinya sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupnya. HunHan/ChanLu/GS
1. chapter 1

**Judul : BAD**

 **Cast :**

 **\- Xi Luhan(GS)**

 **\- Kim Kai**

 **\- Oh Sehun**

 **\- Park Chanyeol**

 **\- Byun Baekhyun(GS)**

 **Genre : Friendship, hurt/comfort, family, dll**

 **Rate : T – T**

 **Lenght : Chaptered**

 **DLDR**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prolog**

 **.**

 **.**

Kepulan asap rokok tampak jelas sekali terlihat di sana, yang berasal dari mulut seorang gadis berseragam SMA yang sedang duduk di _rooftop_ SMA Cheonsa, salah satu SMA yang ada di kota Seoul. Sesekali gadis itu berdecak lidah saat matanya tak sengaja melihat pemandangan di bawah sana, di mana terlihat sekumpulan murid seperti dirinya tengah melakukan kegiatan olahraga.

"Tidak berguna. Hh!" desah gadis itu, lalu kembali mengisap sebatang rokok yang masih ada di tangannya.

Xi Luhan, gadis 18 tahun yang saat ini berada di tingkat 3 SMA Cheonsa. Gadis bersurai kecokelatan yang terkenal dengan _attitude_ buruknya. Bolos, mungkin sudah menjadi hobinya. Dalam sebulan, jumlah kehadirannya di absen guru mungkin dapat dihitung dengan jari.

Mungkin julukan _bad_ _girl_ sudah tidak asing lagi terdengar di telinga para murid dan guru-guru yang ada di SMA Cheonsa jika sudah menyebut nama Xi Luhan.

Di saat teman-temannya sedang fokus belajar di dalam kelasnya, Luhan malah asyik nongkrong di _rooftop_ sekolah sambil merokok. Suatu perbuatan yang tidak patut dicontoh, namun Luhan melakukannya.

"Kau sudah kuanggap seperti adikku sendiri. Aku menyayangimu." –Kai

"Terima kasih. Kau adalah teman terbaikku." –Luhan

"Kau tahu, kenapa dulu aku bisa putus dengan Baekhyun? Itu karena aku menyukaimu." –Chanyeol

"Tsk, tapi maaf, aku tidak menyukaimu." –Luhan

"Kenapa kau selalu mengikutiku?" –Luhan

"Itu karena kau spesial. Tidak ada seorang pun yang boleh menyakitimu." –Sehun

"Tapi sayang, banyak yang tidak menyukaiku." –Luhan

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Tbc_


	2. Chapter 1 (09-16 02:45:41)

**Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **Luhan POV**

Wanita paruh baya itu sudah menyambut kedatanganku di ruang tamu, begitu aku memasuki rumah. Tatapannya tajam, menandakan bahwa ia sedang marah. Dan jangan lupakan sebuah amplop putih di tangannya.

"Mau sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini terus?" tanyanya dengan nada marah.

"Sampai aku mati," jawabku judes, lalu melengos pergi dari sana.

"Luhan- _ssi_!" seru wanita itu. "Kau itu seorang kakak! Harusnya kau itu memberikan contoh yang baik buat adikmu!"

Aku langsung menghentikan langkah kakiku. "Adik?" gumamku. Aku lalu berdecak. "Maaf, tapi aku tidak pernah merasa punya seorang adik," ucapku tanpa berbalik. Aku kemudian melanjutkan kembali langkah kakiku pergi dari sana menuju kamar.

"Luhan- _ssi_!" teriak wanita itu, namun aku mengabaikannya. "Dasar anak kurang ajar!" Aku mendengar ia mengumpat.

 _Ceklek_

 _Blam!_

Aku menutup pintu kamarku dengan kerasnya, sehingga menimbulkan bunyi yang mungkin saja membuat orang yang mendengarnya langsung tersentak. Aku berdiri di baliknya. Samar-samar, aku masih bisa mendengar teriakan wanita yang sudah kuanggap seperti nenek sihir itu di ruang tamu. Kebetulan, jarak antara kamarku dengan ruang tamu hanya dibatasi oleh ruang keluarga. Jadi, segala macam teriakan apa pun di sana masih bisa kudengar.

"Kalau kau tidak bisa memberi contoh yang baik buat adikmu, contohlah adikmu! Apa dia seperti dirimu, yang suka keluyuran tidak jelas? Apa dia suka mendapat surat dari guru BK? Apa dia suka pulang sekolah telat? Tidak!"

Aku menutup mata dan telingaku. Kenapa selalu hal itu yang dibahas?

"Kau harusnya seperti Baekhyun! Dia tidak buruk sepertimu! Apa kau mendengarku Luhan- _ssi_?!" seru nenek sihir itu, lagi.

"Arrrgghhh ...!" aku menggeram kesal. Selalu saja Baekhyun, Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun. Aku bukan Baekhyun, dan tidak akan pernah mau seperti Baekhyun, gadis yang menutupi kelicikannya dengan topeng kebaikan.

Aku kemudian berjalan menuju laci meja belajar. Lalu, kubuka laci tersebut. Di sana, ada sebuah botol obat berwarna putih. Aku mendesah melihatnya. "Mungkin, jika aku tidak meminumnya lagi, aku akan cepat mati," ucapku, lalu menutup laci tersebut.

Aku kemudian melempar tasku asal dan menghempaskan tubuh kurusku ke atas ranjang. Menatap lekat langit-langit kamarku yang catnya sudah mulai terkelupas. Pandanganku memang di sana, namun pikiranku jauh mengembara entah ke mana. Terlalu banyak masalah yang datang. Dan aku, sama sekali belum menyelesaikannya.

"Luhan- _ssi_!"

Entah sudah berapa kali aku mendengus kesal karena mendengar suara nenek sihir itu lagi. Dia memang tidak ada bosan-bosannya memanggil namaku. Sepenting itukah aku sampai-sampai terus dipanggil sedari tadi? Jawabannya tentu tidak.

Aku adalah orang yang tidak penting. Keberadaanku bagi dia mungkin hanyalah sebuah beban. Sebenarnya, aku sangat ingin pergi jauh ... ke tempat mereka-mereka (orang yang tidak mengharapkan kehadiranku) tidak bisa melihatku lagi.

Namun, entah kenapa, masih ada saja orang-orang lain yang selalu ada untukku. Orang-orang yang tidak rela jika aku pergi.

"Luhan- _ssi_!"

Suara itu lagi. Aku membencinya. Wanita tua yang kini berstatus sebagai istri _appa_ -ku. Wanita tua ' _kedua_ ' yang bertugas sebagai pengganti mendiang _eomma_ -ku. Tapi aku tidak pernah rela jika posisi _eomma_ -ku digantikan oleh siapa pun. Tak ada yang boleh menggantikannya, sekalipun appa-ku menggantinya.

Namanya Choi Shin Young, istri _appa_ -ku. Asal kalian tahu, _appa_ -ku sudah pernah menikah sebanyak tiga kali. Istri pertamanya adalah _eomma_ -ku. Seseorang yang sangat aku sayangi. Seorang yang kini sudah pergi jauh ke tempat yang tenang. Seseorang yang sangat aku rindukan saat ini.

Istri kedua _appa_ adalah _eomma_ -nya Baekhyun. Namanya Han Sae Byun. Appa menikah dengannya setelah setahun kepergian _eomma_. Namun, keduanya sudah bercerai sekitar dua tahun yang lalu karena adanya suatu masalah yang tidak aku ketahui. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran _appa_ sehingga Baekhyun bisa tinggal di rumah ini. Padahal, Baekhyun bukanlah anak kandung _appa_. Mungkin karena Baekhyun yang menurut _appa_ adalah seorang anak yang ' _baik_ ', makanya _appa_ menginginkannya untuk tinggal bersama kami.

Dan setelah perceraian _appa_ dengan Han Sae Byun, satu setengah tahun kemudian, _appa_ menikah lagi dengan Choi Shin Young –si nenek sihir. Seorang wanita pengatur hidup orang lain. Sangat menyayangi Byun Baekhyun seperti anak kandungnya sendiri. Ya, mungkin karena Baekhyun yang sangat penurut, dan ... sangat pandai mencari muka.

Merasa jengah dengan teriakan nenek sihir itu, aku pun merogoh ponsel di dalam saku baju dan menghubungi Kai, seseorang yang sudah kuanggap seperti _oppa_ -ku sendiri.

 _"Yeoboseyo!"_ sahut Kai.

"Kau di mana sekarang?" tanyaku.

 _"Di rumah. Waeyo?"_

Aku melirik ke arah jam dinding di sebelah kiriku. Pukul 19.34. "Jemput aku di rumah sekarang."

 _"Mwo?"_

"Cepatlah! Nenek sihir itu mulai berisik."

 _"Arasseo, arasseo. Aku akan ke situ sekarang."_

Aku langsung bangun begitu panggilan dengan Kai aku akhiri. Saatnya berganti pakaian dan pergi dari rumah.

"Kau mau ke mana?"

Baru saja sampai di ruang tamu, nenek sihir itu sudah menyodoriku dengan sebuah pertanyaan yang membuatku memutar bola mata karena jengah. "Bukan urusanmu," jawabku, lalu melangkah pergi dari sana.

"Luhan- _ssi_!" Aku mendengar nenek sihir itu memanggil namaku, namun aku tidak menghiraukannya sama sekali, dan tetap melanjutkan langkahku keluar dari dalam rumah.

Kai ternyata sudah menungguku di depan gerbang. Pemuda itu tengah asyik duduk-duduk di dalam mobil _sport_ -nya sambil memainkan ponsel di tangannya.

Aku lalu masuk ke dalam mobil Kai, dan tak lupa menutup pintu mobil mahal itu dengan sedikit keras, sehingga membuat si empunya mobil langsung menatap ke arahku datar. " _Wae_?" tanyaku pada Kai.

"Ada masalah apa lagi, hah?" Bukannya menjawab, Kai malah balik bertanya. Dia lalu melajukan mobilnya.

"Seperti biasa, wanita tua itu mulai lagi," jawabku. "Selalu saja menyuruhku agar seperti Baekhyun, Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun."

Kai berdecak lidah. "Ya, Baekhyun memang berbeda denganmu. Dia jauh-jauh lebih baik daripada dirimu," ucapnya yang langsung membuatku mendengus kesal.

"Jangan pernah membanding-bandingkan aku dengannya. Kami beda," kataku.

" _Ne_ , _ne_ , _ne_ , kalian memang beda. Oh ya, kita mau ke mana?"

"Terserah."

Kulihat Kai tersenyum. " _Arasseo_ , aku akan membawamu ke sebuah tempat yang mungkin akan membuatmu senang."

Aku mengernyit. "Ke mana? Apa ke klub malam?"

" _Aniya_. Aku jamin, kau tidak akan kecewa."

Aku menghela napas panjang. Tidak berniat lagi untuk bertanya, ke mana kira-kira Kai akan membawaku pergi. Yang penting, seperti yang dia katakan tadi; tidak membuatku kecewa.

Begitu keluar dari dalam mobil, objek pertama yang kulihat adalah sekumpulan _namja_ dan _yeoja_ yang seperti sedang menonton sebuah pertunjukan. Mereka berkumpul di pinggir jalan –yang sama sekali tidak dilalui oleh kendaraan umum. Yang terlintas di kepalaku mengenai tempat ini adalah sebuah arena balapan liar.

Aku kemudian beralih menatap Kai, mengisyaratkan bahwa aku membutuhkan sebuah kejelasan mengenai tempat ini. Namun, pemuda itu malah tersenyum, dan menarik tanganku agar ikut berkumpul bersama sekumpulan _namja_ dan _yeoja_ itu.

"Permisi-permisi ... orang tampan mau lewat," ucap Kai kelewat narsis, mencoba menerobos orang-orang yang menghalangi jalan kami.

Sepertinya Kai adalah _namja_ yang sudah terkenal di sini. Buktinya, mereka langsung minggir begitu mendengar ucapan Kai barusan.

Dugaanku ternyata benar. Ini adalah sebuah arena balapan liar. Di depan sana, tepatnya di tengah jalan, aku melihat dua unit mobil mewah beserta pemiliknya yang sedang berdiri di depan masing-masing mobil tersebut.

"Kenapa kau membawaku ke tempat seperti ini?" tanyaku pada Kai yang berdiri di sebelahku.

"Kenapa? Apa kau tak suka?" tanya Kai balik.

" _Aniya_. Sepertinya ini menarik," jawabku.

"Apa kau tahu mereka berdua?" Kai menunjuk dua orang namja yang berdiri di depan masing-masing mobil itu.

"Aku hanya tahu _namja_ yang berdiri di depan mobil warna merah itu. Namanya Park Chanyeol, 'kan?" Aku lalu berdecak. "Dia cukup terkenal."

"Yeah ... tentu saja kau tahu. Dia 'kan mantan kekasih adik tirimu itu."

Aku langsung mendengus kesal begitu mendengar Kai menyebut kata ' _adik tirimu_ '. "Aku tidak punya adik," ucapku.

Kulihat Kai menyeringai. Dia paling tahu apa yang bisa membuatku kesal. "Kalau _namja_ yang di depan mobil warna putih itu, apa kau tahu?" tanya Kai kemudian, sambil menunjuk seorang namja bersurai kecokelatan di depan sana.

"Tidak," jawabku singkat.

"Astaga. Padahal dia cukup terkenal."

"Oh, ya? Tapi kenapa aku tidak tahu?"

Kai mengendikkan bahunya. "Namanya Oh Sehun. Anak dari Oh Jonghyun, pemilik Oh Corp. yang terkenal itu," jelas Kai.

"Ah ... aku tidak tahu. Maksudku, aku tidak tahu siapa itu Oh Jonghyun dan apa itu Oh Corp," sahutku. Aku terlalu malas untuk update mengenai apa-apa saja yang sedang terkenal di negara ini.

Kai langsung menatapku cengo. "A-apa? Kau tidak tahu Oh Corp? _Jinjjayo_? Astaga ... Luhan- _ah_ ... kau benar-benar ..."

" _Waeyo_? Tidak ada untungnya juga bagiku untuk tahu mengenai hal itu."

Kulihat Kai geleng-geleng kepala. "Terserah kau saja."

Aku kembali fokus pada objek di depan sana. Kulihat seorang _yeoja_ yang mengenakan pakaian yang bisa dibilang errrrr ... seksi mulai berjalan ke tengah-tengah jalan. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah bendera yang bermotif kotak-kotak. Sepertinya balapan akan dimulai. Suara sorakan dari para penonton juga sudah mulai riuh.

Kedua _namja_ yang bernama Park Chanyeol dan Oh Sehun itu mulai memasuki mobil masing-masing. _Yeoja_ berpakaian seksi itu juga mulai mengangkat bendera di tangannya.

"Tunggu!"

Aku langsung menoleh ke samping kiriku. Seorang Kim Kai tiba-tiba saja berteriak, sehingga membuat seluruh pasang mata langsung menoleh ke arahnya, termasuk dua _namja_ yang ada di dalam mobil.

Kai lalu maju beberapa langkah. "Maaf sebelumnya, tapi aku punya sebuah penawaran yang sangat menarik," ucapnya, yang membuatku mengernyitkan dahi bingung. Kai kemudian menunjuk ke arahku. " _Yeoja_ itu!"

" _Ne_?" aku sedikit terkejut.

"Siapa pun yang menang malam ini, akan mendapatkan _yeoja_ itu secara cuma-cuma. Selama malam ini. Bagaimana?"

" _Mwo_? Yak, Kim Kai- _ssi_!" Aku langsung mengumpat kasar. Apa-apaan itu? Kai berniat menjadikanku bahan taruhan? Yang benar saja. Hh! Dasar Kai hitam!

Seluruh penonton bersorak, menandakan bahwa mereka setuju. Kulihat dua _namja_ di dalam mobil itu mengacungkan jari jempolnya, tanda bahwa mereka juga setuju.

Oke, sepertinya setelah pulang dari sini, Kai harus diberi pelajaran.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?" amukku begitu Kai sudah berdiri di sebelahku lagi.

" _Waeyo_? Apa kau tidak mau? Yah ... padahal banyak _yeoja_ di luaran sana yang berharap bisa berkencan dengan salah satu _namja_ itu. Kau harusnya bersyukur, karena bisa mendapatkan apa yang mereka tidak bisa dapatkan."

"Bersyukur? Kau bilang aku harus bersyukur? Yak, Kai- _ssi_ , aku baru bersyukur kalau kau membawaku pergi dari sini sekarang juga."

" _Shireo_. Acaranya baru akan dimulai."

"Ya sudah, kalau kau tidak mau. Aku akan pergi sendiri." Aku mulai melangkah pergi, namun gagal. Seorang Kai langsung menahan lenganku. "Lepas!"

Kai menggeleng. " _Shireo_."

"Yak, Kai- _ssi_!" Aku mencoba menghempaskan tangannya, namun sulit.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi sekarang." Kai tiba-tiba saja langsung memelukku dari belakang. Sangat erat, sehingga menyulitkanku untuk melepaskan diri. Dasar Kim Kai pesek!

Balapan pun dimulai. Kedua mobil di depan sana kini sudah mulai melaju. Tentunya dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata. Para penonton kembali berseru. Menyebutkan nama Park Chanyeol dan Oh Sehun dengan semangatnya, tapi tidak denganku.

Aku terus mengumpat kasar. Segala jenis binatang sudah kusebutkan untuk mengatai seorang Kim Kai yang saat ini masih saja menahan tubuhku. "Sampai kapan kau akan menahanku seperti ini?"

"Sampai mereka kembali."

" _Mwo_? Berapa lama, hah?"

"Um ... biasanya sih sekitar lima menitan."

Aku mendesah. Itu berarti, Kai baru akan melepaskanku lima menit ke depan. Huuffttt ...

 **Lima menit kemudian ...**

Ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan Kai tadi. Setelah lima menit berlalu, aku melihat sebuah mobil berwarna merah yang melaju di depan sana. Itu mobil Park Chanyeol. Berarti pemenangnya adalah _namja_ itu? Mantan kekasih Baekhyun? Jadi aku akan bersama _namja_ itu selama malam ini gitu? Hh, yang benar saja.

"Wow, Park Chanyeol. Bagaimana Luhan- _ah_?" tanya Kai. Aku hanya diam saja. Terlalu malas untuk menjawab pertanyaannya itu. Tak lama kemudian, terlihat mobil berwarna putih yang baru tiba.

Namja bernama Park Chanyeol itu keluar dari dalam mobilnya. Lalu, dia berjalan menghampiriku. Jangan lupakan suara sorakan yang terdengar memenuhi gendang telingaku. "Hai, Xi Luhan- _ssi_ ," ucap Chanyeol. Oh, sepertinya dia tidak melupakan namaku. Kami dulu pernah berkenalan saat dia datang ke rumahku –tentunya untuk mengajak Baekhyun berkencan.

Kai akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya, dan itu membuatku bisa bernapas lega. Namun, aku langsung kecewa saat melihat namja di hadapanku itu. Tidak jadi bernapas lega. Masih ada satu masalah lagi.

"Selamat, Park Chanyeol- _ssi_. Kau pemenangnya," ujar Kai sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke hadapan Chanyeol. Kulihat Chanyeol menyeringai. Namja itu kemudian menerima uluran tangan Kai.

"Sekarang, kau boleh memiliki dia." Kai tiba-tiba saja mendorong tubuhku dari belakang, dan itu membuatku langsung menatapnya tajam. Kim Kai memang minta dimutilasi.

"Apa aku tidak mendapatkan hadiah sama sekali?" Seorang _namja_ berperawakan tinggi dan berkulit putih tiba-tiba saja datang dan bergabung dengan kami. Itu adalah namja yang kuketahui bernama Oh Sehun.

"Tidak ada. Siapa suruh kau kalah," sahut Kai.

"Yak, Kai- _ssi_! Meskipun aku tidak menang, harusnya kau menyiapkan hadiah untukku juga!"

Kai berdecak lidah. "Diamlah anak kecil."

" _Mwo_? Apa kau bilang? Anak kecil?"

" _Ne_. _Wae_? Apa kau marah? Kau 'kan masih SMA, jadi tidak masalah 'kan, kalau aku menyebutmu anak kecil?"

"Yak, Kai- _ssi_!"

 _Grep_

Sebuah tangan tiba-tiba saja menarik lenganku. Itu Park Chanyeol. Dia kemudian mengajakku pergi menuju mobilnya, mengabaikan dua namja yang masih asyik berdebat itu.

.

.

.

 _Tbc_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **.**

"Aku sangat senang, akhirnya bisa berjumpa lagi denganmu," ucap Chanyeol kepada Luhan, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan di depan sana.

Luhan bergeming. Terlalu malas untuk sekadar menanggapi ucapan pemuda yang kini berstatus sebagai mantan kekasih dari saudara tirinya itu.

"Ekhem," Chanyeol berdeham kecil. "Apa kau tidak senang, berjumpa lagi denganku? Kulihat-lihat, sedari tadi kau hanya diam saja."

"Biasa saja," jawab Luhan datar.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kita mau ke mana?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Terserah," jawab Luhan, masih terkesan datar.

"Baiklah, aku akan membawamu jalan-jalan saja. Saat ini, aku sedang tidak punya rekomendasi tempat yang bagus untuk dikunjungi. Mungkin, kalau aku mengajakmu ke Sungai Han, kau pasti menolak."

"Hmm," gumam Luhan.

"Oh ya, Luhan- _ssi_." Chanyeol terus mengajak Luhan ngobrol, sekalipun gadis itu hanya menjawabnya dengan singkat dan datar. "Apa kau tahu, kenapa aku dulu bisa mengakhiri hubunganku dengan Baekhyun?"

Luhan langsung menatap ke arah Chanyeol. Otaknya bekerja. Pertanyaan Chanyeol itu, sepertinya akan menjadi sesuatu yang menguntungkan baginya apabila diabadikan. Dia buru-buru mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celana. Menggeser-geser layar 5" itu dan berhenti saat menu " _Voice Recording_ " sudah terbuka.

"Kau tadi tanya apa? Bisa kau ulangi?"

Luhan diam-diam mulai merekam pembicaraannya dengan Chanyeol. Tentunya tanpa sepengetahuan pemuda tersebut.

"Yak, Luhan- _ssi_. Apa kau tahu, kenapa aku dulu bisa mengakhiri hubunganku dengan Baekhyun?"

"Tidak." Luhan memang tidak tahu-menahu tentang hal itu. Saudara tirinya itu tidak pernah menceritakan hal tersebut padanya. Semua juga tahu, kalau hubungan Luhan dan Baekhyun tidaklah baik. Yang Luhan tahu, Chanyeol duluanlah yang memutuskan hubungan mereka. Luhan tak sengaja mendengarnya saat Baekhyun tengah teleponan dengan Chanyeol. Ya, Chanyeol memutuskan Baekhyun hanya lewat telepon.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. "Itu karena aku menyukaimu," ucapnya sambil menatap ke arah Luhan sekilas.

Sontak saja Luhan langsung membulatkan kedua matanya tak percaya. Seorang Park Chanyeol ternyata menyukainya. Gadis itu lalu mendengus, "Tsk, tapi maaf, aku tidak menyukaimu."

"Ya, aku tahu itu. Aku bisa melihatnya. Kau selalu tak acuh saat aku bertamu ke rumahmu. Kau tak pernah melirik ke arahku. Padahal, aku selalu memandangmu."

Luhan tak mengerti, kenapa Chanyeol bisa menyukainya. Menurutnya dia buruk, dan tidak ber- _attitude_ baik. Tapi, secara fisik, jika dibandingkan dengan Baekhyun, Luhan menang. Dia lebih cantik daripada Baekhyun. Apa mungkin karena hal itu Chanyeol menyukainya?

"Kenapa kau bisa menyukaiku?" tanya Luhan, sambil menatap pemandangan kota Seoul yang penuh gemerlap lampu di malam hari. "Aku buruk. Sangat buruk malahan."

"Tidak. Menurutku kau tidak buruk. Keburukanmu hanyalah _cover_ belaka. Aku tahu, kalau kau itu sebenarnya adalah _yeoja_ yang baik," jelas Chanyeol. "Dan satu lagi. Kau cantik," imbuh Chanyeol.

Luhan menghela napas panjang. Dia memikirkan kata-kata Chanyeol barusan. _Chanyeol salah. Aku buruk luar dalam. Bahkan semua orang juga tahu itu_ , batinnya. Dia lalu mengakhiri rekamannya. Sepertinya kata-kata Chanyeol sudah cukup untuk menjelaskan kenapa pemuda itu bisa mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Baekhyun. Gadis itu kemudian berdecak lidah, "Ck, kau terlalu jujur."

"Ya, aku memang selalu jujur."

"Tapi kenapa kau tidak jujur pada Baekhyun kalau kau menyukaiku?" Itu benar. Chanyeol tidak jujur pada Baekhyun. Dia memutuskan gadis itu tanpa alasan yang jelas. Chanyeol hanya bilang kalau dia ingin putus saja, tanpa alasan.

"Aku hanya tak ingin Baekhyun membencimu," jelas Chanyeol.

Luhan mendesah. "Tanpa kau jujur pun, Baekhyun sudah membenciku."

Chanyeol tersenyum miris. Dia sangat tahu kalau Baekhyun memang membenci Luhan. Gadis itu sering bercerita tentang keburukan Luhan padanya. Chanyeol lalu menepikan mobilnya ke pinggir jalanan yang sepi.

"Kenapa berhenti?" tanya Luhan. "Apa bensinmu habis? Kukira kau anak orang kaya."

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Tidak. Bensinku masih banyak." Dia lalu menatap ke arah Luhan dalam. "Luhan- _ssi_ ," panggilnya pelan.

Luhan menoleh. Tanpa membalas panggilan Chanyeol.

"Kau memang tak menyukaiku. Dan kau mungkin tidak memiliki perasaan apa pun padaku."

"Itu benar."

"Tapi, bisakah kau mengabulkan satu permintaanku?" pinta Chanyeol dengan ekspresi memohon.

Luhan mengernyit. "Permintaan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Sekali ini saja. Aku mohon."

"Apa itu?" tanya Luhan. Dia sedikit penasaran sebenarnya.

"Bisakah ...," Chanyeol menjeda kalimatnya. Dia lalu menghela napas panjang. "..., aku menciummu?"

" _Mwo_?!" Tentu saja Luhan terperanjat kaget. Chanyeol bukan siapa-siapanya, dan tiba-tiba saja ingin menciumnya.

"Aku mohon, Luhan- _ssi_."

Luhan menghela napas panjang. Otaknya berputar untuk berpikir. Bersyukur, dia bukanlah anak yang berotak dangkal. Jadi, meskipun dia _bad_ _girl_ , kemampuan otaknya tidak _bad_ juga. "Baiklah, aku mau," putusnya.

"Benarkah?" Chanyeol menatap Luhan dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Tak percaya bahwa gadis itu akan memenuhi permohonannya.

" _Ne_. Tapi ada syaratnya," kata Luhan. Zaman sekarang, tidak ada yang gratis di dunia ini. Kecuali bernapas.

"A-apa syaratnya? Katakan." Sepertinya Chanyeol akan memenuhi syarat yang akan diberikan oleh Luhan.

"Aku mau kau cium, tapi dengan syarat, aku harus mengabadikannya di galeri ponselku," ucap Luhan.

"Apa? Kenapa harus seperti itu?"

"Ya agar aku tidak lupa kalau aku pernah berciuman denganmu."

"A-ah, begitu. Baiklah, aku setuju." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. Pemuda itu lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Luhan. Sedangkan Luhan, gadis itu sudah siap dengan kamera ponselnya.

 _Chu~_

 _Cekrek_

Suara jepretan dan _blitz_ yang berasal dari kamera ponsel Luhan itu mengiringi ciumannya dengan Chanyeol. Bibir keduanya bersentuhan. Yang ada dipikiran Luhan saat ini hanyalah : kapan dia bisa hidup bahagia. Dia sama sekali tidak menikmati ciumannya. Karena memang, Chanyeol bukanlah pemuda yang dicintainya.

Ciuman itu hanya berlangsung beberapa detik saja. Tentunya, Luhan yang mengakhirinya duluan. Dia tidak ingin Chanyeol menganggap kalau dirinya menikmati ciuman tersebut.

Luhan langsung melihat hasil jepretan kamera ponselnya. Terhitung, ada tiga foto yang dihasilkan. Dan bibirnya kemudian menyunggingkan senyum kecil. _Angel_ _yang bagus_ , batinnya.

"Terima kasih, Luhan- _ssi_ ," ucap Chanyeol sembari tersenyum lebar. Bahagia, sudah pasti.

"Hmm," Luhan hanya bergumam menanggapinya.

Chanyeol lalu mulai menjalankan mobilnya kembali. Dia masih ingin menikmati malamnya dengan Luhan, ya meskipun hanya jalan-jalan saja.

Satu jam telah berlalu, namun Luhan dan Chanyeol masih berada di dalam mobil. Padahal, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12.35 waktu setempat.

"Kau tidak ingin pulang?" tanya Chanyeol kepada Luhan yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Pandangan Luhan langsung teralihkan dari ponsel di tangannya. "Jadi kau menyuruhku pulang, begitu?" tanyanya balik.

"Bukan begitu. Hanya saja ... bukankah kamu masih sekolah? Harusnya di jam segini, anak sekolah sudah pada tidur."

Luhan yang mendengarnya berdecak. "Aku bukan Baekhyun yang habis belajar malam langsung tidur. Aku Xi Luhan, yang jam tidur malamnya tak pasti," ucapnya dengan penuh penekanan.

"Yeah ... itulah kau."

Keduanya lalu terdiam. Sibuk dengan pemikiran masing-masing. Tampak Luhan tiba-tiba saja memegangi dada sebelah kirinya. Wajahnya kelihatan pucat, dan dia juga tampak menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya. "Chanyeol- _ssi_ , bisa kau turunkan aku di sini?" perintahnya pada Chanyeol. Nada bicaranya ia buat setenang mungkin agar pemuda di sebelahnya itu tidak curiga.

"Ya?"

"Turunkan aku di sini." Luhan menekan kuat-kuat dadanya. Sakit, itulah yang dia rasakan saat ini.

"Di sini? Apa kau yakin? Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"CEPATLAH!" teriak Luhan. Napasnya naik turun menahan sakit dan emosi yang kini bercampur menjadi satu.

"B-baiklah." Chanyeol pun akhirnya menepikan mobilnya. Dan Luhan, segera turun dari sana. Chanyeol tidak langsung pergi. Pemuda itu malah menatap Luhan dalam. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya khawatir. Dia melihat wajah pucat Luhan.

Luhan menggeleng. "Pulanglah! Aku akan menghubungi Kai agar menjemputku di sini," perintahnya.

"Tapi ..."

"PULANGLAH!" Luhan meninggikan volume suaranya. Sedikit bentakan mungkin bisa membuat seorang Park Chanyeol akan pergi dari sana secepatnya.

"B-baiklah, aku akan pulang." Chanyeol pun mulai melajukan mobilnya pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang merintih kesakitan di sana.

Sepeninggal Chanyeol, Luhan masih terus saja memegangi dadanya. Rasa sakit itu semakin menjadi-jadi. Cepat-cepat ia langsung mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi Kai yang entah berada di mana sekarang.

 _"Ada a–"_

"Kau d-di mana sekarang? J-jemput aku s-sekarang juga. Aku ... mohon."

Kai pasti tahu kalau Luhan tengah kesakitan sekarang. Nada bicaranya kentara. Dan Kai selalu menjadi orang yang pertama kali Luhan hubungi jika gadis itu tengah kesakitan saat berada di luar rumah. Kai adalah satu-satunya orang yang tahu banyak tentang dirinya.

 _"Luhan-ah! Kau di mana, hah?"_

"A-aku ..." Luhan sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk berdiri. Gadis itu terduduk di tanah danbersandar pada tiang lampu jalan yang kebetulan ada di didekatnya. Terlalu sakit rasanya untuk sekadar menyelesaikan kalimatnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kai tersebut

Luhan tahu kalau saat ini Kai pasti sangat mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Karena kejadian seperti ini sudah sering terjadi padanya.

 _"Luhan-ah!"_ Suara Kai dari seberang telepon masih bisa Luhan dengar apabila gadis itu mendekatkan ponsel yang saat ini tergeletak di sampingnya ke telinga. Namun, tak lama kemudian, Kai mengakhiri panggilan Luhan saat gadis itu tak lagi menyahut seruannya.

"Kai- _ya_ ...," Luhan berucap lirih. Lokasi tempat ia berada saat ini cukup sepi. Ya, karena ini bukanlah di pusat kota. Dan terlebih lagi, ini sudah lewat tengah malam. " _Palliwa_ ...," lanjutnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Kai pun datang. Pemuda itu langsung menghentikan laju mobilnya tepat di depan Luhan begitu dilihatnya gadis itu tengah berada di pinggir jalan di bawah tiang lampu. Jangan tanya bagaimana Kai bisa dengan mudah menemukan keberadaan Luhan. Ini zaman modern. Semua sudah serba canggih. Sekarang ada yang namanya GPS.

Tidak ada gunanya GPS bagi Kai jika bukan karena Luhan. Ya, Kai memanfaatkan GPS hanya untuk mencari keberadaan Luhan. Dia sudah mengaktifkan GPS di ponsel Luhan dari jauh-jauh hari, sehingga pemuda itu tidak perlu lagi bersusah payah untuk menemukan gadis itu.

Buru-buru Kai langsung keluar dari dalam mobilnya dan menghampiri Luhan. Dilihatnya wajah Luhan yang tampak pucat. Ia tahu kalau gadis itu tengah menahan rasa nyeri di dadanya. "Luhan- _ah_ ," Kai berucap pelan.

"Kai- _ya_ ... _appo_ ," lirih Luhan. Tanpa pikir panjang, Kai langsung mengangkat tubuh Luhan dan membawanya ke dalam mobil.

"Aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit," kata Kai saat sudah berada di dalam mobil. Ia sudah siap untuk melajukan mobilnya.

 _Grep_

" _Andwe_!" Namun tiba-tiba saja, Luhan mencekal tangan Kai. Gadis itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Menolak ajakan pemuda itu. " _Andwe_! Aku tidak mau."

"Tapi, Luhan- _ah_ ..."

"Aku mohon ... Kai- _ya_. Kau menyayangiku, 'kan? Jangan pernah bawa aku ke rumah sakit," pinta Luhan.

Kai yang mendengarnya tertegun. Dia lalu menangkup kedua bahu Luhan, menyuruh gadis itu agar menatap ke arahnya. Dilihatnya mata gadis itu yang masih terbuka, walaupun tidak terlalu lebar. Luhan masih terlihat memegangi dadanya, pertanda bahwa rasa sakit di sana masih terasa.

Kai sama sekali tidak melihat air mata di mata Luhan. Ya, karena Luhan adalah gadis yang kuat. Kai memercayai itu. Yang Kai tahu, Luhan hanya menangis saat gadis itu mengingat mendiang ibunya.

"Luhan- _ah_ ," panggil Kai pelan. "Sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini terus?" tanyanya kemudian.

Luhan lalu menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu kokoh Kai. Napasnya terdengar tidak teratur. "Sampai aku mati," Luhan menjawab. "Kai- _ya_ ... apa kau tahu, aku sering bertanya kepada Tuhan. Kenapa Tuhan tidak cepat-cepat mengambil nyawaku? Apa Tuhan ingin aku merasakan lebih lama lagi penderitaanku ini? A-aku sebenarnya sudah tidak kuat lagi. Aku sangat ingin pergi menyusul _eomma_ ..."

Kai menutup matanya dalam-dalam. Tangannya terangkat untuk memeluk gadis yang sudah dianggapnya seperti adiknya sendiri itu. Dia tahu, bahkan sangat tahu, betapa menderitanya Luhan selama ini. Oleh karena itu, dia selalu ada untuk Luhan kapan pun gadis itu membutuhkannya. Sekalipun harus membolos kuliah.

Tak terasa, air mata Kai tiba-tiba saja menetes. Terlalu miris rasanya jika ia sudah mengingat tentang Luhan. Luhan yang malang, Luhan yang kelihatan kuat namun sebenarnya rapuh, dan Luhan yang sangat merindukan kasih sayang seorang ibu. "Jangan pergi ... aku sangat menyayangimu ..."

Luhan sudah tak bersuara lagi. Dia tak menanggapi ucapan Kai barusan. Pemuda itu pun kemudian melepaskan pelukannya. Mendorong bahu Luhan, dan menidurkannya pada jok di sebelahnya. Ya, gadis itu pingsan. Suatu hal yang sudah sering terjadi dan Kai lihat. Pemuda berkulit tan itu sudah tidak kaget lagi.

Kai menatap wajah Luhan dalam. Ingin rasanya ia membawa gadis cantik itu ke rumah sakit. Namun, sepertinya hal itu sia-sia saja. Kai pernah dua kali membawa Luhan ke rumah sakit, dan setelah sadar dari pingsannya, gadis itu selalu memberontak dan mencoba untuk kabur dari sana.

Kai lalu menyalakan mesin mobilnya, dan kemudian mulai melajukannya membelah jalanan yang sunyi itu. Sepertinya, mengantar Luhan pulang merupakan keputusan yang paling tepat.

 _*bad*_

Sudah berkali-kali Kai menekan bel rumah mewah berlantai tiga di hadapannya itu. Di punggungnya terdapat seorang gadis yang masih enggan untuk membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Pemuda itu sesekali mendengus. Kenapa pemilik rumah itu lama sekali membukakannya pintu?

Tentu saja lama. Ini sudah lewat tengah malam, di mana orang-orang sudah pada beristirahat dari segala rutinitasnya di siang hari. Kai tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Karena, ini bukan pertama kalinya dia membawa pulang gadis di gendongannya itu larut malam. Sudah sering terjadi.

 _Kriet_

Akhirnya, Kai bisa bernapas lega saat pintu gerbang yang terbuat dari besi itu ada yang menariknya. Seorang wanita paruh baya yang mengenakan sebuah piyama terlihat. Seorang wanita yang selalu menampilkan ekspresi wajah dinginnya di hadapan Kai.

 **Kai POV**

Wanita itu lagi. Tsk. Kenapa selalu dia yang membukakan pintu untukku dan juga Luhan? Apa dia tidak tidur?

Wanita itu menatapku dingin, seakan-akan aku adalah musuh bebuyutannya. Aku pun balas menatap dia dingin. Tak ada gunanya juga membalasnya dengan senyum.

"Kau lagi," kata wanita itu padaku. Aku hanya diam saja, malas untuk menanggapinya. Tapi, tidak tahu kalau nanti. Biasanya, semakin lama, ucapan wanita itu semakin tajam.

Aku melihat wanita itu melihat ke arah Luhan yang sementara kugendong. "Sampai kapan kau akan terus membuat Luhan menjadi anak yang bengal?" ucap wanita itu lagi.

Aku mendesah. Ingin sekali rasanya aku mengumpat sekasar-kasarnya tepat di depan wajah wanita itu. Namun sayang, aku masih memiliki batas kesabaran dan sopan santun yang sudah diajarkan oleh appa dan eomma-ku selama ini. Jadi, tidak mungkin aku membuat malu mereka dengan berbuat tidak sopan di hadapan orang yang lebih tua.

"Kau harusnya mengubah Luhan menjadi anak yang baik, bukan malah mengubahnya menjadi anak yang buruk!" Wanita itu bercerocos lagi.

Aku menghela napas panjang. Oh, tak tahukah dia kalau aku sudah mulai merasakan keram di tanganku karena menggendong Luhan?

" _Ajeomma_!" Aku ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan hal yang bisa kusebut 'musibah' ini agar aku bisa membawa Luhan ke kamarnya. "Apa _Ajeomma_ selama ini tidak pernah bercermin, eoh? Apa selama ini _Ajeomma_ selalu bersikap baik pada Luhan? Apakah _Ajeomma_ selama ini sudah memberikan kasih sayang kepada Luhan selayaknya seorang ibu kepada anaknya? Apakah _Ajeomma_ –"

 _Plak!_

Aku meringis saat kurasakan rasa perih yang baru saja mampir di pipi kiriku. Wanita itu sudah menamparku. Aku mendesah dan kemudian menatap wanita itu miris. "Kenapa, _Ajeomma_? Apakah yang aku katakan itu benar?"

"Kau tak tahu apa-apa tentang keluarga kami," sanggah wanita itu. Sepertinya dia merasa tersindir.

"Ya, aku mungkin memang tak tahu apa-apa tentang keluarga _Ajeomma_. Tapi, aku cukup tahu banyak hal tentang Luhan yang mungkin saja tidak _Ajeomma_ ketahui."

"Jangan bicara omong kosong, ya! Kau bukan siapa-siapanya Luhan, sementara aku adalah ibu tirinya. Jadi, aku yang lebih tahu banyak hal tentang Luhan!" wanita itu bersungut-sungut.

"Oh, ya? _Ajeomma_ tidak sedang bermimpi, 'kan? Apa aku salah dengar? Ibu tiri? Hh, bahkan Luhan saja tidak pernah mengakui keberadaan _Ajeomma_."

"Apa?!"

"Jika _Ajeomma_ tahu banyak hal tentang Luhan, harusnya _Ajeomma_ tak akan membiarkan Luhan sampai menderita seperti ini." Aku lalu menerobos masuk ke dalam rumah. Mengabaikan umpatan wanita itu di belakang. Membawa Luhan ke dalam kamarnya. Luhan yang malang, setidaknya masih ada aku yang menyayangimu di dunia ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Tbc ..._

 ** _Yoohooo I'm coming!_**

 ** _Akhirnya bisa Up lagi nih ff._**

 ** _Terima kasih buat yg sdh mau review, follow, dan favourite nih ff.._**

 ** _Ya udah, ditunggu review-nya!_**


	4. Chapter 3

*

 **Author POV**

Luhan membuka kelopak matanya perlahan. Objek pertama yang ia lihat adalah tirai jendela kamarnya yang masih tertutup. Padahal, cahaya matahari sudah mulai memasuki kamarnya melalui celah-celah jendela. Ini sudah pagi, tapi belum ada yang membukakan tirai jendela untuknya.

Tak terasa, air mata Luhan meleleh. Ia sedih. Dulu, waktu ibunya masih hidup, beliau selalu membangunkannya di pagi hari dan membuka tirai jendela kamarnya. Namun sekarang, sangat berbeda dengan dulu. Tak ada lagi sapaan selamat pagi, tak ada lagi pukulan agar bangun dari tidur, tak ada lagi seorang wanita tua yang dengan senang hati membuka tirai jendela kamarnya. Semuanya telah berubah sekarang, dan Luhan sangat merindukan masa-masa itu.

Luhan lalu bangkit dari tidurnya. Menghapus air matanya kasar dan segera beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Dia sedikit lega, karena semalam, Kai tidak membawanya ke rumah sakit dan malah membawanya pulang. Dia pasti sudah menyusun strategi untuk kabur sekarang seandainya Kai semalam membawanya ke rumah sakit.

 _*bad*_

Luhan terlihat keluar dari kamarnya dengan seragam sekolah yang sudah lengkap. Sama seperti hari-hari biasanya, tak ada senyum ataupun ekspresi bahagia di wajahnya. Gadis itu kemudian berjalan menuju dapur, hanya sekadar untuk minum.

Gadis cantik itu melirik ke arah meja makan. Di sana, ia melihat ayah, ibu, dan saudara tirinya tengah sarapan bersama. Tanpa adanya dirinya. Dan pemandangan seperti itu sudah biasa Luhan lihat setiap pagi. Ada perasaan sedih dalam diri Luhan. Harusnya yang ada di sana adalah ayah, ibu, dan dirinya, bukan Choi Shin Yeoung atau pun Byun Baekhyun.

Luhan langsung menaruh gelas yang sudah kosong ke atas meja begitu ia setelah menghabiskan air minumnya. Dia lalu melangkah pergi dari sana.

"Luhan- _ah_! Kau tak mau sarapan dulu?"

Langkah Luhan pun terhenti saat dia mendengar suara ayahnya menginterupsi. Tanpa berbalik, gadis itu menyahut dengan dingin, "Tidak. Aku masih kenyang." Dia lalu melanjutkan langkahnya kembali. Tidak berniat untuk bergabung bersama keluarganya.

 _Keluarga? Bahkan mereka tidak ada yang peduli padaku._

Luhan menghela napas panjang begitu dia keluar dari gerbang rumahnya. Seperti biasa, dia harus menunggu bus yang lewat di halte yang terletak tak jauh dari rumahnya. Dia tidak seperti Baekhyun yang setiap hari diantar oleh sopir pribadi keluarganya. Ingat! Luhan bukanlah anak manja. Dia tidak pernah meminta fasilitas lebih kepada ayahnya. Luhan kemudian melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju halte tersebut.

 _*bad*_

 **Luhan POV**

Kaki mungil ini terus kugunakan untuk melangkah, karena memang itulah fungsinya yang sesungguhnya. Bukan menuju kelasku berada, bukan. Melainkan menuju perpustakaan.

Bel masuk baru saja berbunyi. Namun, seperti biasa, aku sedang tidak _mood_ untuk mengikuti pelajaran di jam pertama itu, yaitu Olahraga. Pelajaran yang harus lari-lari keliling lapangan dulu sebelum masuk ke pelajaran inti. Hh! Aku lemah. Aku tidak mau pingsan hanya gara-gara berlari-lari keliling lapangan. Karena kalau aku pingsan, tak ada yang peduli padaku.

Aku lalu memasuki ruangan yang dipenuhi oleh banyak buku tersebut. Tempat yang tenang dan mungkin saja bisa membuat kepala menjadi rileks. Aku berjalan menuju tempat buku-buku novel berada. Membaca judulnya satu persatu, dan akhirnya aku mengambil sebuah novel yang dilihat dari judul sepertinya menarik. Sebuah novel dengan judul _Jonathan Livingston Seagull_ karya **Richard Bach**.

Aku kemudian membawa novel tersebut ke tempat duduk yang telah disediakan. Membaca buku sebenarnya bukan termasuk hobiku. Saat ini, aku sedang merindukan _eomma_ -ku. Dulu, _eomma_ sering membacakanku sebuah buku. Membaca buku mampu mengobati rasa rinduku dengan _eomma_ , walaupun sedikit.

 _Eomma ... aku sangat merindukanmu._

Beberapa jam telah berlalu. Aku mendengar bel tanda istirahat berbunyi. Kenapa waktu begitu cepat berlalu? Padahal, aku masih ingin berada di sini. Sebenarnya, aku bisa saja membolos pelajaran selanjutnya. Namun, pelajaran selanjutnya adalah Matematika, pelajaran yang sangat eomma sukai dulu waktu masih muda.

 _Eomma_ sangat melarangku bolos pada saat pelajaran Matematika. Ck, aku kangen _eomma_. Maka dari itu, selama ini, aku tidak pernah sekalipun membolos pada saat pelajaran tersebut sedang berlangsung.

Aku kemudian bergegas pergi dari sini. Melangkahkan lagi kaki mungil ini menuju seorang wanita penjaga perpustakaan. Aku belum menyelesaikan novel yang barusan kubaca. Baru sampai setengahnya. Makanya, aku ingin meminjamnya untuk aku baca lagi di rumah atau di mana pun aku ingin.

 _Pluk_

Aku meletakkan novel tersebut ke atas meja tepat di depan penjaga perpustakaan itu. "Aku mau meminjamnya," ucapku.

Penjaga perpustakaan itu mengambil novelnya. Lalu, ia menulis sesuatu di sebuah buku agenda. "Kau membolos lagi, Luhan- _ssi_?" tanyanya tanpa menatap ke arahku. Tsk, bahkan dia tahu namaku. Padahal, aku sama sekali tidak tahu namanya.

"Ya, seperti biasanya," jawabku santai.

Wanita itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Mungkin saja dia heran melihat kelakuanku selama ini. Dia lalu memberikan novel itu kepadaku. "Besok lusa, kau harus mengembalikannya."

" _Ne_." Aku lalu melangkah pergi dari sana.

 **Author POV**

Gadis bersurai abu-abu itu berjalan dengan santai menuju kelasnya, 2-1. Ekspresi wajahnya datar dan terkesan dingin. Pandangannya lurus ke depan. Seluruh pasang mata yang melihatnya mulai membisik-bisikkan sesuatu yang terdengar tidak jelas. Namun, gadis itu terlihat mengabaikannya. Terlalu malas rasanya untuk mengacuhkan hal tersebut. Tak ada untungnya baginya.

Begitu sampai di kelasnya, gadis itu langsung melangkah menuju bangkunya yang terletak di urutan paling belakang.

 _Bugh_

Namun, dia langsung melempar novel yang dibawanya ke atas meja saat dilihatnya ada seorang murid laki-laki yang menempati bangkunya tengah menelungkupkan kepalanya ke atas meja. " _Neo_! _Hanbal mulleoseola(minggir)_!" seru gadis itu, Luhan.

Sontak saja murid laki-laki itu terkejut, dan langsung menegakkan kepalanya.

" _Neo_ ...," lanjut Luhan.

Murid laki-laki itu mengerjapkan kedua matanya imut saat dilihatnya ada Luhan yang sedang berdiri di depannya. Jari telunjuknya kemudian terangkat, menunjuk Luhan yang menatapnya dingin. "Kau kan yang semalam ..."

"Oh Sehun- _ssi_!" Luhan meninggikan volume suaranya. Sontak saja seluruh pasang mata yang ada di dalam kelas tersebut langsung menatap ke arahnya, termasuk Baekhyun. Gadis itu heran, dari mana Luhan bisa tahu nama murid laki-laki tersebut. Padahal, murid laki-laki tersebut adalah anak baru dan tidak memakai _name tag_.

"K-kau tahu namaku? Woah ...," murid laki-laki yang bernama Oh Sehun itu berdecak kagum.

 _Brak!_

Luhan menggebrak meja di depannya. Dan itu mampu membuat Sehun terlonjak kaget. "Aku bilang minggir! Pergi dari bangkuku sekarang juga!" usir Luhan. Tidak boleh ada yang menempati bangkunya, sekalipun dia tidak hadir di kelas.

"Jadi, ini mejamu?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Baiklah, aku akan pindah tempat duduk." Sehun lalu bangkit dari duduknya. "Ekhm, salam kenal. Namamu?" Pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya ke hadapan Luhan. Namun, Luhan langsung menepisnya.

Luhan lalu mendudukkan diri ke bangku miliknya begitu Sehun sudah pindah tempat duduk tepat di sampingnya. Dia kemudian menelungkupkan kepala ke atas meja. Mengabaikan bunyi bel yang baru saja berbunyi, serta beberapa pasang mata yang menatap ke arahnya dengan tatapan sinis, termasuk Baekhyun yang duduk di bangku paling depan.

"Hei, siapa namamu?" Sehun sedari tadi terus mencolek lengan Luhan, berharap gadis itu tak bergeming. Sungguh, Sehun sangat ingin tahu nama gadis tersebut. Tidak ada papan nama yang tertempel di dadanya.

Sampai akhirnya, Luhan baru bangun saat Yunho _Saem_ datang memasuki kelas mereka untuk mengajar Matematika.

Luhan menatap sinis ke arah Sehun. Pemuda itu telah mengganggunya. Sehun yang ditatap hanya nyengir lebar.

"Hari ini saya akan mengadakan ulangan harian." Yunho _Saem_ tiba-tiba saja berujar. Yang mana mampu membuat seluruh isi kelas jadi pada mengeluh. Kecuali Luhan. Gadis itu kelihatan biasa saja.

Yunho _Saem_ kemudian membagikan kertas yang berisi soal-soal Matematika kepada seluruh murid yang ada di kelas tersebut. "Kerjakan dengan benar."

" _Ne_ , _Saem_!" sahut para murid.

Luhan mulai membaca soal-soal Matematika tersebut. Ekspresi wajahnya masih tetap datar. Tangannya kemudian bergerak untuk mengambil pulpen dari dalam tas, lalu mulai mencorat-coret lembar soal tersebut. (Lembar soal dan jawaban digabung).

Lima belas menit kemudian, Luhan telah selesai mengerjakan soal-soal Matematika tersebut. Gadis itu menggeletakkan lembar kertas itu ke atas meja. Membiarkannya terbuka, tanpa khawatir jika ada yang menyonteknya.

Sehun yang duduk di sebelah Luhan mengerutkan dahinya heran. Pemuda itu lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya ke samping, mendekati Luhan. "Kau sudah selesai?" tanyanya tak percaya. Jumlah soalnya ada lima belas nomor, dan Luhan bisa menyelesaikannya hanya dalam waktu lima belas menit saja.

" _Ne_ ," jawab Luhan singkat. Pandangan matanya terus lurus ke depan, tanpa menoleh sedikit pun ke arah Sehun.

"Um ... bisa kau ajari aku soal nomor empat?" pinta Sehun dengan nada pelan.

Luhan yang mendengarnya mendengus, lalu dengan malas dia mengambil jawaban miliknya dari atas meja. "Aku adalah orang yang paling malas jika harus mengajari orang lain tentang Matematika," ujarnya. Gadis itu kemudian menatap wajah Sehun datar.

"Lalu?" tanya Sehun tak paham.

Tanpa menjawab, Luhan lalu menyerahkan kertas jawabannya tadi kepada Sehun.

"Jadi kau menyuruhku menyontek jawabanmu?" tanya Sehun memastikan. Masih dengan volume suara yang pelan, takut dimarahi oleh Yunho _Saem_.

" _Ne_ ," jawab Luhan.

Sehun tersenyum lebar. "Terima kasih," ucapnya, lalu mulai menyalin jawaban Luhan.

.

.

.

 _Tbc ..._

 **Maafkeun alurnya yang absurd. Otak radak buntu soalnya.** **ada yg punya ide buat kelanjutan chapter selanjutnya?** **Oke, ditunggu krisarannya..**


	5. Chapter 4

.

.

.

Luhan terlihat tengah duduk di kursi belajarnya. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah novel yang ia pinjam dari perpustakaan tadi siang. Ini mungkin sesuatu yang sangat langka. Seorang Xi Luhan berada di rumah saat jam menunjukkan pukul 19.23 waktu setempat. Tidak seperti biasanya.

 _We got that power ... power ..._

Ponsel yang tergeletak di atas meja berdering. Tanda ada sebuah panggilan yang masuk. Dengan malas, Luhan mengambil ponsel tersebut untuk melihat siapa gerangan yang mengganggu kegiatan membacanya.

 _"Luhan-ah! Kau di mana?"_ ucap suara di seberang telepon.

"Di rumah. Kenapa?" sahut Luhan.

 _"Emm ... tidak kenapa-kenapa. Aku hanya rindu padamu."_

Luhan berdecih. "Dasar, Kai hitam _playboy_ cap tikus."

 _"Apa? Playboy cap tikus? Yak, Xi Luhan! Aku bukan playboy!"_

"Bukan _playboy_? Benarkah? Lalu apa? Tukang selingkuh?"

 _"Ya ... Luhan-ah ... kau jangan membongkar aibku, oke? Itu adalah rahasia."_

Luhan mendesah. Dia tak habis pikir, kenapa bisa punya teman dekat seperti Kai yang notabene merupakan pria yang suka tebar pesona dan _playboy_. "Aku kasihan sama _yeoja_ itu. Siapa namanya? Oh Hye Ra? Mau saja digoda olehmu. Ckckck, kalau aku jadi dia, mungkin aku akan langsung bilang _end_ saat tahu kalau kau sedang jalan sama _yeoja_ lain."

 _"Hei! Kau tahu, itu karena dia sangat mencintaiku. Itu mungkin pertama kalinya dia punya namjachingu yang tampan sepertiku,"_ kata Kai percaya diri.

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas. Tingkat kepercayaan diri Kai sudah berada di titik paling tinggi. "Terserah kau saja. Aku sibuk. _Annyeong_!"

 _"Yak, Luhan–"_

 _Tut tut tut_

Luhan langsung mengakhiri panggilan Kai secara sepihak. Jika sudah seperti itu, pria berkulit tan tersebut akan terus memuji-muji dirinya sendiri. Dan hal itu, membuat Luhan bosan mendengarnya. Gadis itu kemudian melanjutkan kegiatan membacanya yang sempat tertunda tadi.

 _Ceklek_

Tanpa mengetuk pintu atau pun memberi salam terlebih dahulu, Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja memasuki kamar Luhan. Di tangannya terdapat selembar kertas yang sepertinya adalah hasil ulangan 'mendadak' Matematika tadi siang. Sontak saja Luhan terkejut dan langsung menoleh ke arah pintu.

Baekhyun berjalan menghampiri Luhan dengan wajah dinginnya. Sama sekali tidak ada senyum yang mengembang di kedua bibirnya.

 _Pluk_

Gadis itu kemudian meletakkan kertas yang dibawanya tersebut ke atas meja.

"Apa ini?" tanya Luhan sambil meraih kertas itu. Di permukaan kertas tersebut terdapat angka " **98** " yang ditulis dengan jelas menggunakan tinta berwarna hitam. Senyum kecil pun mengembang di bibir Luhan. "Hanya 98? Yah ... padahal aku sangat ingin mendapatkan nilai sempurna. Tsk."

Baekhyun yang mendengar ucapan Luhan pun mendesah. Ada perasaan iri di dalam hatinya. Ya, itu karena nilai yang diperoleh Luhan ternyata lebih besar daripada nilainya. Meskipun hanya terpaut tiga angka saja.

"Oh ya, Baekhyun- _ssi_. Kau dapat nilai berapa? Jangan bilang nilaimu lebih tinggi dariku. Secara, kau 'kan setiap hari belajar. Tidak kayak aku, yang suka keluyuran," tanya Luhan, mencoba memanas-manasi Baekhyun. Gadis itu sangat tahu, kalau saat ini saudara tirinya itu sangat membencinya. Itu karena nilai Matematikanya selalu lebih tinggi daripada nilai Matematika Baekhyun.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Baekhyun dingin, lalu melangkah pergi.

"Tunggu!" tahan Luhan.

Langkah kaki Baekhyun pun terhenti. Gadis itu lalu berbalik, dan menatap Luhan datar. " _Mwo_?" tanyanya.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tunjukkan padamu," jawab Luhan. Dia lalu mengambil ponselnya. Gadis itu menyeringai samar. Di kepalanya sudah ada bayangan bahwa sebentar lagi akan ada seseorang yang marah-marah padanya. Luhan kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekati Baekhyun.

"Ini mungkin akan membuatmu emosi. Sebenarnya niatku baik. Aku hanya ingin agar kau tidak mengharapkan cinta dari seorang Park Chanyeol lagi. Tapi, jika kau marah padaku gara-gara ini," Luhan mengendikkan bahu, "aku tak masalah. Itu hakmu."

Baekhyun hanya diam saja. Dalam hati, dia sebenarnya sedikit penasaran dengan maksud ucapan Luhan tersebut. Apalagi ada nama Park Chanyeol disebut, yang mana merupakan mantan kekasihnya.

Luhan tampak menggeser-geser layar ponselnya. Dan tak lama kemudian, sebuah rekaman suara pun mulai terdengar.

 _"Yak, Luhan-ssi. Apa kau tahu, kenapa aku dulu bisa mengakhiri hubunganku dengan Baekhyun?"_

Deg! Baekhyun tersentak. Dia tidak mengerti, kenapa bisa ada suara Park Chanyeol di ponsel Luhan.

 _"Tidak."_

 _"Itu karena aku menyukaimu."_

Dan kali ini, Baekhyun langsung menatap Luhan tajam. Iris matanya menyorotkan rasa kebencian.

 _"Tsk, tapi maaf, aku tidak menyukaimu."_

 _"Ya, aku tahu itu. Aku bisa melihatnya. Kau selalu tak acuh saat aku bertamu ke rumahmu. Kau tak pernah melirik ke arahku. Padahal, aku selalu memandangmu."_

 _"Kenapa kau bisa menyukaiku? Aku buruk. Sangat buruk malahan."_

 _"Tidak. Menurutku kau tidak buruk. Keburukanmu hanyalah cover belaka. Aku tahu, kalau kau itu sebenarnya adalah yeoja yang baik. Dan satu lagi. Kau cantik."_

 _"Ck, kau terlalu jujur."_

 _"Ya, aku memang selalu jujur."_

 _"Tapi kenapa kau tidak jujur pada Baekhyun kalau kau menyukaiku?"_

 _"Aku hanya tak ingin Baekhyun membencimu."_

Rekaman suara itu berakhir. Luhan tersenyum. Dia merasa bangga kepada dirinya sendiri. Kenapa dia bisa memiliki ide yang sangat brilian? Dia bisa melihat wajah Baekhyun yang memerah karena menahan amarah.

"Kau ... buruk," Baekhyun berucap tajam.

"Ya ... aku tahu, aku memang buruk. Tapi, kau bisa mendengarnya 'kan tadi, apa yang dikatakan oleh mantan namjachingu-mu itu? Keburukanku itu hanyalah _cover_ belaka," balas Luhan. Dia lalu mendesah. "Ini belum seberapa. Aku masih punya yang lain lagi."

Kening Baekhyun berkerut. "Apa?"

"Sebenarnya sih, aku ingin menunjukkannya padamu. _Keundae_ ... aku khawatir kalau kau nanti tidak bisa tidur karena terus kepikiran."

"Bagaimana? Apa kau mau melihatnya?" tanya Luhan.

" _Ne_! Aku mau melihatnya. Cepat! Tunjukkan padaku," jawab Baekhyun tak sabar.

"Sebentar. Tapi ... aku tidak yakin kalau kau tidak akan menyesal setelah melihatnya."

"Cepatlah!" ucap Baekhyun tak sabaran.

Luhan menyeringai. Sepertinya ini bakalan lebih menarik, batinnya. Dia sangat ingin melihat ekspresi Baekhyun setelah ia perlihatkan sesuatu tersebut. Gadis itu kemudian menggeser-geser kembali layar ponselnya. "Sepertinya kau sangat tak sabaran, ya? Hh!"

"Cepat!" Baekhyun sudah tak sabar untuk segera melihatnya. Namun, dia sedikit khawatir. Jangan sampai apa yang dikatakan Luhan tadi menjadi kenyataan. Dia akan menyesal jika melihatnya.

Luhan kemudian memberikan ponselnya kepada Baekhyun, tentunya setelah apa yang dicarinya di ponsel itu ketemu. Dia tersenyum. "Jangan terkejut," pesannya.

Baekhyun meraih ponsel Luhan tersebut. Kedua matanya langsung membulat saat melihat apa yang tampak pada layar ponsel itu. Dan kemudian ...

 _Prang!_

Baekhyun membanting ponsel Luhan tanpa berpikir panjang. Napasnya naik-turun menahan amarah. Dan jangan lupakan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Yak, Baekhyun- _ssi_! Apa yang kau lakukan, hah? Kenapa kau membanting ponselku?!" protes Luhan tak terima ponselnya dibanting. Dia lalu mengambil ponselnya tersebut. Bibirnya langsung cemberut saat dilihatnya layar persegi panjang yang masih menyala dan menampilkan sebuah foto dirinya dan Park Chanyeol yang sedang berciuman itu kini retak.

" _Neo_ ... _MICHYEOSSEO_!" teriak Baekhyun emosi.

"Ya, aku memang gila," sahut Luhan sambil meratapi ponsel hadiah dari Kai saat ulang tahunnya yang ke-15 tahun itu.

"Aku sangat membencimu, Luhan- _ssi_ ," ucap Baekhyun penuh penekanan. Dia lalu melengos pergi dari sana.

Luhan yang masih berada di tempatnya menyeringai puas. Ia senang karena berhasil membuat Baekhyun marah. Ya, meskipun ia harus rela melihat ponselnya yang kini retak.

 _*bad*_

Seorang pemuda tampak tengah duduk-duduk di balkon rumahnya sambil sesekali menyesap teh yang ada di depannya. Ekspresi wajahnya datar. Sama seperti malam-malam biasanya, ia selalu sendiri. Rumahnya kelihatan sepi, hanya ada beberapa pembantu saja di dalamnya.

 _Drrrttt ... Drrrttt ..._

Ponsel yang ada di atas meja bergetar. Tanda ada sebuah pesan yang masuk. Tanpa pikir panjang, pemuda itu langsung meraih benda persegi panjang itu.

 **From : Xi Hao Wang**

 _Saya minta tolong padamu. Tolong awasi anak saya. Namanya Xi Luhan._

 _Sebelumnya, saya sangat berterima kasih padamu jika kau bersedia melakukannya untuk saya._

Pemuda itu tersenyum. "Xi Luhan, ya ...," gumamnya.

 **To : Xi Hao Wang**

 _Dengan senang hati._

.

.

.

 _Tbc ..._

 **Pendek, ya? Banget.**

 **Hehehe**

 **Oh ya, nih ff update-nya 2 kali/minggu.**

 **Terima kasih banyak buat yg udah review, follow, dan favourite nih ff.**

 **So, kutunggu krisarannya..**

 **Pai pai**


	6. Chapter 5

*

*

Di saat Luhan bisa tersenyum puas karena bisa membuat Baekhyun marah, lain halnya dengan Baekhyun yang harus menelan pil pahit karena perbuatan Luhan. Gadis itu kini mengamuk di dalam kamarnya.

Beruntung, ayah dan ibunya sedang tidak ada di rumah. Jadi, tidak ada yang menegurnya. Dan Luhan, tidak mendapat amukan tadi ibu tirinya itu karena sudah membuat anak kesayangannya menangis. Tapi, tidak tahu kalau besok. Mungkin Baekhyun akan mengadu kepada ibu tirinya tersebut, atau malah kepada ibu kandungnya.

"Arrggghhhh ...!" Baekhyun menggeram kesal. Tak lupa, ia juga membuat kamarnya sendiri menjadi berantakan. "KENAPA, HAH? KENAPA SELALU Luhan?!"

Di kamarnya, Luhan tersenyum puas. Ia bisa mendengar teriakan Baekhyun dengan jelas, karena kebetulan kamarnya memang terletak tepat di sebelah kamar Baekhyun. Dia senang, karena berhasil membuat Baekhyun jadi seperti itu. Ya, meskipun harus mengorbankan bibirnya.

 _*bad*_

Langit yang mendung itu berhasil membuat Luhan betah berlama-lama berada di _rooftop_ sekolah, bahkan sejak jam pelajaran pertama dimulai hingga sekarang sudah memasuki jam istirahat. Ya, gadis itu membolos lagi.

Di tangannya, masih terdapat sebatang rokok yang panjangnya tinggal setengah. Itu adalah rokok kedua yang sudah ia isap hari ini. Teman setianya di kala ia sedang jenuh.

"Kau di sini ternyata."

Luhan langsung menoleh saat mendengar suara seorang pria dari arah belakangnya. Terkejut, pastinya. Gadis itu langsung mendengus saat melihat seorang Oh Sehun kini sedang berjalan menghampirinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Sehun, lalu mendudukkan diri di sebelah Luhan.

Luhan bergeming. Sama sekali tak ada niatan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sehun tersebut.

"Kau tadi membolos, ya?"

Luhan tetap bergeming.

"Hei, aku sudah tahu namamu. Xi Luhan, 'kan?"

Luhan langsung mengernyit. Sedikit bingung, dari mana Sehun bisa tahu namanya. Padahal, dia tidak pernah memakai papan nama di bajunya. Apa mungkin Sehun membuka buku absen kelas?

"Semalam, aku menelepon Kai." Dan Luhan langsung mendesah mendengar itu. "Dan aku bertanya siapa namamu padanya. Kau tidak marah, 'kan?" lanjut Sehun.

Luhan tak mengindahkan ucapan Sehun. Gadis itu malah kembali mengisap rokok yang masih ada di tangannya.

"K-kau merokok?" kaget Sehun. Dia tadi tidak melihat kalau ada rokok di tangan Luhan. Tanpa pikir panjang, pemuda itu langsung mengambil rokok yang masih diisap oleh Luhan tersebut.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?!" amuk Luhan.

"Rokok tidak baik buat kesehatan," ucap Sehun, lalu mengisap rokok yang diambilnya itu. Dahinya berkerut, lalu dia terbatuk-batuk saat asap yang dihasilkan dari rokok tersebut melewati rongga hidungnya.

"Terus, kenapa malah kau isap kalau tidak baik buat kesehatan?" tanya Luhan sambil menatap Sehun tajam.

"Kau belinya pakai uang, 'kan? Kalau tidak dihabiskan, itu namanya pemborosan. Membuang-buang uang," jawab Sehun santai. Padahal, ia tidak suka merokok. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia mencicipi benda tersebut. Dan menurutnya, rokok sama sekali tidak ada rasa nikmatnya.

Luhan mendesah. "Pengganggu."

"Hei! Kau itu _yeoja_. Tak seharusnya merokok."

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku merokok, hah? Apa itu mengganggumu? Apa merokok bisa membuatku masuk penjara?" cerocos Luhan.

Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Iya, merokok bisa membuatmu masuk penjara, jika rokok yang kau isap itu adalah hasil curian," ujarnya, lalu tertawa miring.

Luhan yang mendengarnya mendesah. Menurutnya, candaan Sehun sama sekali tidak ada lucunya. "Kenapa kau ke sini?" tanya Luhan kemudian.

"Ingin saja," jawab Sehun. Pemuda itu senyum-senyum sendiri melihat wajah Luhan dari samping. _Cantik_ , batinnya. Keningnya lalu berkerut saat melihat gadis di sampingnya itu terus menatap pemandangan di bawah sana, di mana para murid seperti dirinya banyak berkumpul di sana.

"Sehun- _ssi_ ," panggil Luhan.

"Ya?" sahut Sehun.

"Menurutmu, apa mereka semua bahagia?" tanya Luhan.

"Ha?"

"Mereka." Luhan menunjuk sekumpulan murid perempuan yang sedang tertawa bersama. "Apa mereka bahagia? Mereka kelihatan seperti tidak memiliki beban sama sekali."

Sehun tertawa miring. "Kau tahu, manusia adalah makhluk yang paling pandai dalam hal menyembunyikan masalah."

Luhan yang mendengarnya tersenyum. "Ya, kau benar. Manusia memang sangat pandai menyembunyikan masalah."

"Sepertinya kau tidak mempunyai teman selain Kai, ya?" tebak Sehun.

Luhan mendesah. Itu memang benar. Dia tidak mempunyai teman selain Kai. Luhan terlalu malas untuk sekadar mencari teman. Baginya, mereka semua hanya mementingkan dirinya sendiri. " _Ne_ ," jawabnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mencari teman? Ya ... agar kau tidak kesepian, seperti sekarang misalnya."

"Tidak penting."

 _Teman? Bukankah itu sejenis benalu?_

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Buat apa punya banyak teman, jika tidak ada yang tulus. Hanya melihat dari segi materi yang kumiliki saja. Layaknya sebuah benalu."

"Ya, kau benar. Oh, ya. Bagaimana acara kencanmu bersama Chanyeol malam itu? Apakah menarik?"

"Biasa saja."

"Um ... kalau begitu, kapan-kapan, bagaimana kalau kita berdua pergi berkencan?" usul Sehun.

Luhan langsung menatap Sehun sinis. "Berkencan? Memangnya kita sepasang kekasih?"

"Ng ... bukan, sih. Tapi ... bagaimana kalau hari ini kita jadi sepasang kekasih? Apa kau mau?"

Luhan yang mendengarnya lantas tertawa, "Hahaha." Ia lalu berubah datar. "Apa kau gila?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku tampan," elak Sehun.

"Maka dari itu, pergilah berkencan dengan gadis yang cantik dan tidak buruk sepertiku."

 _Deg!_ Sehun tertegun. Dia tidak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri. Padahal, ucapannya tadi hanyalah sebuah candaan saja. Tapi, kenapa sekarang terasa menyesakkan saat Luhan menolak ajakannya?

"Memangnya kau buruk, ya?" tanya Sehun sambil menatap gadis di sampingnya itu lirih.

"Menurutmu?" Luhan sebenarnya paling malas jika ada yang bertanya seperti itu padanya. Apakah mereka tidak bisa menilainya sendiri? Bukankah semuanya sudah tampak jelas jika dilihat dari tingkah lakunya selama ini?

"Ya ... kau memang buruk. Sangat buruk malah. Yang pertama, kau suka membolos. Yang kedua, kau ternyata perokok. Dan yang ketiga, kau ternyata tidak pernah bersosialisasi. Kau tidak punya teman."

"Punya. Aku punya teman. Dia adalah Kai."

Sehun tertawa miris. Tak seharusnya Luhan hanya memiliki satu teman saja. "Kai? Cuma Kai, 'kan? Tsk, kau tak seharusnya seperti itu."

"Apa maksudmu?" Luhan mengerutkan dahinya tak paham.

Sehun menghela napas panjang. "Aku bisa melihat ada banyak masalah dalam dirimu. Aku tahu, kalau kau hanya menceritakannya pada Kai, yang mana adalah satu-satunya teman yang kau miliki saat ini."

"Memangnya kenapa? Sejauh ini, Kai adalah pendengar yang baik. Dia selalu ada buatku."

"Ya, aku tahu itu. Maksudku, apa kau tidak merasa membutuhkan teman lagi, agar bukan hanya Kai saja yang kau bebani untuk menyelesaikan masalahmu itu? Sepertinya, kau selalu bergantung kepada Kai."

Luhan terdiam. Mencoba mencerna ucapan Sehun tersebut. Ya, Sehun benar. Selama ini, dia selalu bergantung kepada Kai. Setiap ada masalahnya, pasti selalu Kai yang dia hubungi. "Selama ini, Kai baik-baik saja setiap aku cerita padanya mengenai masalahku. Dia selalu bisa memberi masukan."

"Ya, aku juga tahu kalau itu, Luhan- _ssi_. Masalahnya, apa kau juga tahu apa yang dia rasakan selama ini? Apa selama ini hidupnya tak memiliki masalah? Kau tidak tahu 'kan, karena selama ini kau terus yang selalu menceritakan masalahmu padanya."

Luhan terdiam. Selama ini, dia selalu membuat Kai repot. Dia tidak pernah memberikan Kai waktu untuk menikmati dunianya sendiri. "Apa yang harus kulakukan?" ucapnya lirih, namun masih bisa didengar jelas oleh Sehun.

"Yang harus kau lakukan sekarang adalah ...," Sehun bangkit dari duduknya dan meraih tangan Luhan. "..., kita ke kelas. Bel pergantian jam sepertinya sudah berbunyi sedari tadi."

" _Shireo_ ," tolak Luhan.

"Luhan- _ssi_! Sekali-kali, buatlah kedua orangtuamu senang. Berbuatlah sesuatu yang berguna."

"Tapi–"

"Ayo! Cepatlah!"

Akhirnya, dengan sangat terpaksa, Luhan pun berdiri. Meskipun dalam hatinya dia sama sekali tak ada niatan untuk ikut belajar di kelas.

 _*bad*_

Dari _rooftop_ sampai di depan kelasnya, Sehun terus menggandeng tangan Luhan. Seakan-akan, ia tak ingin gadis itu pergi. Pergi membolos maksudnya.

Namun telat. Guru yang bertugas mengajar di kelas mereka sekarang ternyata sudah lebih dulu _stay_ di sana. Keduanya telat. Dan mungkin saja akan mendapatkan hukuman.

"Permisi, _Saem_ ," ujar Sehun sembari melangkah memasuki kelas, diikuti oleh Luhan di belakangnya.

"Dari mana saja kalian, hah? Kenapa baru masuk?" tanya guru itu sambil menatap keduanya tajam.

"Ng ... kami habis ... habis ... dari ruang guru, _Saem_. Ada urusan tadi. Makanya terlambat masuk," alibi Sehun.

"Alasan." Guru itu lalu beralih pada Luhan yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja. "Kau yang bernama Xi Luhan, 'kan?" tanyanya.

" _Ne_ , _Saem_ ," jawab Luhan.

"Kau tadi membolos, 'kan?"

" _Ne_ , _Saem_."

Guru itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Oh, ya. Perkenalkan, saya guru Olahraga baru kalian."

"Ya?" Luhan terkesiap. Dia tidak tahu kalau sekarang adalah jadwal pelajaran Olahraga di kelasnya. Pelajaran yang sangat tidak ia sukai.

"Nama saya Wu Yifan. Panggil saja Kris _Saem_. _Arasseo_?"

Luhan dan Sehun mengangguk paham. " _Ne_ , _Saem_."

"Kalau begitu, kalian silakan ganti pakaian."

Sehun kemudian beralih kepada teman-temannya. Mereka sudah pada berganti pakaian. Ia dan Luhan pun melangkah menuju loker yang ada di bagian belakang ruang kelas tersebut. Setelah itu, keduanya menuju ruang ganti –tentunya di ruangan yang berbeda.

 _*bad*_

 **To : Xi Hao Wang**

 _Hari ini, Luhan membolos dua mata pelajaran._

 _*bad*_

Luhan dan Sehun beserta teman-temannya kini sudah berkumpul di lapangan basket _indoor_. Pelajaran hari ini adalah basket.

Luhan terlihat sama sekali tak bersemangat. Biasanya, dia akan membolos pelajaran yang kebanyakan praktek ini. Tapi kali ini, tak ada celah baginya untuk membolos. Mau alasan sakit, tapi dia tampak baik-baik saja. Ya, walaupun sebenarnya dia tengah sakit. Mau alasan ke toilet, sepertinya tidak memungkinkan. Guru itu sepertinya sudah tahu tentang kelakuan Luhan selama ini. Buktinya, dia tahu kalau Luhan tadi membolos.

"Oke, sebelum memulai pemanasan, silakan terlebih dahulu kalian lari keliling lapangan basket ini sebanyak lima kali putaran," Kris _Saem_ memberi arahan.

Luhan langsung membulatkan matanya. _Apa? Lima kali?_ batinnya tak percaya. _Apa aku bisa? Satu putaran saja aku tak yakin bisa melaluinya._

"Baik, _Saem_!" sahut murid-murid.

Mereka pun mulai berlari. Ada yang cepat, ada pula yang santai.

Luhan memilih berlari dengan kecepatan lambat, serta di urutan paling terakhir –ah tidak, ternyata di belakangnya masih ada Sehun yang ikut memperlambat kecepatan larinya. Beruntung, Kris _Saem_ tidak memperhatikan mereka.

 _Lima kali ... lima kali ..._

Sedari tadi, Luhan terus menggumamkan kalimat itu. Dia harus kuat. Dia tidak boleh terlihat lemah. Apalagi dia sudah dicap sebagai _bad girl_. Tidak mungkin 'kan, seorang _bad girl_ pingsan hanya karena lari keliling lapangan basket? Mungkin, jika itu adalah Luhan.

"Hei, Luhan- _ssi_ ," sapa Sehun, sambil mencoba menyamakan langkah kaki Luhan. "Apa kau belum makan, hah? Kenapa kau begitu lambat?"

Luhan hanya diam saja. Dia mulai merasa lelah. Padahal, ini baru putaran yang kedua, dan kecepatan larinya juga sangat lambat.

Di seberang sana, tampak Baekhyun dengan ekspresi kesalnya melihat ke arah Luhan. Dia masih kesal dengan kejadian semalam. Dan sekarang, dia melihat saudara tirinya itu bisa dengan mudahnya didekati oleh Sehun. Dia yang merasa lebih baik daripada Luhan saja rasanya sulit untuk mendekati pemuda tersebut.

"Yak, Luhan- _ssi_!" panggil Sehun sekali lagi.

Luhan akhirnya menoleh. Dia menatap Sehun yang masih berlari di sebelahnya sinis. "Oh Sehun- _ssi_ , tidak bisakah kau diam? Kenapa kau begitu cerewet? Apa kau seorang wanita yang sedang menyamar sebagai seorang laki-laki, hah?" cerocosnya kesal.

Sehun berhenti mengoceh. _Aku pria tulen_ , batinnya. Dia bukan seorang wanita seperti yang dibilang oleh Luhan tadi. Dia hanya ingin lebih dekat dengan gadis itu. " _Mianhae_ ," ucap Sehun pelan.

Luhan akhirnya berhenti berlari. Dia sudah tidak kuat lagi. Sehun yang dari tadi berlari di sebelahnya juga ikut berhenti. "Kenapa kau berhenti?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan tak menjawab. Dadanya mulai terasa sakit. Ini yang tidak dia sukai dari pelajaran ini. Dia bisa pingsan hanya dengan berlari saja.

"Yak, Xi Luhan- _ssi_ ," panggil Sehun. Dia lalu menatap wajah Luhan yang kelihatan pucat. "Kau sakit? Wajahmu pucat."

Luhan menggeleng pelan. Pandangan di hadapannya mulai terlihat samar di matanya. Dan pada akhirnya, gadis itu pingsan.

 _*bad*_

 **To : Xi Hao Wang**

 _Anak Anda, Xi Luhan, pingsan saat pelajaran olahraga._

*bad*

.

.

.

 _Tbc ..._ _ **Yohoooooo I'm coming!**_ _ **Sesuai yg kutulis di chapter sebelumnya, nih ff akan aku update 2 kali/minggu. Harinya tak tentu.**_ _ **Buat yang nunggu momen HunHan, tuh sdh kubuat. Ya ... walaupun biasa saja.**_ _ **Buat yg sdh review, sekali lagi saya mengucapkan terima kasih.**_ _ **Buat yg sdh klik follow favourite jg.**_ _ **Yo wes, silakan di-review lagi.**_ _ **Kutunggu kritik dan sarannya.**_ _ **Pai pai**_


	7. Chapter 6

*

*

*

Pemuda itu tersenyum saat melihat gadis yang tengah terbaring di ranjang itu mulai membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Helaan napas lega terdengar keluar dari mulut dan hidungnya. Pemuda tersebut menatap wajah gadis itu dengan mata berbinar. Ada perasaan lega di dalam hatinya. "Luhan- _ssi_ ," panggilnya.

Luhan mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya pelan. Objek pertama kali yang ia lihat saat sadar dari pingsannya adalah seorang pemuda yang bernama Oh Sehun.

Gadis itu lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke samping kanan dan kirinya, hanya terlihat sebuah tirai berwarna kuning muda yang digunakan sebagai partisi. Ia menghela napas lega, karena ini bukan bangsal di rumah sakit, melainkan ruang UKS yang ada di sekolahnya. Ia tahu, karena ia sering masuk ke sini untuk sekadar menghindar dari mata pelajaran yang tidak ia sukai.

Luhan mencoba bangun, meskipun tubuhnya masih terasa lemas. Ia kemudian menatap Sehun lekat-lekat. Seakan pemuda itu tengah punya utang padanya. "Kau yang membawaku kemari?" tanyanya.

Sehun mengangguk. "Iya," jawabnya.

"Terima kasih." Luhan menundukkan kepalanya. Ia kira, sudah tidak ada lagi yang peduli padanya di sekolah ini. Ia kira, ia akan dibiarkan pingsan di lapangan basket tadi. Ck, Luhan terlalu berburuk sangka. Padahal, tidak ada seseorang di dunia ini yang akan membiarkan orang lain yang berada di dekatnya pingsan. Mereka pasti akan menolongnya. Kecuali, kalau seseorang tersebut tidak berotak.

"Sama-sama," balas Sehun sembari tersenyum simpul. "Ng ... kau ... baik-baik saja, 'kan?" tanyanya kemudian. Rasa khawatirnya muncul lagi saat melihat wajah pucat Luhan.

Luhan menegakkan kepalanya, lalu menatap ke arah Sehun. "Ya, aku baik-baik saja," jawabnya bohong. Padahal, ia sama sekali tidak baik-baik saja.

"Tapi ... wajahmu kelihatan pucat."

Luhan menggeleng, mencoba meyakinkan Sehun bahwa ia baik-baik saja. " _Gwaenchanha_."

"Kenapa kau bisa pingsan? Apa kau tadi pagi belum sarapan?"

Luhan menggeleng lagi. "Sudah," jawabnya, tentu saja bohong. Gadis itu tidak pernah lagi sarapan di rumah semenjak kepergian ibunya beberapa tahun yang lalu. Ia hanya sarapan di luar dengan sebungkus roti, itu pun kalau mau.

Sehun menatap Luhan iba. Ia bisa melihat kalau gadis itu sebenarnya sangat membutuhkan kasih sayang. _Kau pasti tidak baik-baik saja_ , batinnya.

"Kenapa kau terus menatapku?" selidik Luhan. Sehun terus menatapnya sedari tadi. Dan ia merasa risih karenanya.

"A- _aniya_. Kau cantik. Jadi sayang, kalau tidak dilihat," sahut Sehun salah tingkah.

Luhan yang mendengarnya mendengus. Tidak mengerti, kenapa ia bisa bertemu dengan pemuda seperti Sehun. "Semua _yeoja_ itu cantik."

Sehun tersenyum. Ia senang melihat Luhan yang mulai banyak bicara padanya. Tidak hanya diam saja seperti kemarin.

"Apa kau akan tetap berada di sini? Kau tidak ingin berganti pakaian dan kembali ke kelas?" Luhan melihat Sehun yang masih mengenakan pakaian olahraga. Padahal, ia tidak tahu, apakah jam olahraga sudah habis atau belum.

Sehun mengangguk. "Aku akan menemanimu di sini," ucapnya yakin. Masalah pelajaran, ia tidak peduli. Pemuda tampan itu bisa menyuruh ayahnya untuk mencarikan guru les privat untuknya, kalau ada mata pelajaran yang tidak ia pahami.

"Aku ingin pulang. Bisakah kau mengantarku pulang?" pinta Luhan. Daripada berada di dalam UKS bersama Sehun, dia lebih memilih pulang dan tidur. Dan pastinya, Sehun tidak akan bersamanya nanti -setelah ia berada di rumah.

"Bukankah kau punya teman yang akan selalu ada buatmu? Si Kai. Kenapa kau malah menyuruhku?"

Luhan mendengus. Kenapa Sehun bisa berkata seperti itu? Jika pemuda itu tidak mau mengantarkannya, harusnya langsung bilang saja, to the point, tanpa menyangkutpautkan nama Kai di dalamnya. Kai sibuk di jam-jam segini. "Kai sibuk," kata Luhan dingin.

"Oh."

"Ya sudah kalau kau tidak mau mengantarku pulang. Aku bisa sendiri." Luhan lalu turun dari ranjang, tentunya dengan kondisi tubuh yang masih lemah. Kepalanya juga masih terasa pusing. Namun, ia memaksanya, daripada menyuruh Sehun yang dari tadi belum menjawab mau atau tidak. Ia tetap melangkah, meskipun sedikit terseok-seok.

"Eits!" Sehun langsung menghadang jalan Luhan. "Aku akan mengantarmu," ucapnya kemudian. Ia lalu memapah tubuh Luhan, membantunya berjalan.

Baru saja sampai koridor, seluruh pasang mata pada menatap ke arah Luhan dan juga Sehun. Tak lama kemudian, bisik-bisik mulai terdengar. Tatapan mereka pun terlihat sinis, tanda tak suka melihat Luhan yang bisa jalan berdua dengan pemuda setampan Sehun. Tatapan mereka pun, tak jauh dari kata "sinis".

"Hei, Luhan- _ssi_. Kenapa mereka menatap kita seperti itu?" Sehun berbisik kepada Luhan. Bagi seorang pemuda seperti Sehun yang sering ditatap dengan tatapan kagum, rasanya jadi aneh ditatap sinis seperti itu. Padahal, tatapan itu jelas ditujukan kepada Luhan.

"Sepertinya mereka iri padaku," jawab Luhan dengan nada berbisik juga.

"Iri?" Sehun mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Sudahlah. Aku sedang malas membahasnya. Aku ingin pulang."

Sesampainya di dalam kelas, Luhan hanya mengambil tasnya saja, lalu ia dan Sehun berjalan menuju tempat parkir. Sehun mengantar Luhan pulang ke rumahnya dengan menggunakan mobilnya.

*bad*

"Oh ya, kau tadi belum menjawab pertanyaanku," ujar Sehun saat dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Luhan.

"Pertanyaan yang mana?" tanya Luhan.

"Pertanyaan yang tadi, waktu kita di koridor," jawab Sehun, tanpa mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari jalanan di depan sana. "Yang waktu kau bilang mereka iri padamu. Aku ingin tahu, kenapa mereka iri padamu?"

Luhan mendesah. "Kau tadi tidak bertanya hal itu padaku." Meskipun Luhan tadi kondisi tubuhnya lemas, namun ia sama sekali belum lupa terhadap apa yang dikatakan oleh Sehun tadi saat di koridor. Pemuda itu tadi tidak menanyakan tentang apa yang baru saja dia tanyakan itu.

"Benarkah?"

"Hmm."

"Terus, kenapa mereka bisa iri padamu?" tanya Sehun.

"Karena aku bisa dekat denganmu dengan mudahnya."

"Apa?!" Sehun terperangah. Detik berikutnya, dia tersenyum lebar.

"Kenapa?" tanya Luhan curiga karena melihat Sehun yang tiba-tiba tersenyum lebar.

" _Aniya_. Aku hanya ... bahagia," jawab Sehun.

Luhan mendesah. Ia lalu menutup kedua matanya. Kepalanya masih terasa pusing. Tidur sembari menunggu sampai rumah mungkin adalah pilihan yang terbaik untuk saat ini. Lagian, ia tadi sudah memberitahu Sehun alamat rumahnya. "Kalau sudah sampai, tolong kau bangunkan aku."

" _Ne_." Sehun kembali fokus pada jalanan. Membiarkan gadis di sampingnya itu tidur. Ia tahu kalau Luhan masih sakit. Bisa dilihat dari wajahnya yang masih tampak pucat. Pemuda itu menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Menurutnya, Luhan adalah gadis yang menarik.

*bad*

Sehun terpaksa menggendong tubuh Luhan begitu sudah tiba di rumah gadis itu. Ia tidak tega jika harus membangunkannya. Dengan agak kesusahan, Sehun mencoba menekan bel yang terpasang di gerbang rumah Luhan. Dan tak lama kemudian, pintu gerbang pun terbuka. Tapi, bukan pembantu di rumah tersebut yang muncul, melainkan Xi Hao Wang, ayah Luhan.

" _Annyeong hasimnika, Ajeossi_!" sapa Sehun sambil membungkukkan badannya beberapa derajat.

"A-ah, _ne_ ," sahut Tuan Xi. Ia lalu melihat anaknya yang berada digendongan Sehun. "Mari masuk."

" _Ne, Ajeossi_." Sehun lalu melangkah masuk ke rumah tersebut, dan kemudian langsung membawa Luhan ke kamar gadis itu. Tentunya tanpa ditanya macam-macam oleh Tuan Xi. Ya, karena beliau sudah tahu kalau Luhan tadi pingsan.

Sehun menidurkan Luhan ke atas ranjang dengan perlahan. Ia tidak ingin membuat gadis itu terbangun. Pemuda itu tersenyum menatap gadis yang tengah tertidur itu. Menurutnya, Luhan sangat cantik. _Mungkin, jika aku menikah dengannya, kami akan menjadi pasangan yang sempurna. Luhan sangat cantik, sementara aku sangat tampan_ , batin Sehun percaya diri. Tuan Xi yang melihatnya hanya diam saja.

Sehun lalu pamit kepada Tuan Xi, "Kalau begitu, saya pamit dulu, _Ajeossi_. Permisi."

"Tunggu!" Namun tiba-tiba saja Tuan Xi menahan lengan Sehun. "Terima kasih," ujar Tuan Xi sambil tersenyum.

Sehun balas tersenyum. " _Ne, Ajeossi_ ," ucapnya, lalu melangkah pergi dari sana.

Tuan Xi menatap punggung Sehun yang mulai menjauh itu dengan tenang. Ia merasa, kalau Sehun adalah sosok yang bisa menjaga Luhan dengan baik. Ia bisa melihatnya dari gerak-gerik Sehun tadi, saat menggendong Luhan, dan saat menidurkan putrinya tersebut ke atas ranjang. Sepertinya Sehun tertarik kepada anaknya itu.

Setelah itu, Tuan Xi kemudian berjalan mendekati Luhan. Menatap anak kandungnya itu dalam diam. Tak lama kemudian, tangannya terulur untuk membelai surai abu-abu gadis yang masih enggan untuk menutup matanya itu. Lalu, sudut bibirnya terangkat naik. Tuan Xi tersenyum.

.

.

.

 _Tbc ..._

 **\--** **Seperti biasa, PENDEK!** **Hehehe, mianhae ... *** **Btw, ada yg potek karena Abang Luhan udah dating?** **Kalo aku sih, enggak. Bias aku 'kan Sehun. #plak** **Ya sudah, kutunggu review-nya..** **Oh ya, jangan lupa baca fanfic aku yang lain, ya!**


	8. Chapter 7

*

*

*

Luhan menatap dalam diam pemandangan di luar jendela kamarnya. Hari sudah gelap, waktunya bagi para murid seperti dirinya belajar. Namun, bagi gadis itu, belajar bukanlah kewajibannya. Biar dia menjadi pandai pun, tetap, ia dicap buruk oleh para teman-temannya di sekolah. Ah, ralat. Ia tidak memiliki teman selain Kai.

"Hh!" Luhan mendesah. Rasa bosan sudah mulai melandanya. Ya, dia suka keluyuran. Baik malam, maupun siang. Baginya, semua waktu itu sama saja. Gadis itu kemudian melangkah menuju meja belajarnya. Ia mengambil ponsel yang tergeletak di sana.

Luhan mau menelepon Kai. Ia ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan pemuda itu.

 _"Halo, Luhan-ah! Ada apa?"_ sahut Kai _to the point_. Pemuda itu sudah sangat tahu, kalau Luhan tiba-tiba saja meneleponnya, pasti ada sesuatu.

"Kau ada di mana sekarang? Apa kau sibuk?" tanya Luhan.

 _"Aku sedang di rumah sekarang,"_ jawab Kai. "Kenapa? Apa kau merindukanku?"

"Tidak. Apa kau sibuk?"

 _"Tentu saja tidak. Kenapa? Apa kau ingin pergi?"_

"Ya. Tolong jemput aku di rumah sekarang."

 _"Ne. Aku akan sampai di rumahmu sekitar lima menit lagi."_

"Baiklah ..."

Luhan lalu mengakhiri panggilannya. Ia kemudian mengambil beberapa benda yang akan dibawanya pergi, seperti dompet, _sweater_ , dan lain-lain. Setelah itu, ia melangkah keluar dari kamarnya.

 _*bad*_

Luhan menyuruh Kai agar membawanya ke sebuah bar, dan Kai manut-manut saja. Mereka memang biasa pergi ke tempat tersebut. Sekadar untuk melepas penat dan melupakan masalah untuk sementara. Meskipun begitu, Kai sangat tahu tentang keadaan Luhan. Pemuda itu akan memarahi Luhan jika ketahuan banyak meminum soju.

Sebenarnya, Kai ingin melarang Luhan agar tidak lagi melakukan pola hidup buruk. Namun, karena sifat Luhan yang agak keras kepala dan suka marah, membuat Kai mengurungkan niatnya tersebut.

Luhan menatap sendu gelas yang masih terisi oleh soju di hadapannya. Di sebelahnya, Kai tampak tengah menggoda seorang wanita seksi. "Yak, Kai- _ya_!" panggil Luhan kemudian. Ia mendengus saat melihat teman dekatnya itu sedang mengeluarkan rayuan-rayuan yang menurut Luhan menggelikan.

Kai tidak menyahut. Suara musik yang terputar dengan keras membuat panggilan Luhan tak terdengar. Pemuda itu masih asyik dengan kegiatannya.

"Kai- _ya_!" panggil Luhan lagi.

 ** _Plak!_**

 _Plus_ memukul bahu pemuda itu agar menyahut.

"Hah?" Kai pun akhirnya menoleh.

"Apa kau tahu, apa tujuanku mengajakmu ke sini? Yang jelas, bukan untuk menggoda wanita itu," ucap Luhan sedikit kesal.

"Hah?" Kai menatap wajah Luhan dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kai- _ya_ ," Luhan memanggil Kai dengan nada lirih. "Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?" tanyanya kemudian.

Kai mengangguk, "Tentu saja boleh."

Luhan menghela napas panjang. Tatapan matanya menyiratkan kesedihan. Gadis itu menatap mata Kai dalam. "Apa selama ini ... aku membebanimu?" tanyanya.

"Ya?" Kai tersentak. "Kau ini bicara apa, sih? Tentu saja tidak," jawab Kai.

"Benarkah?" Luhan sedikit ragu dengan jawaban Kai. Menurutnya, selama ini ia sangat merepotkan Kai. Kenapa-kenapa selalu Kai. Jika ada masalahnya, selalu Kai yang ia hubungi.

"Yak, Luhan- _ah_ ... kau tahu, kau itu sudah kuanggap seperti adikku sendiri. Dulu, aku sangat ingin memiliki seorang adik perempuan. Namun sekarang, semenjak ada dirimu, keinginan itu perlahan mulai sirna. Kenapa? Karena aku sudah menemukannya. Yaitu dirimu, Luhan-ah." Kai tersenyum. Ia lalu mengelus pucuk kepala Luhan sayang. "Ya ... meskipun kau tidak pernah memanggilku _oppa_."

Luhan menatap Kai dalam. Ia terenyuh. Kai memang seorang kakak yang bertanggung jawab.

"Kalau begitu," Kai mengangkat gelasnya ke hadapan Luhan, "mari bersulang."

Luhan pun melakukan hal yang sama dengan Kai. Keduanya bersulang. Dan senyum pun tersungging di kedua bibir mereka.

Luhan lalu meminum soju di gelasnya. Dan dia langsung membulatkan matanya saat tak sengaja melihat seorang pria yang melangkah memasuki bar tersebut. Terkejut, sudah pasti. Beruntung, dia tidak memuncratkan soju yang masih ada di mulutnya. _Apa yang dia lakukan di sini?_ Luhan membatin sembari mengerutkan dahinya curiga. Oh, sepertinya Luhan mulai lupa. Ini bar. Siapa pun boleh datang kemari, asalkan sudah cukup umur.

Pria itu juga mengerutkan dahinya saat tak sengaja melihat Luhan. Lalu, ia mendesah. "Hh, kenapa bisa ada anak sekolah di tempat ini?" pria itu bergumam. Ia kemudian berjalan mendekati Luhan.

Luhan terus menatap pergerakan pria tersebut. Ia sekarang merasa biasa saja. Tanpa adanya rasa takut, karena ketahuan pergi ke bar oleh gurunya. Ya, pria itu adalah Kris, guru olahraganya yang baru.

Kris geleng-geleng kepala begitu tiba di dekat Luhan. Kedua tangannya dilipat di depan dada. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Luhan- _ssi_?" tanyanya.

Luhan mendesah. Guru barunya itu sepertinya sudah hafal dengan namanya. Padahal, dia baru bertemu dengannya tadi. "Memangnya kenapa, _Seonsaengnim_ bertanya hal itu padaku? Bukankah _Seonsaengnim_ sudah tahu, tanpa bertanya lagi kepadaku?" sahut Luhan santai.

 _Tidak sopan_ , batin Kris. Benar kata teman-teman gurunya di SMA Cheonsa, bahwa Luhan adalah seorang murid yang berperilaku kurang baik.

Kai yang masih berada di tempatnya malah mengabaikan hal tersebut. Pemuda itu malah asyik menggoda wanita seksi tadi.

Kris manggut-manggut. Pertanyaannya tadi dengan jawaban yang dilontarkan oleh Luhan memang benar. Dia sudah tahu tempat ini untuk apa. "Ya, kau benar. Tapi, bukankah tempat ini untuk orang dewasa saja? Kenapa ada remaja seusiamu bisa berada di sini?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa tidak boleh? Seonsaengnim juga kenapa bisa datang ke tempat ini? Bukankah seorang guru itu seharusnya memberikan contoh yang baik bagi muridnya?" balas Luhan berani.

Kris yang melihatnya geleng-geleng kepala. Selama ia menjadi guru, baru kali ini ia menjumpai seorang murid yang _attitude_ -nya tidak baik seperti Luhan. _Apa anak ini tidak pernah dididik oleh orangtuanya?_ batinnya heran.

"Eh, Luhan- _ssi_?" Seorang pemuda tiba-tiba saja ada di sebelah Luhan saat gadis itu tengah berdebat dengan Kris.

Luhan menoleh, dan langsung terkejut saat melihat pemuda itu di sana. Itu Chanyeol, berdiri dengan tak lupa menunjukkan senyum lebarnya kepada Luhan.

"Kau ternyata juga kemari. Pasti dengan Kai, ya. Dia di mana?" ujar Chanyeol basa-basi.

Luhan mendesah. Kenapa ia bisa bertemu dengan Chanyeol di sini? Pasti pemuda itu nanti akan dekat-dekat dengannya. Ah, tak bisakah dia merasakan kebebasan malam ini tanpa adanya pengganggu? Sepertinya tidak. "Tuh, Kai." Luhan menunjuk Kai yang sedang menari bersama seorang gadis di sana. Pertanyaannya, sejak kapan Kai pindah dari posisi duduknya?

Chanyeol mengikuti arah tunjuk Luhan. Dan dia langsung menyipitkan matanya saat tak sengaja melihat seorang pemuda yang sepertinya ia kenal. "Yak, Oh Sehun- _ssi_! Apa yang kau lakukan di situ?!"

" _Mwo_? Oh Sehun?" Luhan terkejut. Dia lalu mengikuti arah pandang Chanyeol. Dan benar saja, di sana ia melihat seorang Oh Sehun sedang duduk di sofa ditemani dua orang wanita seksi di sampingnya, serta dua botol soju di hadapannya.

Kris juga tak kalah terkejutnya. Ia tak menyangka bahwa selain Luhan, ternyata masih ada lagi muridnya yang ada di tempat hiburan malam ini. Pria itu kemudian mengumpat. Rencana me- _refreshing_ -kan kepalanya malam ini sepertinya bakalan batal karena harus mengurusi dua orang anak didiknya yang bermasalah itu. Ia lalu berjalan mendekat ke arah Sehun.

Luhan yang berada di tempatnya langsung mendekati Kai dan menarik lengan pemuda itu untuk pergi dari sana. Ia terlalu malas jika nanti harus berurusan dengan Kris. Bisa panjang urusannya.

"Ya, kok pada pergi, sih?" kata Chanyeol saat melihat Luhan dan Kai berjalan keluar. "Padahal, aku mau mengobrol dengan Luhan lagi."

 _*bad*_

Pada akhirnya, Luhan hanya duduk-duduk menikmati pemandangan malam dan embusan angin musim semi di pinggir Sungai Han bersama Kai. Ya, lebih baik berada di sini daripada harus berurusan dengan Kris. Ya, malam ini ia berhasil menghindar. Tapi tidak tahu besok atau hari-hari setelahnya.

"Jadi, itu tadi gurumu?" tanya Kai.

"Ya, lebih tepatnya guru olahraga," jawab Luhan.

"Masih muda, ya. Sepertinya dia masih lajang."

"Mungkin. Aku juga tidak tahu."

"Kau tak ingin pulang? Sekarang."

Luhan menggeleng. "Nanti. Ini masih belum terlalu malam. Orang-orang rumah belum pada tidur. Aku terlalu malas jika harus mendapat ocehan dari mereka."

"Ya ya ya, kau memang selalu seperti itu."

" _Wae_? Apa kau ada janji dengan orang lain sekarang?"

" _Aniya_. Aku kira kau bosan berada di sini."

Luhan mendesah. "Aku lebih bosan jika harus berada di rumah." Baginya, rumah hanyalah tempat ia untuk tidur dan membersihkan diri, bukan tempat untuk berkumpul bersama keluarga. Karena sekarang, ia merasa tidak memiliki keluarga. Mereka tidak ada yang berpihak padanya.

 _*bad*_

 **To : Xi Hao Wang**

 _Malam ini, aku melihat anak Anda pergi ke bar._

 _*bad*_

.

.

.

 _Tbc ..._

 **Yohooo I'm coming!** **ada yg nungguin nih ff nggak? #nggak** **hehehe** **seperti biasa, chapter kali ini nggak panjang-panjang.** **Oh ya, ada yg suka main Wattpad, nggak? kalo ada, follow akun aku, dong ... @Rahma947** **hehehe promosi terselubung** **Ya udah, kutunggu review-nya!** **Kamsahamnida!**


	9. Chapter 8

*

*

*

 _Pluk_

Buku novel itu Luhan jatuhkan ke atas meja, tepat di hadapan wanita penjaga perpustakaan itu. "Seperti yang kau bilang. Hari ini aku mengembalikannya. Tepat waktu," ujar Luhan dengan wajah datarnya.

Wanita penjaga perpustakaan itu pun mengambil novelnya. "Kau sudah selesai membacanya?" tanyanya pada Luhan.

"Belum," jawab Luhan singkat.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyelesaikannya? Kau bisa meminjamnya lagi kalau kau mau."

Luhan menggeleng. "Aku terlalu malas untuk melakukan hal itu," katanya, lalu melangkah pergi dari sana.

 _*bad*_

Setelah dari perpustakaan, Luhan pergi ke _rooftop_ , tempat biasa ia menenangkan diri. Ini masih jam istirahat, dan rencananya nanti, ia ingin membolos lagi. Pelajaran selain Matematika membuatnya malas untuk ikut belajar di kelasnya.

Namun, Luhan menghentikan langkahnya saat baru sampai di dekat ruang guru. Di sana, ia melihat seorang pria paruh baya baru saja keluar dari ruang guru. Pria paruh baya itu adalah Xi Hao Wang, ayah Luhan.

Kening Luhan berkerut. "Apa yang _appa_ lakukan di sini?" gumamnya. Satu hal yang ia tahu alasan ayahnya bisa datang ke sekolah, yaitu karena perbuatannya yang suka membolos.

"Luhan- _ah_!" Tuan Xi memanggil putrinya tersebut saat melihat gadis itu hanya berdiri mematung tak jauh darinya.

Merasa dipanggil, Luhan pun datang menghampiri ayahnya itu. "Apa yang _Appa_ lakukan di sini?" tanya Luhan.

"Bisa _Appa_ bicara sebentar denganmu?" pinta Tuan Xi.

Seluruh pasang mata yang kebetulan lewat di sana pun pada melihat ke arah ayah dan anak tersebut. Ini adalah hal yang langka. Tidak biasanya Tuan Xi berbicara dengan Luhan saat berada di sekolah. Biasanya, beliau akan langsung pulang tanpa mencari atau berbicara dengan putrinya tersebut.

Luhan mengangguk.

"Ikut _Appa_ sekarang," perintah Tuan Xi, lalu melangkah pergi menuju tempat mobilnya terparkir, diikuti oleh Luhan di belakangnya.

Begitu sampai di tempat parkir, bukan tatapan sayang ataupun tatapan lembut seorang ayah kepada anaknya yang di dapat oleh Luhan, melainkan tatapan marah serta dingin. "Kenapa _Appa_ mengajakku kemari?" tanyanya. Gadis itu balas menatap ayahnya dingin.

"Sampai kapan kau akan seperti itu terus? Kapan kau akan berubah, Luhan- _ah_?" tanya Tuan Xi.

"Maksud _Appa_?" Luhan tak mengerti akan pertanyaan ayahnya tersebut.

Tuan Xi menghela napas berat. " _Appa_ sudah tua. Seharusnya kau menjadi anak yang lebih baik. Membuat _Appa_ bangga misalnya."

Luhan yang mendengarnya mendengus. "Membuat _Appa_ bangga? Hh, apa selama ini _Appa_ sudah membuatku bangga?" balasnya berani.

"Luhan- _ah_!" Tuan Xi meninggikan volume suaranya. " _Appa_ tahu apa saja yang kau lakukan selama ini. Setiap hari kau membolos. Dan _Appa_ juga tahu, kalau kau semalam pergi ke bar."

Luhan terkesiap. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa ayahnya akan tahu ke mana ia pergi semalam. Namun, detik berikutnya, ekspresi wajahnya kembali seperti semula, datar dan dingin. "Dari mana _Appa_ tahu? Apa _Appa_ menyuruh seseorang lagi untuk memata-mataiku?!" terkanya.

"Ya. _Appa_ melakukan itu," jawab Tuan Xi.

Luhan mendesah. Ia tak menyangka bahwa ayahnya akan melakukan hal itu lagi. Sebegitu sayangnya 'kah ayahnya, sampai-sampai menyuruh orang lain untuk mengawasinya? Pasti Luhan akan menjawab tidak, karena jika memang ayah benar-benar menyayanginya, tentunya beliau sendirilah yang akan turun tangan untuk mengawasi putrinya tersebut.

"Percuma _Appa_ melakukan itu padaku," ucap Luhan. "Karena aku, tak mungkin akan berubah."

 _Plak!_

Tamparan keras pun mendarat tapat di permukaan pipi Luhan. Tuan Xi lah yang melakukannya. "Kenapa kau jadi tidak sopan pada _appa_ -mu, hah?!" Tuan Xi mulai menunjukkan amarahnya.

" _Waeyo_? Apa _Appa_ marah?" Luhan tertawa miris. Ia sama sekali tidak memiliki rasa takut terhadap ayahnya. Rasa sakit akibat tamparan itu tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan rasa sakit waktu kehilangan sosok ibu dalam hidupnya.

" _Ne_! _Appa_ marah!" teriak Tuan Xi, tak memedulikan beberapa pasang mata yang melihat ke arah mereka. "Kau berubah, Luhan- _ah_." Nada bicaranya mulai lirih.

"Berubah?" Luhan lalu mendengus. "Bukannya selama ini _Appa_ yang berubah, eoh?!" balasnya.

" _Mwo_?"

"Semenjak _eomma_ meninggal, apa _Appa_ pernah memperhatikanku? Apa _Appa_ pernah bertanya tentang keadaanku? Bagaimana sekolahku? Apa aku makan dengan teratur? Apa aku baik-baik saja? Tidak, kan!" Luhan mulai terisak. " _Appa_ tak pernah mengerti. Aku benci _Appa_!" Ia kemudian berbalik dan berlari pergi dari sana.

"Luhan- _ah_!" seru Tuan Xi, sama sekali tak ada niatan untuk mengejar langkah Luhan yang mulai menjauh.

Tak jauh dari sana, ada dua pasang mata yang berada di tempat berbeda diam-diam menguping pembicaraan ayah dan anak tadi. Yang satunya tampak menyeringai penuh kemenangan, sedangkan satunya lagi tampak iba saat melihat Luhan yang menangis.

 _*bad*_

Luhan menangis tersedu-sedu sambil duduk di balik tembok yang ada di _rooftop_ sekolah. Ini adalah tempat yang menurutnya paling pas untuk menyendiri. Tidak akan ada yang datang ke tempat ini, kecuali dirinya dan seseorang yang ingin mengakhiri hidupnya saja.

Luhan tak mengerti kenapa ia bisa menangis sampai seperti ini hanya karena berdebat dengan ayahnya. Tidak biasanya ia akan seperti ini. Sudah lama rasanya ia tidak berbicara panjang lebar dengan ayahnya setelah ibunya meninggal. Dadanya terasa sesak jika mengingat perubahan ayahnya sekarang. Tak pernah lagi memberikan kasih sayang untuknya, yang ada hanyalah teguran.

Luhan lelah. Selama ini, ia selalu memendam unek-unek tentang ayahnya seorang diri. Dan sekarang, sedikit demi sedikit sudah mulai ia keluarkan.

Sepasang kaki seorang pemuda berkulit putih itu tampak berjalan mendekati Luhan. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah sapu tangan berwarna putih hitam. Ia lalu berjongkok di sebelah Luhan. Lalu, ia mengulurkan sapu tangan tersebut ke hadapan Luhan, Menyuruh gadis itu agar menghapus air matanya.

Luhan menoleh, dan ia langsung memalingkan wajahnya serta buru-buru menghapus lelehan air mata di permukaan pipinya. Sedikit malu, karena pertahanannya selama ini untuk pura-pura kuat harus runtuh hanya karena adu mulut dengan ayahnya. "Kenapa kau ke sini?" tanyanya, mencoba menetralkan nada bicaranya agar tak bergetar.

"Bertemu denganmu. Sepertinya kau sedang membutuhkan bahu seorang untuk bersandar," jawab pemuda itu, Sehun.

" _Ani_ ," elak Luhan. Namun, air mata kembali mengalir di permukaan pipinya. Itu tidak bisa menutupi kebohongannya.

Sehun yang melihatnya langsung menghapus air mata tersebut dengan sapu tangan miliknya. Sungguh, dia paling tidak tega jika melihat ada seorang gadis yang menangis di hadapannya. " _Uljimayo_ ...," katanya pelan. "Menangis tidak akan menyelesaikan masalahmu."

Bukannya berhenti menangis, Luhan malah semakin terisak. Dan itu, membuat Sehun langsung memeluk gadis itu. Membiarkannya menangis di permukaan dada bidangnya. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu, menangislah ... jika itu bisa membuatmu tenang."

 ** _Beberapa menit kemudian ..._**

Luhan akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya saat ia sudah mulai merasa tenang. Dihapusnya jejak-jejak air mata yang masih tersisa di pipinya dengan sapu tangan milik Sehun tadi. Gadis itu kemudian menghela napas panjang. Lalu, ia menatap Sehun sambil menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

"Apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanya Sehun.

" _Ne_. Terima kasih," jawab Luhan.

Sehun tersenyum. "Sama-sama," balasnya.

.

.

.

 _Tbc ..._

 **Langsung review aja.** **Terima kasih!**


	10. Chapter 9

.

.

.

Jam baru menunjukkan pukul 15.12 waktu setempat. Namun, Luhan sudah pulang dari sekolahnya. _Mood_ yang kurang begitu baik pasca berdebat dengan ayahnya tadi, tidak memungkinkan ia untuk mengikuti pelajaran sampai habis. Ya, meskipun dalam _mood_ baik pun, gadis itu akan tetap membolos juga.

Luhan berjalan memasuki rumahnya dengan wajah datar. Terlalu malas rasanya untuk sekadar mengucap ' _permisi_ ' atau pun yang lainnya. Tidak akan ada yang menyahut juga.

"Nanti buat makan malam, kau mau memasak apa?"

"Emm, bagaimana kalau kita makan di restoran saja?"

"Boleh. Itu ide yang bagus."

"Kau tidak masalah, 'kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Sekalian, kita jalan-jalan."

Luhan mendesah saat melihat ayah dan ibu tirinya sedang duduk berdua di sofa ruang keluarga. Mereka bahkan sama sekali tak melihat kedatangannya. Terlalu sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri. Gadis itu tersenyum miris dan kemudian berlalu pergi menuju kamarnya.

Luhan menaruh tasnya asal. Ia lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kasur. Entah kenapa ia teringat saat di _rooftop_ tadi. Mengingatnya, ia merasa malu sendiri. Kalau biasanya ia akan menangis di hadapan Kai, namun tadi sangatlah berbeda. Ia menangis di depan Sehun, murid baru di kelasnya yang akhir-akhir ini mulai dekat dengannya. Bahkan, Sehun-lah tadi yang rela absennya tertulis bolos demi mengantarnya pulang.

"Oh Sehun? Yak, kenapa aku jadi memikirkannya? Ishh," desisnya.

 _*bad*_

Hari sudah semakin malam, namun Luhan belum ada niatan untuk beranjak dari atas tempat tidur. Ia masih betah dengan posisi berbaringnya di sana.

 _Ceklek_

Gadis itu menoleh saat mendengar ada yang membuka pintu kamarnya. Dan ia langsung mendengus saat dilihatnya Baekhyun, berjalan menghampirinya dengan wajah angkuh. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Baekhyun, apabila masuk ke kamar Luhan, gadis itu langsung masuk saja, tanpa permisi atau pun mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.

Luhan pun langsung bangkit dari kegiatan tidurannya. "Kenapa kau kemari?" tanyanya pada Baekhyun dingin.

" _Appa_ menyuruhku untuk memanggilmu. Mereka mengajak kita pergi makan malam di restoran," jawab Baekhyun tak kalah dinginnya.

Luhan yang mendengarnya mendesah. Apa dia sedang bermimpi? Bukannya ayahnya tadi marah padanya? Kenapa sekarang jadi bersikap baik padanya?

"Aku tidak tertarik." Tapi sayang, Luhan terlalu malas jika hanya untuk pergi makan malam dengan keluarganya. Apalagi bersama Baekhyun dan ibu tirinya itu. "Aku sedang tidak nafsu untuk makan di luar," lanjutnya. _Apalagi kalau itu denganmu._

"Ya sudah." Baekhyun lalu berbalik, dan beranjak pergi dari hadapan Luhan. Namun, baru beberapa langkah, gadis itu berbalik, menghadap ke arah Luhan yang masih berada di posisinya tadi. "Oh ya, aku mau meminta satu hal padamu," ucapnya.

" _Mwo_?" sahut Luhan.

"Kau ... jauhi Oh Sehun."

" _Mwo_?!" Luhan terkesiap. Entah apa maksud dari ucapan Baekhyun tersebut, ia tak mengerti. Menjauhi Sehun? Bukankah selama ini Sehun yang selalu mendekatinya?

"Aku menyukainya," lanjut Baekhyun. Dan itu, membuat Luhan langsung membulatkan matanya tak percaya.

"K-kau menyukai Oh Sehun?" Luhan lalu mendesah. Kemudian, gadis itu menyeringai. Jadi selama ini, Baekhyun memperhatikannya. Saudara tirinya tersebut mungkin saja cemburu karena melihatnya yang dekat dengan Sehun.

" _Ne_! Aku menyukainya. Jadi, menjauhlah darinya."

"Bukankah kau masih menyukai Park Chanyeol? Kenapa kau cepat sekali mengubah perasaanmu?"

"Kenapa? Apa aku salah kalau aku menyukai Oh Sehun?"

" _Aniya_. Tentu saja tidak. Hanya saja ... sepertinya aku tidak bisa menjauh darinya. Dia yang terus saja mendekatiku. Dan aku, tidak bisa menghindarinya. Dia seperti memiliki daya tarik magnet yang kuat, sehingga aku tidak bisa untuk tidak ikut tertarik ke dekapannya." Luhan sengaja memanas-manasi Baekhyun. Sepertinya kali ini akan jauh lebih menarik dibandingkan dengan foto dia dan Chanyeol beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Luhan- _ssi_!" Baekhyun mulai meninggikan suaranya. Wajahnya mulai memerah karena menahan amarah yang sebentar lagi siap untuk meledak.

" _Waeyo_? Apa kau marah?" Luhan berjalan mendekati Baekhyun. Tangannya terlipat di depan dada. Sekali-kali bersikap angkuh di hadapan saudara tirinya itu tak masalah, 'kan?

" _Ne_! Aku marah, Luhan- _ssi_!"

"Sebelum kau marah, ah kau sudah marah, ya, ternyata. Aku hanya ingin bilang, kalau Sehun bahkan sudah pernah memelukku. Kau tahu, pelukannya sangat nyaman. Um ... mungkin saja tak lama lagi dia akan menciumku, atau bahkan ... menginginkanku untuk menjadi kekasihnya. _Who_ _knows_?"

"Xi Luhan- _ssi_!" Baekhyun maju perlahan. Dan itu membuat Luhan mau tak mau harus berjalan mundur. "Aku, sangat-sangat membencimu." Gadis itu lalu mengulurkan kedua tangannya untuk mencoba mencekik leher Luhan.

"Aku membencimu, Luhan- _ssi_! Kenapa kau selalu membuat hidupku tak tenang?!"

Luhan dengan sekuat tenaga mencoba melepaskan tangan Baekhyun dari lehernya. Ia tidak mau mati konyol di tangan Baekhyun. Ya, meskipun selama ini ia sangat ingin cepat-cepat mati.

"Kau tahu, selama ini aku selalu menahannya. Kenapa selalu kau, hah? Kenapa bukan aku?!"

Luhan merasakan napasnya yang mulai tercekat. Ia tahu kalau Baekhyun memang lebih kuat darinya. Namun, kali ini ia tidak boleh lengah sedikit pun. Ke mana ayah dan ibu tirinya? Kenapa mereka tidak datang kemari untuk melerai kedua anaknya itu? Mungkin mereka tidak mendengarnya.

"Harusnya kau yang iri padaku! Bukan malah aku yang iri padamu! Bukankah kau lebih buruk dariku, hah?!"

"Ya! Aku memang lebih buruk darimu!" Akhirnya, Luhan berhasil melepaskan tangan Baekhyun dari lehernya.

 _Bugh!_

Dan tak lupa pula membalas perbuatan yang dilakukan oleh gadis di hadapannya tersebut dengan sebuah tinjuan yang mendarat tepat di pipi sebelah kiri Baekhyun.

"Akh!" Baekhyun merintih. Tinjuan Luhan ternyata cukup kuat untuk sekadar membuat ujung bibirnya berdarah.

Luhan menyeringai. Ada perasaan bangga tersendiri saat dia berhasil lepas dari cekikan tangan Baekhyun dan juga berhasil meninju pipi saudara tirinya tersebut. "Bagaimana, hah? Apa itu sakit?"

" _Neo_ ..." Mata Baekhyun mulai berkaca-kaca. Sedari tadi dia terus memegangi permukaan pipinya yang masih terasa nyut-nyutan. Dan mungkin saja besok akan kelihatan bengkak.

"Kenapa? Kau mau lagi?" Luhan memegangi tangannya yang tadi dia gunakan untuk meninju Baekhyun. Lalu, gadis itu mendengus. "Padahal, kekuatanku tadi belum sepenuhnya kukeluarkan. Apa kau mau lagi? Mumpung aku masih dalam _mood_ yang buruk. _Mood_ buruk sangat serasi dengan tingkah laku yang buruk, 'kan?"

Luhan kemudian berjalan mendekati Baekhyun. Malam ini, entah kenapa ia sangat ingin melampiaskan segala amarahnya pada Baekhyun. Tanpa memikirkan terlebih dahulu apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya.

Baekhyun tetap pada posisinya dengan air mata yang sudah mengalir di permukaan pipinya. Berat rasanya untuk sekadar beranjak pergi dari ruangan tersebut. Kakinya seperti ada yang menahannya. Luhan sudah bersiap untuk meninju wajah Baekhyun. Gadis bersurai abu-abu itu mulai mengangkat tangannya. Namun ...

"Xi Luhan- _ssi_!" Tuan Xi datang bersama dengan istrinya ke kamar itu. Luhan dengan berat hati menurunkan tangannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?!"

Luhan bergeming, sedangkan Baekhyun masih tetap memegangi pipinya sambil terisak. Luhan menghela napas berat. Tak lama lagi, ia pasti akan dimarahi lagi oleh ayahnya.

"Baekhyun- _ah_ , kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Choi Shin Young dengan ekspresi wajah khawatirnya melihat Baekhyun yang masih terisak. "Astaga! Pipimu!"

" _Eomma_ ... Luhan hiks meninju wajahku," ucap Baekhyun.

"Apa?!" Shin Young terkesiap. Wanita paruh baya itu kemudian beralih menatap Luhan sinis.

Luhan yang merasa ditatap seperti itu langsung memalingkan wajahnya, menatap ke arah lain, tepatnya ke arah jendela.

"Shin Young- _ah_ , bisa kau bawa Baekhyun keluar dari sini? Aku ingin berbicara empat mata dengan Luhan," perintah Tuan Xi pada istrinya. Shin Young menurut. Ia membawa Baekhyun pergi dari ruangan itu.

Kini, tinggallah Luhan hanya berdua saja dengan ayahnya. Mata teduh pria paruh baya itu kini berubah tajam. Hanya Luhan lah yang mampu membuatnya seperti itu.

 _Plak!_

Dan tak membutuhkan kata-kata yang panjang untuk diucapkan, Tuan Xi langsung saja menampar permukaan pipi Luhan. "Tak bisakah kau membuat _appa_ tersenyum sekali saja, hah?! Kenapa kau selalu saja berbuat ulah?"

Luhan memegangi pipinya sembari tersenyum miris. Dalam satu hari ini, sudah dua kali ia kena tampar dari ayahnya. Padahal, tidak semuanya adalah kesalahannya.

"Kenapa kau hanya diam saja, Luhan- _ah_?"

"Kenapa? Apa dengan aku berbicara _Appa_ akan berada di pihakku? Tidak, 'kan! Apa selalu saja menyalahkanku, tanpa tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Apa ini sosok _appa_ -ku yang dulu?!"

"Luhan- _ah_!" bentak Tuan Xi.

Namun, hal itu tidak membuat Luhan diam saja. "Benar, 'kan?" Gadis itu mulai terisak.

"Luhan- _ah_ , _Appa_ –"

"Kenapa? Itu benar, 'kan? Selama ini, aku selalu merasa kesepian. Apa _Appa_ tahu itu? Tidak, 'kan! Selama ini _Appa_ selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan _Appa_ , sampai-sampai melupakan kewajiban _Appa_ sebagai seorang ayah. Bahkan, saat _eomma_ meninggal, apa _Appa_ ada di sisinya? Tidak, 'kan! Appa lebih mementingkan pekerjaan daripada keluarga."

Tuan Xi terdiam. Merasa bersalah. Semua yang diucapkan oleh Luhan adalah benar adanya. Selama ini, ia hanya mementingkan pekerjaan.

"Aku bahkan bingung, kenapa _Appa_ bisa memperbolehkan Baekhyun untuk tinggal di rumah ini. Padahal, jelas-jelas dia hanyalah anak dari mantan istri _Appa_. Apa jangan-jangan, Baekhyun adalah anak kandung _Appa_? Katakan, _Appa_?!"

Tuan Xi masih terdiam.

"Kenapa _Appa_ hanya diam saja, hah?! Apa yang aku katakan itu benar? Jawab, _Appa_!" teriak Luhan.

" _Ne_. Itu benar, Luhan- _ah_. Baekhyun adalah anak kandung _Appa_." Akhirnya, Tuan Xi bersuara.

" _Mwo_?" Luhan tertegun. "B-baekhyun anak kandung _Appa_? J-jadi ... itu benar?" Ia lalu mendesah.

"Maafkan _Appa_ , Luhan- _ah_. _Appa_ salah."

"J-jadi, _Appa_ dulu berselingkuh dari eomma?" Luhan tertawa miris. " _Appa_ jahat. _APPA_ JAHAT!"

Tuan Xi berlutut di hadapan Luhan. "Maafkan _Appa_ , Luhan- _ah_. _Appa_ sungguh minta maaf. _Appa_ menyesal," sesalnya.

"Kenapa baru sekarang _Appa_ meminta maaf?! Kenapa tidak dari dulu sebelum _eomma_ meninggal?!"

" _Appa_ –"

"Aku benci _Appa_ ," potong Luhan, lalu melangkah pergi dari sana. Terlalu sakit rasanya mengetahui fakta bahwa ternyata saudara tirinya itu adalah anak kandung ayahnya sendiri. Dan yang lebih menyakitkan lagi adalah ketika tahu bahwa ayahnya pernah berselingkuh dari ibunya. Siapa pun pasti akan sakit hati jika mengalami hal itu.

 _*bad*_

Luhan menatap air sungai Han yang tenang dalam diam. Air mata masih mengalir di permukaan pipinya. Gemerlap cahaya yang berasal dari gedung pencakar langit pun juga ikut menemani keterdiamannya di sini. Ia sendiri.

 _Terkadang, alasan yang masuk akal pun tak luput dari kebohongan._

"Apa _eomma_ dulu tahu tentang kelakuan appa? Kalau iya, _eomma_ adalah wanita paling kuat di dunia ini," ucap Luhan lirih. " _Eomma_ ... _appa_ jahat. Luhan benci _appa_."

Luhan kemudian menghela napas berat. Sekarang, tak ada gunanya lagi marah-marah sama ayahnya. Semuanya sudah terlanjur terjadi, walaupun telah berlalu sejak puluhan tahun yang lalu. Namun, rasa sakit itu mungkin tak akan bisa sembuh, bagaimana pun Luhan mengobatinya.

Luhan memegangi dada kirinya. Ada rasa sakit di sana, walaupun tidak sesakit biasanya.

 _Pluk_

Sebotol minuman kaleng tiba-tiba saja mendarat di pangkuan Luhan. Sontak saja gadis itu terkejut dan langsung mendongak, siapa kira-kira pelaku utamanya.

"Kau menangis lagi?" ujar sang pelaku, lalu mendudukkan diri di samping Luhan.

Luhan mendengus saat melihat sang pelaku tersebut yang ternyata adalah seorang pemuda yang dikenalnya. Ia lantas langsung menghapus sisa-sisa air mata di pipinya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Memangnya kenapa? Tidak boleh, kalau aku berada di sini?"

Luhan menggeleng. " _Aniya_ , bukan seperti itu. Hanya saja ...," gadis itu menggantung kalimatnya.

"Ini tempat umum, Luhan- _ssi_. Siapa pun berhak datang ke sini. Selama kita tidak menimbulkan masalah," ujar pemuda itu. Lalu, ia menatap Luhan sambil tersenyum. "Bukankah seperti itu, Luhan- _ssi_?"

"Ya, kau benar. Siapa pun berhak datang ke tempat ini. Termasuk orang yang buruk sepertiku," ucap Luhan menyetujui. Gadis itu kemudian menaruh minuman tadi ke sebelahnya.

Pemuda itu menghela napas panjang. Lalu, ia berkata, "Kau terus saja mengatakan bahwa kau itu orang yang buruk. Seakan-akan, kata buruk itu sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupmu. Tidak adakah kata lain selain buruk yang bisa menggambarkan dirimu?"

"Entah."

"Bagaimana kalau cantik saja? Bukankah itu terdengar jauh lebih baik?"

Luhan yang mendengarnya berdecak. "Oh Sehun- _ssi_! Kau tahu, itu terlalu _mainstream_. Dan juga ... semua wanita ingin disebut cantik."

"Kau juga, 'kan?"

"Tidak. Apa untungnya dipanggil cantik kalau tingkah laku saja masih buruk."

Pemuda yang ternyata adalah Sehun itu berdeham. "Ya, kau benar."

"Kau tahu, apa yang paling menyakitkan di dunia ini?" Luhan bertanya kepada Sehun.

"Gagal ... menikah," jawab Sehun. Luhan yang mendengarnya tertawa miris. "Kenapa? Aku benar, 'kan?" tanya Sehun kemudian.

"Ya. Pendapat setiap orang berbeda-beda. Itu pendapatmu," jawab Luhan.

"Kalau pendapatmu bagaimana?"

"Yang paling menyakitkan di dunia ini ... adalah pengkhianatan."

"Apa?!" Sehun tak mengerti dengan maksud jawaban Luhan itu. Pengkhianatan? Siapa yang berkhianat?

"Itu adalah hal yang paling menyakitkan."

"Kalau boleh tahu, siapa yang berkhianat?" tanya Sehun ingin tahu.

"Apa itu penting buatmu?" tanya Luhan balik.

Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Ya ... tidak, sih. Tapi, setidaknya rasa penasaranku bisa berkurang."

"Kau tidak perlu tahu. Tidak penting. Dan itu sudah berlalu." Ya, tidak penting. Namun, rasa sakitnya sulit untuk sembuh.

"Baiklah, kalau itu maumu. Aku tidak akan memaksa." Sehun lalu merogoh ponsel di saku celananya, sekadar untuk melihat jam yang tertera di sana. "Sudah malam. Kau tak ingin pulang? Mau kuantar?" tawar Sehun.

Luhan menggeleng. "Untuk apa pulang. Tidak ada gunanya."

"Berarti, kau tidak ingin pulang? Kau mau tidur di sini?"

"Tidak." Luhan lalu bangkit dari duduknya. "Bisa kau antar aku ke rumahnya Kai?"

"Ya?"

"Aku akan menginap di sana. Kalau kau tidak mau, tolong pinjamkan aku uangmu untuk naik bus."

Sehun ikut berdiri. "Jadi, kau akan menginap di rumahnya Kai?"

" _Ne_."

"Tidak boleh!"

"Kenapa?"

"Kau tahu 'kan, Kai itu seperti apa. Aku khawatir kalau dia akan berbuat macam-macam padamu."

Luhan mendesah. "Aku sudah mengenal Kai cukup lama. Dan kau tahu Sehun-ssi, Kai tidak tinggal sendiri. Tapi, dia tinggal bersama dengan _appa_ dan _eomma_ -nya."

"Benarkah? Maaf, aku baru tahu."

"Makanya, sebelum berbicara, berpikirlah terlebih dahulu."

"Iya, iya. Maaf," sesal Sehun.

Luhan kemudian melangkah pergi dari sana, diikuti oleh Sehun di belakangnya.

 _*bad*_

Luhan dan Sehun kini berada di depan pintu gerbang rumah Kai. Di dalam sana tampak sepi. Luhan kemudian memencet bel yang ada di sisi kolom gerbang tersebut. Namun, tak kunjung ada yang membukakannya. Gadis itu pun mencoba memencetnya sekali lagi, namun hasilnya tetap nihil.

"Sepertinya di dalam sana tidak ada orang," ujar Sehun yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan Luhan memencet bel.

Luhan menghela napas pendek. Bingung. Kalau Kai tidak ada, lantas dia akan menginap di mana? Sauna? Oh, dia tidak suka tempat seperti itu. Hotel? Ingat, dia tidak membawa uang sepeser pun. Gadis itu kemudian menatap ke arah Sehun. "Sehun- _ssi_ ," panggilnya.

"Ya?"

"Bisa kau hubungi Kai? Aku ingin tahu, di mana dia sekarang."

" _Ne_." Sehun menurut. Ia lalu merogoh ponselnya yang ada di saku celana, dan menghubungi nomor ponsel Kai.

 _"Halo!"_ sahut Kai dari seberang telepon.

"Yak, Kai- _ya_! Kau di mana sekarang?" tanya Sehun. _"Ah_ _, aku di Busan sekarang. Mengunjungi kakek dan nenekku. Waeyo?"_

"Ng ... anu." Sehun lalu menatap Luhan, kemudian ia memberikan ponselnya kepada gadis itu. Namun, Luhan menolaknya sambil menggelengkan kepala. " _Aniya_. Tidak kenapa-napa. Aku hanya ingin bertanya saja," ucap Sehun kemudian. _"Oh."_

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Titip salam buat _harabeoji_ dan _halmeoni_ di sana."

 _"Ne. Annyeong!"_

Sehun lalu mengakhiri panggilannya. Pemuda itu kemudian menatap Luhan yang kelihatan sedang gelisah. "Kau ... tidak apa-apa, Luhan- _ssi_?" tanyanya.

"Ah, _aniya_ ," jawab Luhan sedikit terkejut.

"Ng ... lalu, kau mau tidur di mana?" tanya Sehun.

"Entahlah ... aku tidak tahu. Yang jelas, aku sedang tidak ingin pulang ke rumah," jawab Luhan sendu. Tapi, bukan Luhan namanya jika tidak memiliki ide di saat keadaan seperti ini. "Sehun- _ssi_ , boleh aku pinjam uangmu? Aku akan menginap di hotel saja."

Sehun mengernyit. Hotel? Kenapa harus hotel? Bukannya Sehun tak membawa uang dan tak ingin meminjamkan uangnya, dia hanya heran saja, kenapa Luhan harus menginap di hotel saat masih ada dirinya?

"Kau tidak keberatan, 'kan?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun tidak langsung menjawab. Pemuda itu malah menarik tangan Luhan dan mengajaknya memasuki mobil.

"Kita mau ke mana?" tanya Luhan begitu mobil mulai melaju meninggalkan jalanan menuju rumah Kai. "Apa ke hotel?"

Sehun tersenyum. Lalu, ia berkata, "Ya, tentu saja."

Luhan tersenyum lega. Akhirnya, dia tidak bingung lagi akan menginap di mana.

 _*bad*_

Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya bingung saat ia dan Sehun sudah turun dari mobil. Ia bingung. Di hadapannya tampak berdiri sebuah rumah– ah, lebih tepatnya sebuah mansion mewah berlantai tiga. Gadis itu kemudian menatap ke arah Sehun, menuntut sebuah jawaban. Apakah betul ini adalah hotel?

" _Waeyo_?" tanya Sehun.

"Ini ... di mana?" tanya Luhan balik.

"Ah ... ini. Oke, selamat datang di rumah keluarga Oh."

" _Mwo_?!"

.

.

.

 _Tbc ..._

 _ **Yuhuuuu! I'm coming!**_

 _ **Akhirnya bisa update lagi.**_

 _ **Bagaimana chapter kali ini? Agak panjangan, 'kan, daripada chapter-chapter yang sebelumnya? #iyainaja.**_

 _ **Oh, ya. Beberapa hari yang lalu, aku membaca review-an ff ini. Ada yang review katanya nyesal baca ff ini.**_

 _ **Duh, plis ya. Aku nulis ff ini hanya sekadar hobi saja. Dan juga, aku nulis ff ini buat yang ingin membacanya saja. Ya kalau nggak suka, ya jangan dibaca toh. Gitu aja kok repot.**_

 _ **Dan juga, kalau ada typo atau ejaan yang salah, mohon maaf yg sebesar-besarnya.**_

 _ **Oke, udahan aja bacotannya.**_

 _ **Silakan review! Terima kasih.**_


	11. Chapter 10

.

.

.

 ** _Previous_**

 _Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya bingung saat ia dan Sehun sudah turun dari mobil. Ia bingung. Di hadapannya tampak berdiri sebuah rumah– ah, lebih tepatnya sebuah mansion mewah berlantai tiga. Gadis itu kemudian menatap ke arah Sehun, menuntut sebuah jawaban. Apakah benar yang ada di hadapannya itu adalah hotel?_ _"Waeyo?" tanya Sehun._ _"Ini ... di mana?" tanya Luhan balik._ _"Ah ... ini. Oke, selamat datang di rumah keluarga Oh."_ _"Mwo?!"_

Tanpa banyak bicara, Sehun langsung menarik tangan Luhan dan mengajaknya untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Yak, Sehun- _ssi_!" Luhan benar-benar ingin protes sekarang. Namun, interior rumah Sehun mampu membiusnya. Gadis itu mengernyit. Kenapa bisa ada rumah seperti ini? Eksterior yang pure bergaya Eropa, namun begitu melihat interiornya, sangat-sangat berbeda. Modern, itulah kata yang dapat menggambarkan desain interior rumah keluarga Park. Segala jenis furniturnya betul-betul modern. Hanya pigura foto sajalah yang masih bergaya klasik. Gadis itu melamun.

"Ekhem," Sehun berdeham. "Kenapa? Bukankah kau anak orang kaya? Harusnya kau tidak seperti ini saat melihat rumahku."

Luhan langsung berdecak mendengarnya. "Oh Sehun- _ssi_ , bukankah tadi aku bilang kalau aku ingin pergi ke hotel? Kenapa kau malah membawaku ke sini?"

Bukannya merasa bersalah, Sehun malah nyengir lebar. "Memangnya kenapa? Bukankah di sini lebih baik? Kau tidak perlu mengeluarkan uang." Pemuda itu lalu kembali menarik tangan Luhan menuju kamarnya. "Ayo!"

"Yak, Sehun- _ssi_!"

Sehun baru melepaskan tangan Luhan begitu telah sampai di dalam kamarnya. Pemuda itu tampak santai-santai saja saat melihat tatapan tajam yang Luhan tunjukkan padanya. "Kenapa?" tanyanya. "Apa kau marah?"

"Ya, aku marah," jawab Luhan dingin.

Sehun kemudian tersenyum. "Daripada kau marah, mending kau duduk di sini dulu,"Sehun menggiring Luhan agar duduk di atas ranjangnya, "aku akan ke dapur sebentar. Ini memang sudah lewat jam makan malam. Namun, feeling-ku mengatakan kalau kau belum makan. Jadi, kau harus makan."

"Tapi–"

"Hush," Sehun langsung menaruh jari telunjuknya ke bibir Luhan yang mampu membuat gadis itu langsung terdiam. "Tidak ada penolakan. Aku tidak menerima alasanmu. Biar kau mengatakan kalau kau sudah kenyang pun, aku tidak peduli. Jadi, kau tunggu di sini dulu, oke?" Sehun lalu melangkah pergi dari sana.

Luhan tidak menjawab. Gadis itu hanya menatap kepergian Sehun dalam diam. Dan tak lama kemudian, gadis itu menghela napas berat. "Astaga, kenapa aku bisa berada di tempat asing seperti ini?"

Beberapa menit kemudian, akhirnya Sehun kembali. Namun, bukannya makanan yang ia bawa, melainkan sebuah paper bag. "Ini adalah piyama. Kau bisa memakainya nanti setelah makan malam. Tidak mungkin 'kan, kalau kau memakai pakaian seperti itu saat tidur? Sama seperti tadi. Kali ini, aku juga tidak menerima penolakan," cerocos Sehun sambil memberikan paper bag tersebut kepada Luhan.

Mau tidak mau, Luhan pun menerima paper bag itu. Benar apa kata Sehun, tidak mungkin dia akan memakai pakaian seperti ini saat tidur. Gadis itu masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya. Belum ganti pakaian biasa, bahkan mandi pun belum. "Terima kasih" ucapnya pelan, nyaris berbisik.

" _Ne_ ," balas Sehun, lalu tersenyum.

Tak lama kemudian, datang lima orang maid yang masing-masing membawa nampan yang berisi makanan. Sehun pun tersenyum lebar melihatnya. Bahkan, Luhan sampai heran melihat Sehun yang sedari tadi tersenyum melulu. Tidak seperti dirinya yang bahkan untuk menyunggingkan bibir ke atas sedikit saja rasanya begitu sulit.

"Ayo, kau harus makan." Lagi-lagi, Sehun harus menarik lengan Luhan agar gadis itu tak bergeming. Keduanya pun kemudian duduk di kursi yang memang sudah tersedia di dalam kamar tersebut.

"Kenapa harus makan di dalam kamar kalau ada ruang makan?" kata Luhan.

Sehun mendesah. "Masuk kemari saja aku harus menarik tanganmu dulu. Kau tahu, itu juga butuh tenaga ekstra."

Kini, giliran Luhan yang mendesah. Ya, ucapan Sehun tidak sepenuhnya salah. Bahkan, benar. Dan mungkin saja, pergelangan tangan Luhan akan memerah nanti jika terus ditarik-tarik melulu.

"Kalau begitu, selamat makan. Kau harus menghabiskannya. Aku masih kenyang. Jadi, kau sendiri yang harus menghabiskannya."

"Apa?!" kaget Luhan. Apa Sehun sudah gila? Makanan yang terhidang di hadapannya saat ini tidak sedikit. Dan Luhan, gadis itu bukanlah manusia yang memiliki sifat rakus. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa menghabiskannya? Mungkin bisa, jika Sehun juga ikut makan. Luhan lalu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. " _Shireo_. Aku tidak mau makan kalau kau tidak ikut makan juga," tolak Luhan.

"Yak, Luhan- _ssi_. 'Kan tadi aku sudah bilang, kalau aku masih kenyang. Apa kau tidak memahami perkataanku tadi, eoh?"

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau memakannya sendiri. Kau harus ikut makan. Aku tidak mau menerima penolakan."

Sehun menghela napas panjang. "Baiklah. Lebih baik aku kekenyangan daripada kau tak makan sama sekali," putusnya kemudian.

Luhan tersenyum tipis. Akhirnya, kedua bibir itu tersungging ke atas, walaupun hanya sedikit. Dan itu, karena Sehun.

 ** _Satu jam kemudian ..._**

Luhan tersenyum samar saat melihat Sehun dengan keadaan mulut terbuka dan tangan yang memegangi perutnya. Pemuda itu kekenyangan. Kali ini, Luhan dengan sengaja berlaku curang. Gadis itu hanya memakan sedikit makanan yang ada di atas meja, sedangkan sisanya, pemuda di hadapannya itulah yang menghabiskannya.

"Kau curang, Luhan- _ssi_ ," ucap Sehun sambil mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke arah Luhan.

"Curang? Apanya yang curang?" tanya Luhan santai.

"Tentu saja kau," jawab Sehun.

 _Brak_

Pemuda itu kemudian menggebrak meja di depannya dengan sedikit keras. "Gara-gara kau, perutku jadi buncit."

"Oh, ya? Lantas, apakah dengan kondisi perutmu yang membucit, itu adalah kesalahanku?" Luhan lalu mendesah. "Kau sendiri yang terlalu nafsu. Seperti orang yang tidak pernah makan selama berhari-hari."

"Apa?! Hei! Kau menghinaku?"

"Tidak. Kau saja yang merasa seperti itu," elak Luhan. Gadis itu kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menjauh dari Sehun.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Sehun.

"Kau sendiri 'kan yang bilang, kalau aku harus berganti pakaian setelah makan. Apa kau lupa? Tsk, dasar pelupa," kata Luhan, lalu meraih paper bag yang tergeletak di atas ranjang, kemudian melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

"Oh iya. Kenapa aku jadi pelupa, ya?" Sehun memukul dahinya pelan. Pemuda itu kemudian bangkit dan berjalan keluar dari kamarnya.

 _*bad*_

Luhan menatap sunyinya malam lewat jendela kamar Sehun. Pandangannya lurus ke depan, namun pikirannya berpetualang jauh ke kejadian yang terjadi tadi saat ia masih berada di rumahnya.

Tes

Tes

Tes

Tepat, bersamaan dengan turunnya air hujan, air matanya mengalir. Ya, ia menangis. Dalam diam. Melupakan itu adalah hal yang sulit, apalagi melupakan suatu hal yang menyakitkan. Dan itu, Luhan alami. "Han Sae Byun, kau telah membuat _appa_ menjadi seorang pria yang jahat," ucapnya lirih.

Han Sae Byun. Dia adalah ibunya Baekhyun. Wanita yang dulu pernah dikencani oleh Xi Hao Wang dan menjadi istri keduanya. Wanita yang saat ini menjadi daftar orang yang dibenci oleh Luhan.

 _Ceklek_

Pintu kamar itu terbuka, menampilkan seorang pemuda tampan yang mengenakan setelan piyama bermotif kotak-kotak berwarna putih-biru. Itu Oh Sehun, melangkah menghampiri Luhan yang sedang menatap pemuda itu dengan ekspresi datar andalannya. Ya ... meskipun tadi sempat terkejut sebentar karena mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka tiba-tiba. Buru-buru gadis itu langsung menghapus air matanya dengan telapak tangannya.

"Kau belum tidur?" ucap Sehun begitu sudah berdiri di sebelah Luhan.

Luhan tidak menjawab. Gadis itu malah kembali menatap pemandangan luar jendela yang kini diguyur oleh air hujan tersebut.

"Hei, Luhan- _ssi_! Kenapa kau belum tidur, hah? Apa ... kamar ini tidak nyaman untukmu?" tanya Sehun. "Ya ... aku mengerti. Tidak ada kamar yang lebih nyaman selain kamar sendiri. Bukankah begitu?"

"Tidak," sahut Luhan.

"Oh. Tidak, ya."

"Tidak ada seorang ibu yang membuat kita nyaman selain ibu kandung kita sendiri. Tsk, bahkan aku sudah lupa bagaimana rasanya memiliki ibu kandung."

Sehun hanya diam. Namun, matanya terus menatap gadis di sampingnya itu dalam. Dengan melihatnya saja, ia sudah tahu, kalau Luhan sedang menyimpan suatu hal yang tidak ingin dibagi dengannya. Terlihat jelas dari air mata yang keluar lagi dari pelupuk matanya. Tanpa banyak pikir, pemuda itu langsung menggerakkan tangannya untuk menghapus air mata itu. " _Uljima_ ... tak seharusnya kau menangis. Apalagi, karena suatu kenangan yang buruk."

"Sok tahu," balas Luhan sambil menepis tangan Sehun, dan menghapus air matanya sendiri.

"Hei, aku bukannya sok tahu. Tapi, memang itulah kenyataannya. Kenangan buruk memang terkadang mampu membuat seseorang bersedih. Dan sebaliknya, kenangan baik mampu membuat seseorang tersenyum," ujar Sehun panjang lebar. Dan itu, mampu membuat Luhan berdecak lidah.

"Yah ... terserah kau saja," kata Luhan sambil berlalu pergi meninggalkan Sehun menuju ranjang.

"Apa kau sudah mengantuk? Kau ingin tidur?" tanya Sehun.

"Ya," sahut Luhan sambil menarik selimut tebal milik Sehun menutupi badannya.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, selamat tidur. _Jaljayo_ , Luhanie."

"Apa?!" Luhan langsung bangun begitu ia mendengar Sehun menyebut namanya tanpa embel-embel '- _ssi_ '. Tatapannya langsung berubah tajam.

" _Annyeong_ ..." Sehun pun buru-buru keluar dari kamarnya saat melihat tatapan tajam dari Luhan.

"Luhanie? Tsk, bisa-bisanya dia memanggilku seperti itu."

 _*bad*_

"Luhan- _ssi_! Hei, bangunlah." Sehun menepuk-nepuk pipi Luhan pelan saat pagi sudah menyapa. Jam di dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.05, yang mana itu berarti sudah waktunya bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke sekolah.

"Enghh ...," Luhan menggeliat. Gadis itu perlahan membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Tak biasanya ia bangun di jam segini. Mungkin karena kelelahan, jadinya ia terlambat bangun. "Aaaaaaaaa ...!!!"

Teriakan Luhan yang tiba-tiba itu mampu membuat Sehun terlonjak kaget. Pemuda itu memegangi dadanya. Beruntung dia tidak memiliki riwayat penyakit jantung, jadi aman-aman saja.

"Yak! Dasar Oh Sehun mesum!" Luhan berseru sambil melempar bantal yang ada di dekatnya ke arah Sehun. Ya, siapa pun pasti akan seperti Luhan jika melihat ada seorang pria yang hanya mengenakan handuk saja untuk menutupi bagian intimnya, dan berada sangat dekat denganmu. Pasti semua orang akan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak.

"Yak! Luhan- _ssi_! Aku cuma berniat membangunkanmu saja!" elak Sehun sambil mencoba menghindari bantal yang dilempar oleh Luhan ke arahnya.

"Membangunkanku?! Yak! Harusnya kau memakai pakaianmu dulu!" Wajah Luhan terlihat memerah, antara malu dan marah bercampur menjadi satu.

"Kau tahu, aku tidak berpikiran sampai ke situ."

"Bullsh*t!"

"Aku serius, Luhan- _ssi_."

Akhirnya Luhan berhenti melempari Sehun dengan bantal, karena stok bantal yang ada di dekatnya sudah habis. Napasnya naik-turun. Kesal sekaligus lelah. Melihat Luhan yang sudah bergeming, Sehun pun kemudian mendekati gadis itu.

"YAK!"

Namun, teriakan dari Luhan menghentikan langkahnya. "Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan memakai pakaian dahulu. Oh ya, aku sudah menyiapkan pakaian untukmu. Pakaian biasa dengan seragam sekolah. Apa kau ... mau pergi ke sekolah?"

Luhan menggeleng. "Buat apa? Ke sekolah pun ... tak ada gunanya."

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Sehun tersenyum. "Hari ini kita membolos."

"Yak! Cepatlah pakai pakaianmu!"

"Iya, iya."

 _*bad*_

 **From : Xi Hao Wang**

 _Apa kau tahu di mana anakku berada sekarang? Aku sangat mengkhawatirkannya. Namun, aku tidak bisa menemuinya saat ini._

Pemuda itu tersenyum saat membaca sebuah pesan yang masuk dari Xi Hao Wang tersebut. Jari-jemarinya kemudian bergerak lancar untuk membalas pesan tersebut.

 **To : Xi Hao Wang**

 _Anda tidak usah khawatir. Anak Anda, Xi Luhan, ada bersamaku sekarang._

.

.

.

 _Tbc ..._

 ** _Yohooooo! I'm come back! Ada yg kangen, gk?_** ** _Hehehe_** ** _Maaf, baru bisa update sekarang. Biasa, minggu2 kemarin ada kesibukan. Ceileh.._** ** _Buat yg udah nebak2, siapa kira2 mata2 yg diutus(?) oleh papinya Luhan, selamat! Kalian salah. Hahaha! #Peace_** ** _Ya sudah, setelah baca, silakan review!_** ** _Pai pai_** ** _Wassalam!_**


	12. Chapter 11

.

.

.

 _Bibir mungil itu sedari tadi hanya bungkam. Mata sipit itu menatap lurus ke depan, ke jalanan aspal yang dilalui oleh banyak kendaraan. Dan wajahnya, walaupun terkesan datar, namun masih tampak dengan jelas sebuah kesedihan di sana._

 **Sehun POV**

Luhan diam, aku pun juga demikian. Gadis itu sepertinya terlalu malas untuk sekadar mengobrol denganku. Apa aku kurang menarik di matanya, ya? Ah, bisa jadi jawabannya iya. Entah sudah berapa kali aku mengalihkan pandangan mataku dari jalanan di depan sana, hanya untuk melihat wajahnya yang dingin itu. Menurutku, Luhan memang tipe seorang gadis yang mematok harga pada ucapannya itu dengan harga yang mahal.

Aku, Oh Sehun, bukanlah seorang pemuda yang nyaman dengan suasana seperti ini. Menurutku ini sangat aneh. Aku, berada di dalam mobil ini tidak sendiri. Namun, kenapa aku merasa sendiri?

Hh ... salahkah jika aku menganggap Luhan seperti manekin hidup sekarang?

"Luhan-ssi." Akhirnya, aku memantapkan hati untuk memanggilnya. Sekalipun mungkin saja panggilan itu tidak dihiraukannya, aku siap. Karena kutahu, suasana hatinya sedang tidak baik.

"Ya?"

Dan aku pun tersenyum lebar saat dia menyahutnya. Jadi, dia tidak sepenuhnya diam. Telinganya masih termanfaatkan dengan baik. "Ng ... bagaimana kalau kita singgah ke ...," aku mencoba mengingat-ingat tempat yang bagus untuk dikunjungi, "um ... taman misalnya?"

Dari sudut mataku, aku melihatnya menggeleng. Tanda bahwa ideku tersebut kurang menarik. "Aku ingin cepat-cepat sampai," ucapnya dengan nada yang tanpa adanya semangat sama sekali. Seperti seseorang yang sedang mengalami 5L. Lemah, lesu, lelah, lunglai, dan lapar. Ia tadi memintaku untuk mengantarnya ke rumah Kai. Pemuda itu adalah teman dekatnya. Ia selalu berbagi kisah dengan Kai. Oh, Luhan-ssi ..., tak tahukah kau, kalau aku sedikit ... cemburu.

Ya, aku cemburu. Kenapa harus Kai, saat di sini ada aku? Aku bisa menjadi pendengar yang baik. Aku juga bisa menjadi penasehat yang bijak. Apa wajahku ini tidak memungkinkan untuk menjadi seperti itu semua? Oh, ayolah ... biarkan aku menjadi seperti Kai untuk sekali ini saja.

"Ah, baiklah."

Akhirnya, aku pun hanya bisa mempercepat laju mobilku.

 **Author POV**

Suara deru mobil yang semakin terdengar bising itu menandakan bahwa mobil tersebut sedang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Pemiliknya sudah memodifikasinya menjadi mobil yang awalnya bersuara tenang dan wajar, kini berubah menjadi mobil yang membuat orang lain yang tidak terbiasa mendengarnya menjadi ingin menyumpal telinga mereka dengan apa pun agar suara itu tidak terdengar.

Tapi, lain halnya dengan Luhan. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak mengeluh atau pun protes dengan suara mobil itu. Karena baginya, suara hatinya lebih ribut daripada suara mobil tersebut. Dia butuh seseorang yang bisa mendengarkan keluh kesahnya saat ini. Dan Kai-lah yang paling tepat. Tidak mungkin jika ia bercerita pada Sehun, karena baginya, pemuda itu masih berstatus sebagai orang asing yang baru saja mulai mengambil ancang-ancang untuk ikut mencampuri hidupnya.

Suatu hal atau lebih mengarah ke masalah yang tidak boleh sembarang orang mengetahuinya. Itu adalah aib. Keburukan yang berasal dari ayah kandungnya sendiri.

"Luhan-ssi," Sehun memanggil Luhan lagi. "Apa kau tidak ingin pulang ke rumahmu?" tanyanya. Meskipun saat ini gadis itu bersamanya, namun, ada orang lain yang sedang mengkhawatirkan gadis itu. Yaitu, ayahnya. Ya, ayah mana yang tidak khawatir jika putrinya pergi dengan amarah yang memuncak, serta tidak pulang semalaman. Pasti semua ayah di dunia ini memiliki rasa tersebut. Kecuali, ayah yang tidak memiliki hati.

"Tidak untuk sekarang," jawab Luhan tanpa menoleh sedikit pun ke arah Sehun. Ia belum siap untuk bertatap muka dengan ayahnya lagi. Ia khawatir jika perasaan benci kepada pria paruh baya itu semakin memenuhi hatinya. Ia belum siap.

"Tapi ayahmu kini sedang mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Ya?" Luhan langsung menoleh ke arah Sehun penuh selidik.

Sehun yang sadar akan perkataannya pun langsung meralatnya, "M-maksudku, ayahmu pasti sedang mengkhawatirkanmu sekarang." Dalam hati, pemuda itu merutuki kecerobohannya. Jangan sampai Luhan tahu, kalau selama ini dialah yang mengawasi setiap gerak-gerik gadis itu. Dia tidak ingin Luhan menjauhinya.

Luhan mendesah. "Aku tidak peduli." Menurut Luhan, ayahnya memang pantas jika sekarang mengkhawatirkannya. Bukankah itu memang sikap seorang ayah yang sesungguhnya? Harusnya memang iya.

"Ah ... seperti itu." Sehun manggut-manggut paham. Setelah itu, ia terdiam. Luhan pun demikian. Tidak ada obrolan lagi di antara keduanya. Sebab, Sehun bingung harus membahas apa lagi dengan gadis itu. Pemuda tersebut sangat ingin menghiburnya. Namun, dengan melihat wajah Luhan dari samping saja, sepertinya hal itu tidak memungkinkan. Dan juga, Sehun juga sedang tidak memiliki stok cerita atau apa pun dengan genre humor. Jadi, ia hanya berdeham-deham saja. Ya ... anggap saja kalau tenggorokannya sedang gatal.

Keterdiaman itu berlangsung hingga mereka tiba di rumah Kai. Sehun langsung pulang. Dia tidak ingin ikut campur dalam masalah Luhan kali ini. Karena dia tahu, yang dibutuhkan Luhan saat ini adalah Kai. Dan juga, Luhan tadi tidak mengatakan apa pun padanya.

"Terima kasih." Oh, tidak. Ada dua kata itu yang diucapkan Luhan tadi. Dan setelah itu, gadis itu berlalu pergi, menghilang di balik pagar rumah Kai. Tanpa mempersilakannya untuk ikut masuk ke dalam.

Kini, tak ada yang bisa membuatnya tertawa. Semuanya terasa datar. Bahkan, cerita komedi sekalipun.

Luhan tiba-tiba saja memeluk Kai. Jelas saja pemuda itu terkejut bukan main. Tidak seperti biasanya. Biasanya, gadis itu hanya akan bersandar di bahu Kai saja, itu pun jika ada masalah yang sedang menimpanya.

"Kai-ya," Luhan memanggil Kai lirih. Air mata sudah mengalir di pipinya, dan bahkan, sudah mendarat di baju berwarna hitam yang dikenakan oleh sahabatnya itu.

"W-wae? Kau kenapa, hah?" tanya Kai bingung.

"Kau kemarin pergi ke Busan, ya? Kenapa kau tidak mengajakku? Kau tahu, aku juga merindukan harabeoji dan halmeoni di sana." Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Kai, Luhan malah membahas hal lain.

"I-iya. Tapi, dari mana kau tahu? Apa ... Sehun memberitahumu?" Kai mengernyit saat tak sengaja mendengar suara isakan. "Semalam aku meneleponmu. Tapi kau tak mengangkatnya. Apa kau tidak membawa ponselmu?" Kai tadi tidak melihat Sehun. Yang membukakan Luhan pintu adalah ibunya.

"Tidak. Ponselku ketinggalan di rumah."

"Apa?" Kai terkesiap. Pemuda itu pun langsung melepaskan pelukannya. Dilihatnya wajah Luhan yang sudah penuh dengan air mata. Matanya kelihatan sembab, serta hidungnya memerah. "Yak, Luhan-ah! Kau ... tidak kenapa-kenapa, 'kan?"

Luhan dengan berat hati menggelengkan kepalanya. Tangan kanannya kemudian tergerak untuk memegangi dadanya. Sesak, serta ada rasa nyeri di sana. "Aku ... tidak kenapa-kenapa," ucapnya, mencoba meyakinkan Kai.

Namun, bukan Kai namanya jika tidak peka terhadap perasaan Luhan. "Hei, Luhan-ah."

Tanpa babibu, Luhan langsung memeluk erat Kai lagi. Gadis itu semakin terisak. "Appa ..."

"Wae? Kenapa dengan appa-mu, hah?"

Luhan pun kemudian menceritakan semua masalahnya kepada Kai. Dan Kai, tentunya terkejut bukan main mengetahui hal itu. Ingin rasanya pemuda itu meninju wajah ayahnya Luhan. Ya, agar sakit hati Luhan bisa terbalaskan.

*bad*

"Sehun-ssi!"

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya begitu memasuki rumah. Di depan sana, kini berdiri seorang pria paruh baya yang ia kenalnya. Itu Xi Hao Wang, ayah Luhan. "Ah, Ajeossi." Sehun tersenyum. Sejujurnya, ia sedikit terkejut akan kedatangan Tuan Xi di rumahnya. Tiba-tiba dan tanpa menghubunginya terlebih dahulu. Pemuda tinggi itu kemudian melangkah mendekati Tuan Xi.

"Di mana ... putriku?" tanya Tuan Xi. Ia tak melihat Luhan bersama Sehun. Karena setahunya, pemuda itu tadi membalas pesannya yang menyatakan bahwa putrinya ada bersama pemuda tersebut.

"Ah, putri Anda ada di rumahnya Kai. Dia tadi menyuruhku agar mengantarnya ke sana," jawab Sehun.

Tuan Xi tersenyum. Lalu, beliau berkata, "Apa ... dia baik-baik saja?"

Sehun tersenyum hambar. "Tidak. Dia tampak tidak baik-baik saja."

Bagaimana bisa seseorang akan baik-baik saja setelah mengetahui kalau ayah kandungnya berkhianat? Bahkan, untuk pura-pura tersenyum sekalipun, rasanya begitu sulit. Hanya air mata yang terlihat. Namun, Luhan bisa menutupinya dengan ekspresi datar andalannya.

"Ya ... dia memang tidak dalam keadaan yang baik-baik saja. Kalau begitu, terima kasih banyak," Tuan Xi menepuk bahu Sehun, "terima kasih banyak karena sudah mengawasi anak saya."

"Ne, Ajeossi. Senang, bisa membantu Anda," balas Sehun.

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu." Tuan Xi lalu melangkah pergi dari sana.

*bad*

Kai menatap dingin pria paruh baya yang kini duduk di hadapannya itu. Dulu, ia sangat menghormatinya. Namun sekarang, sepertinya hal itu tidak berguna. Menghormati seseorang yang telah membuat anak kandungnya sendiri sakit hati. "Apa yang membuat Ajeossi datang kemari?" tanyanya dingin.

"Saya mau menjemput Luhan," jawab pria itu, mencoba setenang mungkin.

"Menjemput Luhan? Tapi maaf, Luhan tidak ada di sini," bohong Kai. Dari mana dia tahu kalau Luhan ada di sini? pikirnya.

"Benarkah? Kau tidak sedang berbohong, 'kan?"

"Tidak." Kai mengelak.

"Di mana eomma-mu? Saya ingin bertemu dengannya."

"Eomma–"

"Kenapa kau mencariku?" Belum sempat Kai menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ibunya sudah datang sambil membawa nampan yang berisi secangkir kopi di tangannya.

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa."

"Apa yang membawamu kemari?" tanya Nyonya Kim sambil menaruh cangkir tersebut ke atas meja.

"Aku ingin menjemput putriku," jawab pria itu, Xi Hao Wang.

"Setelah apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" Nyonya Kim lalu mendesah. "Yak, Xi Hao Wang-ssi. Kau tahu, perbuatanmu itu mampu membuat anakmu menderita. Dia sangat kecewa padamu."

Tuan Xi lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan langsung berlutut di lantai. "Maafkan aku," ucapnya dengan kepala yang tertunduk.

"Minta maaflah pada Luhan serta mendiang istrimu. Serta ... minta maaflah juga kepada Tuhan. Perbuatanmu dulu mungkin sangat memalukan. Namun, kau bisa mulai memperbaiki kesalahanmu itu dari sekarang. Sayangilah Luhan. Dia anak kandungmu. Dia butuh kasih sayangmu. Apa selama ini kau tahu apa yang dia alami? Biar aku tebak, kau pasti kurang memperhatikannya. Kau terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu. Mungkin, menurut orang-orang di luaran sana, Luhan adalah gadis yang buruk. Namun, menurutku itu tidak benar. Dia hanya merasa kesepian. Hao Wang-ssi, kau paham 'kan, dengan maksud ucapanku?" ujar Nyonya Kim panjang lebar.

Tuan Xi menganggukkan kepalanya. Air mata yang sedari tadi ia tahan, kini tumpah ruah. Ia memang seorang lelaki. Tapi, tak masalah 'kan, kalau seorang lelaki menangis?

"Tapi ... biarkan aku membawa Luhan pulang."

Kai dan ibunya saling pandang. Detik selanjutnya, Nyonya Kim mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah ... tapi, kau harus janji kalau kau tidak akan menyakiti hati Luhan lagi."

"Ya, aku berjanji."

*bad*

Tuan Xi menatap putrinya yang sedang tertidur pulas itu dalam. Dibelainya pucuk kepalanya sayang. Terbesit rasa bersalah yang amat sangat dalam di hatinya. Anaknya, putri semata wayang dari mendiang istrinya, selama ini membutuhkan kasih sayangnya. Namun, ke mana saja ia selama ini? Hanya sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sebagai direktur, bukan seorang ayah.

"Luhan-ah ... maafkan Appa."

.

.

.

Tbc ...

 ** _Haloha! Maaf, lambat update. Biasa, faktor M memengaruhi lagu :D_** ** _Yodah, Review-nya dong!_** ** _Kritik dan saran juga diperlukan.._** ** _Terima kasih_**


	13. Chapter 12

Dengusan itu keluar dari mulut seorang gadis yang baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya. Sebab, dia melihat seorang pria paruh baya yang sedang membuka tirai jendela di kamarnya. Seseorang yang sampai detik ini masih dibencinya.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun, Luhanie?" ucap pria paruh baya itu saat melihat putri tersayangnya menatapnya dengan wajah datar.

Gadis itu tak menyahut. Lalu, dia memalingkan wajah dan beranjak turun dari ranjang. _Kenapa Kai membiarkan Appa membawaku pulang semalam? Tsk, menyebalkan._ Gadis itu membatin. Dia melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Kali ini, lebih baik pergi ke sekolah daripada berada di rumah.

*bad*

"Eoh, Luhan-ah!"

Luhan lantas menoleh saat Shin Young menyerukan namanya. Detik selanjutnya, dia mendengus. Gadis itu kemudian menatap datar ayah, ibu tirinya, serta Baekhyun yang sedang sarapan di ruang makan.

"Kemarilah! Ayo kita makan bersama," lanjut Shin Young. Tentunya, sambil menampilkan senyum hangatnya.

Luhan dengan setengah hati berjalan menghampiri ketiganya. Dia sebenarnya sedikit heran, kenapa tiba-tiba saja ibu tirinya itu berbicara dengannya dengan nada lembut. Tidak seperti biasanya. Dia lalu duduk tepat di depan Shin Young atau di sebelah kiri Baekhyun.

"Kau harus sarapan," ujar Shin Young sambil mengambilkan Luhan nasi. "Aku tidak mau kalau sampai putriku yang cantik ini jatuh pingsan di sekolah."

Luhan tersentak. _Apa aku tidak salah dengar?_ batinnya. Ini betul-betul aneh. Ada banyak terkaan yang muncul di kepala Luhan. Apa Shin Young semalam mimpi didatangi ibunya? Apa Shin Young baru mendapat hidayah dari Tuhan? Apa Shin Young sudah bertobat? Dan, apa ayahnya yang membuat ibu tirinya itu jadi begitu terhadapnya?

Tak hanya Luhan saja yang tersentak, Baekhyun pun juga demikian. Gadis itu kini menatap ke arah Luhan dingin. Tatapan yang penuh dengan rasa kebencian. Ya, Baekhyun benci Luhan.

Luhan hanya memakan beberapa sendok nasi saja. Setelah itu, dia beranjak dari sana. "Terima kasih makanannya. Aku pergi," pamitnya. Dia belum terbiasa dengan keadaan yang seperti ini. Di mana, ayah dan ibu tirinya menjadi peduli dengannya.

"Tunggu Luhan-ah!"

Luhan menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar suara Tuan Xi yang menginterupsinya.

"Appa akan mengantarmu dan Baekhyun ke sekolah," lanjut Tuan Xi.

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa berangkat sendiri," tolak Luhan, tanpa berbalik untuk melihat wajah Tuan Xi yang sedang menatap punggungnya. Dia lalu kembali melangkah pergi.

"Luhan-ah!" Tuan Xi mengejar putrinya itu. Ia ingin sekali menebus segala kesalahannya selama ini. Terlalu banyak hal buruk yang sudah ia lakukan terhadap putrinya itu.

Luhan tak menyahut. Sampai detik ini, rasa sakit yang disebabkan oleh Tuan Xi masih membekas di hatinya. Dia belum menemukan cara agar dia bisa memaafkan segala kesalahan ayahnya tersebut. Luhan sebenarnya mendengar seruan itu, namun dia sengaja tak menyahut. Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ingin rasanya dia menangis saat mengingat kejadian semalam.

"Luhan-ah!"

Luhan akhirnya berhenti melangkah saat tangan kekar itu berhasil mencekal lengannya.

"Maafkan Appa. Appa mohon," lirih Tuan Xi.

Luhan menoleh. "Harusnya bukan denganku Appa meminta maaf. Tapi dengan eomma," ucapnya, lalu melepas paksa cekalan tangan ayahnya. Gadis itu kemudian melengos pergi dari sana, menginggalkan Tuan Xi yang menatap punggung putrinya itu sendu.

 _Ini bahkan lebih sakit daripada sakit yang kurasakan di jantungku._

*bad*

 _Rooftop_

sepertinya sudah menjadi tempat yang istimewa bagi Luhan. Karena, hampir setiap hari gadis itu berada di sana.

"Kai-ya, kenapa kau semalam membiarkan appa membawaku? Kau tahu, aku masih belum bisa menerima semua pengkhianatan yang dia lakukan ke eomma."

 _"Mianhae. Aku hanya tidak tega melihat appa-mu yang memohon dengan wajah sedih di hadapanku dan eomma. Mianhae, Luhan-ah."_

"Ne."

Luhan menutup obrolannya dengan Kai di telepon secara sepihak. Dia tidak mau menyalahkan pemuda itu. Kai sudah banyak membantunya.

"Xi Luhan-ssi."

Seorang gadis berperawakan mungil memanggilnya. Dia lantas menoleh ke belakang, dan langsung mendengus saat melihat gadis tersebut. Itu Byun Baekhyun, berjalan menghampiri Luhan dengan menampilkan ekspresi wajah dinginnya.

" _Wae_? Kenapa kau kemari?" tanya Luhan malas.

"Selamat, kau telah berhasil membuat eomma luluh padamu. Tsk, kau memang pandai mencari muka," ucap Baekhyun.

Luhan mendesah. Gadis itu kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap ke arah Baekhyun dingin. "Apa aku terlihat seperti itu? Tsk, maaf. Tapi aku lebih memilih untuk pergi ke klub malam daripada harus mencari muka di hadapan eomma-mu itu. Kurang kerjaan," balas Luhan, lalu melangkah pergi dari sana. Tak lupa untuk menabrak bahu Baekhyun.

 _Mencari muka? Apa itu sesuatu hal yang bisa mengantarkanku pada kebahagiaan? Kalau iya, aku akan melakukannya._

*bad*

"Luhan-ssi!" panggil Sehun saat melihat Luhan tengah berjalan di koridor sekolah.

Belum ada setengah hari, terhitung sudah ada empat orang yang memanggil gadis itu. Yang pertama ada ibu tirinya saat mengajaknya sarapan tadi, yang kedua ada ayahnya, yang ketiga ada Baekhyun, dan yang keempat ada Sehun.

 _Jangan kau panggil namaku, jika itu hanya untuk menyakitiku._

Luhan tak menyahut. Bukan berarti dia tak mendengar panggilan Sehun itu. Dia mendengarnya. Hanya saja, dia terlalu malas untuk meladeni pemuda itu.

"Luhan-ssi!"

 _Tsk, dia memang menyebalkan_ , Luhan membatin. Dia tidak mengerti, kenapa dia harus berurusan dengan Sehun. Ah, tidak. Sehun-lah yang mendekatinya. Bahkan, di hari pertama bertemu pun, dia sudah berurusan dengannya.

 _Grep!_

Sehun berhasil meraih lengan Luhan. "Luhan-ssi!"

Luhan menepis tangan Sehun, tanpa menatap wajah pemuda itu. _Mood_ -nya hari ini masih buruk. Dia ingin sendiri, tanpa adanya pengganggu. Gadis itu kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Luhan-ssi!"

Namun, Sehun menahan lengannya lagi dan lagi. Yang membuat Luhan mendengus kesal. Tak tahukah Sehun sekarang, kalau banyak pasang mata yang menatap ke arah mereka? Luhan tak suka itu. Ada saatnya hal seperti itu terjadi, tapi tidak untuk sekarang.

Luhan pun menoleh, menatap wajah Sehun kesal. Tidak bisakah dia menikmati kesendiriannya sekarang? Ya, meskipun tidak ada kebahagiaan di dalamnya. "Kenapa kau selalu mengikutiku?" tanya Luhan.

"Ekhm," Sehun berdeham. Dia lalu mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Luhan. "Itu karena kau spesial. Tidak ada seorang pun yang boleh menyakitimu," ucapnya, dan mampu membuat Luhan membulatkan matanya.

Sehun tersenyum. "Bagaimana? Aku benar, kan?"

Luhan berdecak. "Tapi sayang, banyak yang tidak menyukaiku," ucapnya, lalu melangkah pergi.

"Yak, Luhan-ssi!" Sehun mengejar Luhan.

"Apa lagi?" kesal Luhan.

"Ikutlah denganku." Sehun meraih tangan Luhan, dan mengajaknya pergi dari sana. "Aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat. Sepertinya kau sedang membutuhkan suatu hiburan."

"Apa?" Luhan tersentak. "Yak, Oh Sehun-ssi! Kau akan membawaku ke mana, hah?"

Sehun membawa Luhan ke tempat mobilnya terparkir. Dan, menyuruh gadis itu untuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Luhan ingin menolak, namun tidak bisa. Sebab, Sehun terus memaksanya.

"Ke mana kau akan membawaku pergi, hah?" tanya Luhan saat Sehun mulai melajukan mobilnya keluar dari area sekolah.

"Yang jelas, bukan ke klub malam yang sering kau datangi," jawab Sehun santai.

" _Mwo_?"

"Kau tahu, demi dirimu aku rela membolos."

"Tidak ada yang menyuruhmu untuk membolos."

"Hatiku yang menyuruhnya."

Luhan terdiam. Sehun adalah seorang pemuda yang sangat aneh menurutnya. Terkadang, pemuda itu bisa membuatnya mendengus kesal, dan terkadang juga, pemuda itu bisa membuatnya terenyuh. "Terserah kau saja," ucap Luhan malas. Protes pun tak membuahkan hasil apa-apa sekarang. Dia sudah berada di dalam mobil ini. Terjebak bersama seorang pemuda yang baru dikenalnya, namun berlagak seperti sudah mengenalnya lama.

*bad*

" _Ige_ _mwoya_? Kenapa kau membawaku ke tempat ini?" Luhan tak mengerti kenapa Sehun bisa membawanya ke tempat ini. Sebuah gereja yang terletak tidak begitu jauh dari sekolahnya. Gadis itu menatap Sehun penuh selidik.

"Ya ... ingin saja," jawab Sehun santai.

"Aku ingin pulang." Luhan mengayunkan kakinya, berniat untuk pergi dari sana, namun Sehun dengan sigap langsung menahan lengannya.

"Eits, kau tidak boleh pergi begitu saja. Aku tahu, kau pasti sangat jarang, ah, mungkin saja tidak pernah pergi ke tempat seperti ini, kan?" terka Sehun.

Luhan terdiam. Terakhir kali dia pergi ke gereja adalah saat ibunya masih hidup dulu. Saat di mana segala kesedihan yang terjadi sekarang belum ada.

"Ayo, kita masuk," ajak Sehun kemudian sambil menarik lengan Luhan untuk masuk ke dalam gereja.

 _Apa dengan aku pergi ke tempat seperti ini aku akan hidup bahagia?_

Sehun dan Luhan kemudian duduk di salah satu bangku yang ada di dalam gereja tersebut. "Aku tahu, pasti ada banyak beban dalam dirimu. Berdoalah kepada Tuhan, agar beban itu berkurang," ujar Sehun.

"Tidak usah sok tahu," balas Luhan.

"Aku tidak sok tahu. Melihat wajahmu saja, itu sudah kentara sekali kalau kau sedang punya masalah. Ayo, kita berdoa. Kau tahu caranya berdoa, kan?"

Luhan mendesah. "Aku bukan orang bodoh yang kerjaannya hanya mengganggu hidup orang lain saja. Tentu aku tahu," ujarnya tak terima.

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Sehun lalu menghadap ke depan dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya yang saling bertaut. Tak lupa pula untuk menutup kedua matanya.

Luhan menatap Sehun dalam diam. Gadis itu melihat pemuda di sebelahnya tersebut tampak serius berdoa kepada Tuhan.

 _Apa dia selalu tampak bahagia karena selalu berdoa kepada Tuhan? Kalau iya, maka aku akan melakukannya._

Luhan pun melakukan hal yang sama dengan apa yang Sehun lakukan. Berdoa kepada sang pencipta.

 _Tuhan ..._

 _Mungkin aku adalah salah satu hamba-Mu yang mempunyai banyak kesalahan._

 _Apakah hidupku seperti ini karena takdir-Mu? Kalau iya, aku menerimanya._

 _Tuhan ..._

 _Maafkanlah hamba-Mu ini yang kadang kala selalu melupakan-Mu._

 _Tuhan ..._

 _Aku mohon, tempatkanlah eomma ke surga. Ia adalah sosok seorang ibu yang baik._

Sehun menyelesaikan doanya. Pemuda itu lalu melihat Luhan yang duduk di sebelahnya. Gadis itu menangis dengan kedua mata yang masih tertutup. Dia merasa iba melihatnya.

 _Tuhan ..._

 _Terima kasih karena Engkau telah mengirimkan orang-orang baik di antara orang-orang yang tidak baik di sisiku._

 _Amin._

Luhan mengakhiri doanya. Dia lalu menghapus air mata yang mengalir di kedua pipinya. Tak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi Sehun terus-terusan menatapnya.

"Hiks, _eomma_ ... _bogoshipeoyo_ ...," lirih Luhan.

Melihat Luhan yang menangis, hati Sehun pun tergerak untuk mencoba menenangkan gadis itu. Tangannya terulur ke punggung Luhan. "Semua orang yang ada di dunia ini pasti akan mati. Begitu pun kita. Tapi, kita tak pernah tahu kapan Tuhan akan memanggil kita."

"Semua orang juga tahu hal itu," sahut Luhan dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Ya, kau benar."

Bukannya tenang, Luhan malah semakin terisak.

"Kau kenapa? Kau merindukan eomma-mu?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan tak menjawabnya, dan semakin terisak.

Sehun pun dengan segera memeluk gadis itu. Menenangkannya. " _Uljima_ ..."

Eomma mungkin akan sedih jika melihatku seperti ini. Tapi ... aku tidak bisa untuk tidak seperti ini. Eomma ... maafkan aku.

*bad*

 _Aku ingin melihat senyuman yang berasal dari bibirmu itu. Ya, walaupun hanya sedetik._

Luhan keluar dari dalam mobil Sehun tanpa sepatah kata pun. Gadis itu hanya menampilkan ekspresi wajah sendunya. Lalu, dia berdiri di depan rumahnya sembari menunggu Sehun pergi.

"Hei, Luhan-ssi. Apa kau tidak ingin menawariku untuk mampir ke rumahmu?" ujar Sehun sambil menyembulkan sedikit kepalanya keluar dari jendela kaca mobil.

"Tidak. Ini sudah sore," sahut Luhan datar.

"Ah ... begitu, ya. Baiklah, aku akan pulang. Keundae ... bisakah kau tersenyum kepadaku meskipun hanya sedetik saja?"

Bukannya menuruti keinginan Sehun, Luhan malah berdecak. "Yak, Oh Sehun-ssi. Aku bukanlah seorang gadis yang dengan mudahnya menuruti segala keinginan seorang pria sepertimu. Dan, senyum tak bisa membuat kehidupanku menjadi seperti dahulu," tolaknya mentah-mentah.

"Aku tahu itu. Tapi, asal kau tahu, Luhan-ssi. Senyum memang tak bisa mengembalikan kenangan indah yang telah lalu, tetapi senyum mampu membuat orang lain yang melihatnya menjadi ikut tersenyum. Tanpa sadar, kau telah membagikan sebuah kebahagiaan kepada orang lain."

 _Benarkah seperti itu? Lalu, kenapa setiap kali dia tersenyum kepadaku, aku tidak bisa ikut tersenyum juga?_

"Kau terlalu kebanyakan teori, Oh Sehun-ssi." Luhan kemudian mulai melangkah pergi. "Terima kasih atas tumpangannya," ucapnya sebelum benar-benar pergi.

"Ya, sama-sama." Sehun tersenyum simpul melihat punggung Luhan yang mulai menghilang di balik pintu gerbang. "Gadis yang unik," gumamnya, lalu menghidupkan mesin mobilnya dan melajukannya untuk pergi dari sana.

Luhan berjalan dengan santai menuju kamarnya. Seperti biasa, rumah selalu sepi. Gadis itu tanpa sadar tersenyum tipis. Ini berkat Sehun. Karena pemuda itu, dia sadar bahwa tak ada untungnya terlalu larut dalam kesedihan. Dan, selalu mengingat Tuhan adalah yang utama.

 _Ceklek_

"Appa?"

Luhan terkejut begitu membuka pintu kamarnya. Di dalam sana, dia melihat Tuan Xi yang sedang duduk di atas ranjangnya dengan kepala yang tertunduk. "Apa yang Appa lakukan di kamarku?"

Tuan Xi mendongak, dan menatap Luhan sendu. "Kenapa kau tidak pernah cerita ke Appa, Luhan-ah?"

"M-maksud Appa?" Luhan tak mengerti dengan maksud pertanyaan ayahnya itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah cerita ke Appa kalau kau sakit, Luhan-ah?"

" _Ne_?"

.

.

.

 _Tbc ..._

 **Yohooo! I'm coming!** **Ada yang kangen sama nih ff, gk? #kagak** **Efek terlalu lama nggak update.** **Seperti biasa, silakan dikritik sepuasnya. Saya sangat menerima segala macam bentuk kritik apa pun. Demi berkembangnya ff ini.** **Oh, ya, kalau ada alur yang nggak logis, please tell me (sok Inggris)** **Jangan lupa voment...** **감사합니다...**


	14. Chapter 13

**Previous**

 _Luhan terkejut begitu membuka pintu kamarnya. Di dalam sana, dia melihat Tuan Xi yang sedang duduk di atas ranjangnya dengan kepala yang tertunduk. "Apa yang Appa lakukan di kamarku?"_ _Tuan Xi mendongak, dan menatap Luhan sendu. "Kenapa kau tidak pernah cerita ke Appa, Luhan-ah?"_ _"M-maksud Appa?" Luhan tak mengerti dengan maksud pertanyaan ayahnya itu._ _"Kenapa kau tidak pernah cerita ke Appa kalau kau sakit, Luhan-ah?"_ _"Ne?"_

Luhan terkejut bukan main. Bagaimana ayahnya bisa tahu tentang rahasia yang hanya diketahui oleh Tuhan, dia, dan Kai saja? Gadis itu diam di tempat. Dadanya sudah bergemuruh, karena was-was. "T-tidak. A-aku baik-baik saja," elak Luhan.

Tuan Xi lalu bangkit dari duduknya. Ia kemudian mengambil sebuah botol obat di atas kasur yang tadi ia letakkan di belakangnya. "Jangan berbohong, Luhan-ah. _Appa_ tidak suka kau berbohong." Ia menghampiri putrinya tersebut dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"A- _appa_ ... i-itu vitaminku. K-kenapa _Appa_ mengambilnya?" ucap Luhan gagap. Dia ceroboh, sangat-sangat ceroboh. Bagaimana bisa dia hanya menaruh benda yang menurutnya laknat itu hanya di dalam laci meja belajarnya?

"Jangan bohong, Luhan-ah ... _Appa_ sudah tahu semuanya."

"Ya?"

Tuan Xi langsung memeluk Luhan saat ia sudah berada di dekat putrinya itu. " _Wae_?! Kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang hal ini ke _Appa_ , Luhan-ah?! _Wae_?!" teriaknya sambil terisak.

Luhan pun menangis. Bukan karena melihat ayahnya yang menangis. Tetapi, karena melihat kecerobohannya sendiri.

" _Appa_ menyayangimu, Luhan-ah ... tak seharusnya kau seperti ini. _Appa_ tidak mau kehilangan orang yang _Appa_ sayangi untuk yang kedua kalinya."

Luhan tak mampu berkata-kata lagi. Percuma saja dia mengelak. Semuanya sudah jelas sekarang. Ayahnya tahu. Dan, selamat datang rumah sakit tak lama lagi.

" _Appa_ ..."

Tuan Xi melepaskan pelukannya. "Kau jangan pernah berpikir bahwa _Appa_ tak menyayangimu, Luhan-ah. _Appa_ sangat menyayangimu."

" _Appa_ ..."

*bad*

Luhan menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin sendu. Kini, hidupnya telah berubah 180. Tidak ada lagi senyum di wajahnya. Yang ada hanyalah ekspresi datar. Sebuah ekspresi yang menggambarkan bahwa gadis itu adalah sosok yang dingin.

Berat badannya juga tampak menurun. Bahkan, baju berukuran M pun tampak kedodoran di badannya. Sekurus itukah dia?

Luhan kemudian berjalan menuju nakas. Diambilnya ponsel yang tergeletak di atas sana. Satu-satunya orang yang bisa mendengarkan keluh kesahnya saat ini adalah Kai, sahabat baiknya. Gadis itu menghubungi pemuda itu.

 _"Ya, Luhan-ah ... ada apa?"_

"Kai-ya ...," ucap Luhan lirih

 _"Wae? Ada apa, hah?"_ tanya Kai dari seberang telepon.

"Bisa kita bertemu sekarang?" pinta Luhan. Ini sudah jam sebelas malam, namun bagi gadis itu, jam segitu masih sangatlah sore.

 _"Oh, tentu. Bertemu di mana? Apa aku harus menjemputmu?"_

"Tidak perlu. Kita bisa bertemu di Sungai Han."

 _"Apa? Sungai Han? Ah, baiklah. Aku akan ke sana sekarang."_

"Ng ... tapi kau tidak sedang sibuk, kan?"

 _"Hahaha, tentu saja tidak. Kau tahu, seorang Kim Kai tidak pernah yang namanya sibuk."_

"Baiklah ... aku akan menunggumu di sana."

Setelah itu, Luhan mengakhiri panggilannya. Lalu, gadis itu melesat pergi dari sana. Dia tidak peduli ini sudah larut atau belum, yang jelas, dia hanya ingin berbagi cerita dengan Kai. Hanya Kai-lah yang mampu memahami perasaannya saat ini. Ya, meskipun laki-laki itu sangat genit jika melihat perempuan cantik.

*bad*

"Apa aku terlambat?" tanya Kai begitu sampai di Sungai Han dan duduk di sebelah Luhan.

Luhan menoleh. "Tidak. Aku juga baru sampai," jawabnya.

"Ah ... baguslah kalau begitu." Kai kemudian memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Luhan. "Kau kenapa, hah? Apa ada masalah?" tanyanya.

Luhan mengangguk pelan. Dia lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kai, dan menatap sendu air sungai yang tenang. "Kai-ya ...," ucapnya lirih.

" _Wae_? Kau kenapa, hah?" sahut Kai, lalu melingkarkan tangan kanannya di bahu Luhan.

" _Appa_ tahu."

"Tahu apa?"

"Mengenai penyakitku."

"Apa?! Bagaimana bisa?"

"Kai-ya ... aku harus bagaimana?"

"Ng ... mungkin itu memang yang terbaik buatmu, Luhan-ah."

Luhan langsung menegakkan badannya. "Terbaik?" Dia lalu mendesah. "Kau tahu, dia bahkan selalu menyuruh orang lain untuk memperhatikanku."

" _Appa_ -mu sibuk, Luhan-ah."

Luhan mendengus. "Sesibuk apa pun seorang ayah, seharusnya dia masih bisa menyisihkan waktu untuk anaknya." Dia lalu menangis.

Kai pun bergerak untuk memeluk gadis di sampingnya tersebut. Dia tahu banyak apa yang Luhan rasakan selama ini. Semenjak ibunya meninggal, hanya dirinyalah yang selalu menjadi buku harian bagi Luhan. Tempat berkeluh kesahnya selama ini. Bahagia dan sedih selalu Luhan bagi dengannya.

"Kau tahu, Kai-ya, mungkin sekarang ada seseorang yang sedang mengamatiku dari jauh."

"Hah?"

"Tadi aku sudah bilang, kan, kalau appa selalu menyuruh orang lain untuk memperhatikanku. Sekarang pun, mungkin orang suruhan _appa_ sedang memperhatikanku."

"Menurutku, itu cara _appa_ -mu menyayangimu. Aw!"

Luhan langsung mencubit perut Kai.

"Yak, kenapa kau mencubitku?"

"Jadi, kau lebih berpihak kepada _appa_ -ku daripada kepadaku, begitu?"

"A-ah, tentu saja tidak. Aku tetap berpihak kepadamu, kok." Kai nyengir lebar. Dia tidak ingin membuat Luhan marah.

*bad*

 **Luhan POV** _Kapan kebahagiaan datang kepadaku?_

Pertanyaan seperti itu entah sudah ke berapa kalinya muncul di benakku.

Bahagia.

Ya, suatu hal yang mampu membuatku menyunggingkan sudut bibirku ke atas.

Suatu hal yang mampu membuatku mengeluarkan suara berderai karena gembira.

Lupakan saja.

Hal itu sudah lama berlalu.

Kebahagiaanku.

Jangan salahkan diriku jika aku sudah lupa bagaimana caranya tersenyum.

Bisa jadi, hal itu sudah hilang dari kamus hidupku.

Bahagia tidak sesederhana yang orang lain katakan.

Bahagia itu bagiku sulit.

Apa ini sudah kehendak dari Tuhan?

Kalau iya, maka aku akan menerimanya.

Aku duduk bersandar di atas ranjang sambil menekuk kedua kakiku. Memeluk anggota badan yang berfungsi untuk menopang tubuh itu dalam diam. Ini sudah lewat tengah malam, namun mata lelah ini belum berniat untuk tertutup rapat.

Tidur adalah salah satu hal yang agak sulit untuk kulakukan. Kecuali, jika keadaan tubuhku ini sudah sangat lelah.

"Hh ..." Aku menghela napas panjang. Besok atau lusa, _appa_ pasti akan membawaku ke tempat itu. Tempat di mana terakhir kali _eomma_ berbicara kepadaku. Tempat yang aku benci.

 _Drrrttt ... Drrrttt ..._

Ponselku yang ada di atas nakas bergetar. Ada sebuah pesan yang masuk. Siapa orang yang dengan rajinnya mengirimiku pesan di jam begini? Sepertinya pesan dari operator. Aku pun meraih benda persegi panjang tersebut malas.

 **From : Kai**

 _Biar kutebak, pasti kau belum tidur, kan?_ _Ya, ya, ya, aku memang selalu benar._ _Jangan terlalu menggunakan otakmu untuk berpikir, atau otakmu akan eror._ _Hahaha_ _Aku hanya bercanda._ _Eum ... mungkin ini bisa sedikit menghiburmu._ _Tunggu sebentar._

 **Author POV**

Luhan mengerutkan dahinya heran begitu selesai membaca pesan yang dikirimkan Kai padanya tersebut. Kai memang yang paling tahu dan paham tentang dirinya. Jadi, tak heran jika tebakan pemuda itu selalu benar.

Tak lama setelah itu, ponsel Luhan bergetar kembali. Ada pesan lagi yang berasal dari Kai.

 **From : Kai**

 _Kuharap, mulutmu tidak menganga lebar setelah melihat ini._ _*pict_

Luhan lalu meng-klik foto yang dikirimkan padanya tersebut. Tapi, bukannya menganga seperti yang tertulis di pesan Kai, Luhan malah mendesah.

Itu adalah fotonya Sehun, dengan ekspresi wajah yang absurd. Entah dari mana Kai mendapatkannya.

Luhan pun kemudian membalas pesan Kai.

 **To : Kai**

 _Dari mana kau mendapatkan foto aneh seperti itu?_

"Oh, astaga ... apa Kai seorang _paparazi_?" ucap Luhan.

 **From : Kai**

 _Kau tak tahu, ya, kalau aku berteman baik dengannya._ _*pict_

Luhan mendengus melihat foto kedua yang dikirim oleh Kai itu. "Tsk, apa dia sudah gila? Untuk apa coba dia mengirimiku foto _namja_ itu?"

Tak lama kemudian, Kai mengirimi Luhan pesan lagi.

 **From : Kai**

 _*pict_

Tanpa sadar, Luhan tertawa sekilas. Siapa pun itu, pasti akan tertawa –walaupun sebentar– jika disuguhkan foto _derp_ seperti itu. "Tsk, Kai memang benar-benar seorang _paparazi_. Haha." Dia lalu terdiam sejenak. "Apa ... aku baru saja tertawa?"

*bad*

 _Tak ada yang tahu bagaimana takdir seseorang di masa depan nanti. Dan, aku sangat berharap di masa depanku nanti tidak seperti ini._

Luhan menatap para siswa yang sedang berlalu lalang di bawah sana dalam diam. Di sampingnya ada Sehun yang sedang berusaha untuk mengajaknya berbicara. Namun, Luhan tampak tak acuh.

"Sepertinya kau sudah membuang salah satu kebiasaanmu," ujar Sehun. Dia lalu mencolek bahu Luhan. "Hei!"

Luhan pun menoleh ke arah Sehun, dan menatap pemuda tinggi itu datar. "Apa kau orang yang disuruh oleh _appa_ -ku untuk mengawasiku?"

"Ya?" Sehun tersentak.

"Kau selalu mengikutiku. Apa kau semalam juga mengikutiku ke Sungai Han?"

"Ti-tidak."

"Benarkah?"

"Y-ya, tentu saja. Aku menyukaimu. Aku sangat ingin dekat dengan dirimu."

Luhan mendengus. Dia lalu bangkit dari duduknya. "Kau buang saja rasa sukamu itu jauh-jauh, karena aku tak akan pernah membalasnya," ucapnya lalu mengayunkan kakinya pergi.

"Hei!" Sehun pun berdiri dan menyusul langkah Luhan. Pemuda itu kemudian meraih lengan gadis itu, dan membuat Luhan langsung menghentikan langkahnya. "Bisakah kau tidak seperti ini?"

Luhan menghirup oksigen dalam-dalam, dan mengembuskannya pelan. Gadis itu kemudian berbalik menghadap ke arah Sehun. "Yak, Sehun-ssi! Bisakah kau–"

 _Chu~_

Sehun dengan tidak sopannya langsung mencium bibir Luhan.

 _Deg!_ _Deg!_ _Deg!_

Itu bukan suara detak jantung Sehun, melainkan suara detak jantung Luhan. Ciuman Sehun sangat berbeda sengan ciuman Chanyeol tempo hari. Ini beda. Luhan merasa berbeda. Gadis itu pun buru-buru mendorong tubuh pemuda di depannya itu. "N- _neo_ ... _michyeosseo_?"

"A-aku ..."

Luhan lalu melenggang pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan Sehun sendirian di sana.

"Apa yang baru saja kulakukan?" ucap Sehun. Dia lalu memegangi bibirnya. "Astaga ... aku benar-benar menciumnya? Oh, ya Tuhan ... apa setelah ini aku bisa bertemu dan mengobrol lagi dengannya? Argghhh ... Oh Sehun ... kenapa kau lakukan itu, hah?" Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustrasi.

*bad*

Luhan duduk terdiam di dalam bilik toilet khusus perempuan. Ingatannya kembali ke waktu di mana Sehun tengah menciumnya. Tanpa permisi, dan sangat tiba-tiba. "Dia benar-benar gila."

Itu memang bukan ciuman pertamanya. Namun, rasanya sangat tidak biasa. Dia merasakan dadanya yang bergemuruh. "Apa yang terjadi denganku?"

 _"Aku sering melihat Luhan jalan berdua dengan Sehun. Apa mereka berpacaran?"_

Luhan langsung menghentikan kegiatan memikirkan ciumannya dengan Sehun tadi begitu mendengar suara seorang gadis yang berasal dari bilik di sebelahnya.

 _"Pacaran? Hh, tentu saja tidak. Aku yakin itu."_

 _"Kenapa kau begitu yakin? Apa kau sudah menyelidikinya?"_

Luhan mengernyit. Dia tahu siapa gadis pemilik suara yang kedua tersebut. Itu suara Byun Baekhyun, saudara tirinya.

 _"Kau tahu, karena aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka berdua berpacaran."_

Luhan kemudian mendengar suara sepatu yang bergesekan dengan lantai. Salah satu dari gadis yang ada di bilik sebelah itu keluar. Dan, Luhan tebak itu pasti Baekhyun.

 _"Tsk, dia benar-benar iri pada Luhan. Tapi, bukankah Luhan itu saudara tirinya? Mereka berasal dari sel sperma orang yang sama. Tapi ... kenapa aku melihat mereka berdua lebih seperti orang asing yang tidak saling kenal? Ah, kenapa aku jadi memikirkan mereka?"_

Luhan tersenyum miris mendengar ujaran gadis di bilik sebelah itu. "Dia bukan saudaraku." Meskipun dia dan Baekhyun memiliki ayah yang sama, namun dia tidak akan pernah menganggap bahwa Baekhyun adalah saudaranya. Begitu pun sebaliknya.

 _Untuk apa aku harus menganggapnya saudara, jika itu pernah membuat orang yang aku sayangi terluka dan pergi untuk selamanya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Tbc ...

 ** _Setelah hampir mendekati sebulan ... akhirnya bisa update juga!_** ** _Kadang, aku suka iri sama author yang bisa update seminggu sekali, atau bahkan sehari sekali_** ** _Btw, ada yg suka maen di Wattpad, nggak?_** ** _Kalo ada, mampir dong di akun aku @Rahma947_** ** _promote mode on._** ** _Kalo ada yang mau baca nih ff dalam ChanHun version, mampir aja di wp aku._** ** _Udah, ah, bacotnya._** ** _Jangan lupa review, ya, biar aku gk malas lagi buat update *uhuk._** ** _Terima kasih buat yang udah mau baca, review, follow, dan favourite ff gaje ini._** ** _Tanpa kalian, ff ini pasti tak akan di-publish sampai sejauh ini._** ** _Oke, bye-bye!_** ** _25 Februari 2018_** ** _Dalam keadaan baper, karena ternyata si anu masih nyimpen foto-fotoku di galeri hp-nya. Duh, malah curcol_**

 ** _Ttd :_** ** _Adeknya Yesung, bojonya Luhan, pacarnya Jaehyun, selingkuhannya Kun._**


	15. Bukan update

Barusan ada e-mail masuk, ehhh ternyata ada yg review cerita ini.

Tapi, review-nya itu bukan review-an yang mendukung atau pun mengkritisi ini ff. Melainkan review-an koar2 gk jelas.

Saya jelasin ya.

Saya publish ff ini lewat aplikasi, bukan lewat google, operamini, maupun UC Browser.

Jadi, kalau masalah knp Chara (sebenarnya saya tidak tau, ya, apa itu chara) Luhan gk ke-tag, itu karena saya sudah mencoba ketik kata "Luhan", tapi gk muncul. Begono.

Saya jg gk tau knp pake ada tag2 segala di FFN ini. Dulu, waktu saya masih publish lewat opera mini atau pun UC Browser, nggak ada kayaknya.

Masalah saya ngemis review, sori ya. Saya tidak ngemis review. Saya cuma pengin siapa saja yang baca dan suka sama FF saya ini, meninggalkan jejak.

Saya sangat senang sekali kalau ada yang suka dan memberikan review yang sifatnya **_mendidik_** serta **_mengkritik_** apabila ada kata atau kalimat yang nggak logis, atau jika ada alur yang nggak jelas.

Yang gk saya habis pikir, kata2nya itu lho...

Kok gitu amat, ya.

2 ff saya lagi. Duh.

Kenapa gk sekalian aja semua ff saya Anda review pake kalimat begono.

Atau, ff-ff saya yang di Wattpad sekalian, Anda komen begono. ckckck.

Duh, jadi banyak bacot kan saya...

Baca ya,

Nulis ff itu gk semudah Anda nyari gula-gula di warung.

Ada susahnya. Apalagi, kalo sudah terserang writers block. Kecuali, kalo Anda buat ff yang isinya cuma grup2 chat.

Ditambah lagi, kalo kerjaan di real life numpuk.

Memang, ya, yang namanya komentar itu mudah sekali...

Tapi, saya sangat berterima kasih kepada readers yang sering review "Next thor", terus pake emoji2 dan kata-kata penyemangat gitu. Senang banget rasanya.

Dan, satu hal lagi.

Saya EXO-L, ELF, dan NCTZen.

Saya bukan Kremy.

Hh ...

Sdh ah, bacotnya.

Sekian. Terima kasih.


	16. Chapter 14

...

Luhan menatap gedung bertingkat di depannya itu dalam diam. Dadanya bergemuruh, dan tubuhnya bergetar. Ada perasaan takut yang menyelimuti dirinya.

Bangunan itu ...

Di mana ia mendengar suara seseorang yang sangat disayanginya untuk terakhir kali. Dan, ia masih sangat sedih karena hal itu.

"Ayo, Luhan-ah." Seorang pria paruh baya mengajaknya masuk ke bangunan tersebut. "Percayalah, semua akan baik-baik saja," ucapnya, mencoba meyakinkan putrinya tersebut.

Luhan ragu, serta bimbang. Apakah dia harus ke sana?

Bolehkah dia pergi dari sini saja sekarang?

Di sini bukan tempat yang cocok untuknya.

Dia ... merasa masih dalam keadaan yang baik-baik saja.

"Kenapa, hah? Kau tak ingin masuk?" Tuan Xi bertanya kepada Luhan saat dilihatnya anaknya tersebut sama sekali tidak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini.

Luhan menggeleng. "A- _ppa_ ... apa semuanya akan baik-baik saja?" tanyanya ragu.

Tuan Xi tersenyum. "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah pada _Appa_. _Appa_ tidak ingin kehilanganmu."

Dengan berat hati, akhirnya Luhan pun mengayunkan kakinya memasuki bangunan tersebut. Meskipun perasaan takut masih menyelimuti dirinya.

"Tumor di jantung anak Anda belum masuk ke kategori ganas. Ini masih bisa ditangani." Seorang pria yang berprofesi sebagai dokter itu tampak serius berbicara dengan Tuan Xi.

"Jadi, bagaimana cara penyembuhannya, Dok?" tanya Tuan Xi.

"Operasi."

Luhan langsung menatap dokter itu intens.

"Tumor yang tumbuh di jantung anak Anda termasuk tumor primer, di mana hanya menyerang jantung saja, dan bukan berasal dari organ lain."

"Jadi, penyakit putri saya ini tidak terlalu parah, ya, Dok?" tanya Tuan Xi.

Dokter itu menggeleng. "Untuk saat ini tidak. Namun, putri Anda harus tetap menjaga kesehatannya. Kondisi jantungnya lemah. Atur pola makannya, buang kebiasaan merokok."

Deg! Tuan Xi langsung menoleh ke arah Luhan. Namun, Luhan tampak tak acuh. Gadis itu sedari tadi hanya menatap kumpulan kertas yang ada di atas meja tepat di depannya itu.

"Buang juga kebiasaan meminum minuman yang mengandung alkohol," lanjut dokter itu.

"Apa kebiasaan itu juga termasuk faktor penyebab penyakit anak saya, Dok?"

"Faktor genetik," Luhan langsung menyahut. "Faktor genetik, Dok. Mendiang ibu saya meninggal dunia akibat tumor jantung juga, Dok."

"Luhan-ah."

"Jadi, saya terkena penyakit ini karena faktor genetik, Dok, bukan karena kebiasaan merokok atau pun karena alkohol."

Dokter itu mengangguk paham.

"Jadi, kapan bisa dilakukan operasi, Dok?" tanya Tuan Xi.

"Secepatnya, mumpung tumornya masih tergolong jinak," jawab dokter tersebut.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Dok. Kalau begitu, saya dan anak saya pamit dulu. Masalah kapan waktu akan dilakukan operasi, akan saya bicarakan dengan anak saya dulu. Kalau memang sudah siap, saya akan datang ke sini lagi dan membicarakannya dengan dokter."

Luhan dan ayahnya kemudian melangkah pergi dari ruangan tersebut.

"Luhan-ah!" Tuan Xi memanggil Luhan yang berjalan mendahuluinya.

Luhan menoleh.

"Kau dengar, kan, apa yang dokter itu tadi katakan."

"Ya."

"Kau jangan pergi ke bar lagi dan minum-minum bir di sana. Itu bisa membuat keadaanmu memburuk."

"Apa peduli Appa? Justru, aku sangat senang kalau keadaanku semakin memburuk. Itu berarti, aku bisa dengan cepat menyusul _eomma_."

 _Plak!_

Tuan Xi langsung menampar pipi Luhan. "Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu, hah?! Apa kau tak kasihan sama _Appa_? Kau tahu, Luhan-ah, Appa sangat kehilangan _eomma_ -mu."

Luhan menangis sembari memegangi pipinya yang terasa perih. "Itu semua karena salah _Appa_. _Appa_ tidak pernah becus menjaga _eomma_. Appa tidak pernah memperhatikan _eomma_." Luhan tidak peduli dengan orang-orang yang lewat di dekatnya. Biarlah semua orang tahu, kalau keluarganya memang tidak baik-baik saja.

"Cukup, Luhan-ah! _Appa_ mohon, jangan bahas itu lagi. _Arachi_?"

"Hiks."

"Ayo, kita pulang." Tuan Xi merangkul Luhan, dan mengajaknya pulang.

Luhan menurut. Sebenarnya, dia ingin pulang sendiri. Namun, karena merasa tubuhnya sudah merasa lelah, dia pun terpaksa menuruti apa kata ayahnya. Dia ingin cepat sampai rumah, dan tidur dengan lelap.

"Bagaimana tadi, hah? Apa kata dokter?" tanya Kai kepada Luhan yang sedang duduk di sampingnya. Dia dan Luhan kini sedang dalam perjalanan.

"Operasi," jawab Luhan.

"Ya?"

"Dokter menyarankan agar aku dioperasi. Mumpung masih jinak."

"Terus, kapan kau akan dioperasi?"

"Jangan bahas itu. Aku sedang malas membahasnya."

"Ne ..." Kai lalu mendengus. "Selalunya seperti itu," gumamnya.

"Kai-ya ... aku merindukan _eomma_ ," ucap Luhan lirih.

"Ayo kalau ada waktu kita ke Busan," sahut Kai.

"Aku jadi ingin tinggal di Busan saja daripada di Seoul."

"W- _wae_? Ada apa dengan Seoul, hah?"

"Seoul penuh dengan kenangan menyedihkan. Aku ingin tinggal bersama _halmeoni_ dan _harabeoji_ di Busan."

"Aku, sih, setuju-setuju saja kau mau tinggal di mana. Asalkan, kalau kau sudah benar-benar sembuh."

Luhan menghela napas panjang.

"Aku kasihan sama mereka jika harus merawat dirimu yang sakit jika kau belum sembuh. Mereka sudah tua. Harusnya, kan, kau yang merawat mereka, bukan malah mereka yang merawatmu. Kau, kan, cucunya."

"Yak, bukankah kau juga cucunya, eoh?"

"Ya, aku memang cucunya. Tapi, aku belum tertarik untuk menetap di sana."

"Ya sudah, biar aku saja yang tinggal di sana. Kau tak perlu."

"Baiklah ..."

Sehun menyunggingkan senyum lebarnya saat dia sudah bertatap muka dengan Tuan Xi. Pria paruh baya itu tadi menghubunginya dan menyuruhnya datang kemari, di kediaman keluarga Oh.

"Terima kasih banyak, Sehun-ssi, karena kau sudah mengawasi putriku selama ini," ujar Tuan Xi.

"Ne, sama-sama, _Ajeossi_. Senang bisa membantu Anda," sahut Sehun. "Ngomong-ngomong, di mana Luhan, _Ajeossi_?" tanyanya kemudian. Sedari tadi, dia sama sekali tidak melihat batang hidung Luhan di rumah tersebut.

"Seperti biasa, dia pergi keluar. Entah ke mana," jawab Tuan Xi.

Sehun mengangguk paham. Setahunya, Luhan memang jarang berada di rumah, dan lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya di luar rumah.

"Aku mohon padamu, Sehun-ssi. Tolong jaga Luhan baik-baik. Dia gadis yang lemah."

"Baik, _Ajeossi_."

Sehun kemudian bangkit berdiri, lalu pamit pergi dari sana.

Namun, baru sampai gerbang, Sehun sudah dikejutkan oleh keberadaan Luhan yang baru saja pulang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di rumahku?" tanya Luhan penuh selidik.

"A-aku ... ng ... ingin bertemu denganmu," jawab Sehun gagap.

"Bertemu denganku?"

"I-iya."

"Tapi, dari mana kau tahu alamat rumahku?"

"Ng ... itu ... ish, apa kau lupa, kalau aku pernah mengantarmu pulang, hah? Tepatnya, saat kau pingsan di sekolah tempo hari."

"Oh." Luhan tampak tak acuh. Gadis itu kemudian melangkah memasuki pekarangan rumahnya. Mengabaikan Sehun yang katanya tadi ingin bertemu dengannya.

"Yak, Luhan-ssi!" panggil Sehun.

Luhan menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh. " _Wae_?"

"Kenapa kau mengabaikanku? Bukankah aku tadi bilang kalau aku ingin bertemu denganmu?"

"Terus? Bukankah sekarang kita sudah bertemu? Jadi, apa masalahnya?"

"Tentang di _rooftop_ kemarin."

 _Deg_! Luhan langsung tertegun.

"Aku minta maaf jika itu membuatmu tak nyaman. I-itu ... aku refleks melakukannya. Sungguh. Aku tidak berbohong."

Luhan bergeming. Detik selanjutnya, dia melangkah menghampiri Sehun dan langsung mengecup bibir pemuda tinggi itu sekilas. "Sekarang kita impas," ucap Luhan, lalu melenggang pergi dari sana.

Sehun menatap punggung Luhan yang mulai menjauh itu dengan tatapan tak percaya. Bahkan, pemuda itu sampai menganga. "A-apa dia baru saja menciumku?" Dia lalu memegangi bibirnya. "Apa itu artinya ... dia akan menerima perasaanku?"

Sehun hanya bisa berangan-angan sekarang. Tapi, melihat Luhan yang memperlakukannya seperti itu tadi, membuatnya tersenyum lebar. Luhan memang sosok yang dingin. Namun, meskipun begitu, Sehun tahu bahwa gadis itu baik. Dan, mungkin saja suatu saat nanti, gadis itu akan balik menyukai Sehun.

Luhan berkali-kali mendengus saat melangkah memasuki kamarnya. Dia tidak mengerti, kenapa bisa melakukan hal seperti itu tadi. Mencium Sehun. "Apa yang baru saja kulakukan? Kenapa aku bisa melakukan itu? Arrrggghhh," erangnya. Gadis itu kemudian melangkah menuju meja belajarnya. Membaca komik mungkin bisa menetralkan sistem saraf-nya.

"Tidak," Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "aku tidak mungkin menyukainya."

 _Ceklek_

Luhan langsung menoleh saat ada yang membuka pintu kamarnya tanpa permisi. Itu Baekhyun, saudara tirinya. "Apa yang kau lakukan ke kamarku?" tanya Luhan.

"Oh Sehun tadi kemari," jawab Baekhyun.

" _Ne_. Aku sudah tahu."

" _Appa_ yang menyuruhnya."

" _Mwo_?" Luhan tersentak.

Baekhyun mendengus. " _Wae_? Kenapa harus Oh Sehun, hah? Kenapa harus dia?" ucapnya marah.

"Jadi, selama ini appa menyuruh Sehun untuk mengawasiku?"

"Menurutmu? Kau memang sungguh sangat merepotkan, Luhan-ssi. Dan aku, sangat-sangat membencimu. Tidak bisakah kau memberitahu appa agar menyuruh orang lain selain Oh Sehun untuk mengawasimu, hah?!"

"Yak, Baekhyun-ssi! Kau kira aku mau selalu diawasi, hah?! Kau tahu, aku ingin hidup bebas?!"

"Bebas? Bukankah selama ini kau selalu hidup bebas? Kau selalu melakukan apa pun yang kau sukai."

"Ya, kau benar. Aku memang selalu hidup bebas. Dan, mungkin saja karena hal itu, appa jadi menyuruh orang untuk mengawasiku."

"Dan kenapa orang itu harus Oh Sehun, hah?!"

" _Wae_? Apa kau iri? Apa kau cemburu?"

"Ya!"

"Tsk, bukankah appa lebih sayang padamu? Kenapa kau tak menyuruh _appa_ agar mengutus seseorang untuk mengawasimu?"

"Yak, Luhan-ssi!"

" _Wae_? Kau tahu, Sehun menyukaiku."

" _Mwo_?"

"Dia bahkan pernah menciumku."

"Apa?"

"Keluarlah dari kamarku! Kau selalu saja masuk ke sini tanpa izin. Aku saja tidak pernah masuk kamarmu. Apa kau menyukai kamarku? Kalau iya, kenapa kita tidak bertukar kamar saja?"

"Yak, Luhan-ssi!"

"Keluarlah! Apa kau tuli, hah?"

Dengan kesal, Baekhyun pun akhirnya melangkah pergi dari ruangan tersebut. Tak lupa pula untuk menutup pintu kamar Luhan dengan sangat keras. Entah kenapa, dia selalu saja kalah jika harus berdebat dengan Luhan.

Luhan mendengus kesal. Sampai kapan pun, dia tidak akan bisa yang namanya akur dengan Baekhyun. Luhan sangat membenci Baekhyun, terlebih lagi pada ibunya.

 _Tok! Tok! Tok!_

Tak lama kemudian, ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Luhan sangat yakin kalau itu bukanlah Baekhyun.

"Luhan-ah! Apa kau di dalam?"

Luhan menghela napas panjang. Itu suara ibu tirinya. "Mau apa dia memanggilku?" gumam Luhan. " _Ne_!" sahutnya kemudian.

" _Eomma_ masuk, ya!" Wanita paruh baya itu pun membuka pintu kamar Luhan. Dilihatnya Luhan yang duduk sambil membaca komik di meja belajarnya. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Luhan-ah?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat," sahut Luhan tampak tak peduli.

Shin Young pun melangkah menghampiri Luhan. Bibirnya tersungging naik. Jika seperti ini, ia akan terlihat seperti sosok ibu yang baik. "Kau suka membaca komik?"

"Kadang-kadang."

" _Appa_ -mu sudah bercerita ke _Eomma_."

"Lalu?"

"Kau harus sembuh, Luhan-ah."

Luhan mendesah. Lalu, dia bangkit dari duduknya. "Apa pedulimu?"

"Luhan-ah, _Eomma_ peduli padamu. _Eomma_ sayang padamu. _Eomma_ sudah menganggapmu seperti anak kandung _Eomma_ sendiri."

" _Jinjjayo_? Kau menganggapku seperti anak kandungmu sendiri?"

"Ne. Kau tahu, Luhan-ah. Jika aku mencintai _appa_ -mu, maka aku harus mencintaimu juga. Bukankah seorang ibu harusnya seperti itu?"

Luhan tertawa miris. "Shin Young-ssi, kenapa kau bisa mencintai _appa_ -ku? _Wae_?"

"Entah. Aku juga tidak tahu. Aku tidak peduli dengan masa lalu _appa_ -mu seperti apa. Yang jelas, aku mencintainya. Bukan juga karena appa-mu adalah orang kaya. Keluargaku termasuk keluarga bangsawan. Ah, kau sudah tahu itu. Kau tahu, Luhan-ah, cinta itu tidak butuh alasan."

Luhan terdiam. Bingung, ingin berkata apa.

"Kau tahu, Luhan-ah. Semua hal yang aku cita-citakan dari dulu kini sudah tercapai. Hanya saja, masih ada satu hal yang sangat aku impikan yang belum tercapai. Kau tahu apa itu? Kau memanggilku _eomma_."

 _Deg!_

Luhan tertegun. Gadis itu kemudian menatap wanita di depannya itu dalam. Dia bisa melihat kedua mata Shin Young yang memerah menahan tangis.

"Yah, mungkin aku tidak seperti _eomma_ kandungmu. Tidak seperti _eomma_ impianmu. Selama ini, aku sudah berusaha untuk menjadi _eomma_ yang terbaik untukmu. Tapi, ternyata aku gagal. Aku bukanlah _eomma_ yang kau inginkan." Air mata Shin Young akhirnya meluap.

Luhan terenyuh. Ini adalah pertama kalinya dia melihat Shin Young menangis. "Eo- _eomma_ ...," Luhan berucap lirih.

"Ya? A-apa kau bilang barusan, Luhan-ah?"

"Apa seperti itu?" Luhan akhirnya ikut menangis. "Itu, kan, maumu, _Eomma_."

"Luhan-ah ..." Shin Young langsung memeluk tubuh kurus Luhan erat. " _Gomawoyo_ ..."

Luhan terisak di pelukan Shin Young. " _Eomma_ ..."

Ibu bukanlah sebuah panggilan kepada seseorang yang hanya melahirkanmu saja. Tetapi, seseorang yang memperlakukanmu layaknya seseorang yang melahirkanmu pun pantas untuk dipanggil ibu.

Tbc ...

 _Uhuk!_ _Update lebih cepat daripada biasanya. Walaupun kagak sampai 2000 kata_ _Sejauh ini, apa pendapat readers tentang ff gaje ini?_ _Apakah biasa2 saja?_ _Bikin baper? (hoax)_ _Dan lain-lain?_ _Ngomong2, kalian ada yang buka FFN lewat aplikasi, nggak?_ _Kalau ada, ada yang tau bagaimana caranya membalas review yang masuk?_ _Jujur saja, saya sangat ingin membalas review para readers semua. Namun, apalah daya, saya tak tahu caranya._ _Dan, maaf ya, jika kemarin2 saya ngedumel nggak jelas. Hehehe._ _Sekarang udah normal lagi, kok. Bikos, ternyata lebih banyak yang memberi dukungan positif. Eaaaa_ _Ya sudah, terima kasih sudah mau membaca ff gaje ini. Kuharap kalian menyukainya._ _Jangan lupa, review..._ _Wassalam_

 _02 Maret 2018_ _Sambil nonton TV_


	17. Chapter 15

~Happy Reading~

Luhan tampak menyandarkan kepalanya di atas meja. Ini sudah hampir memasuki jam pelajaran Olahraga. Tidak biasanya gadis itu berada di kelas, dan tidak pergi membolos. Iris matanya sedari tadi terus menatap Sehun, ah lebih tepatnya dua buah gantungan ponsel yang berbentuk dadu yang sedang dipegang oleh Sehun.

"Kau tidak ikut olahraga?" tanya Sehun di sela-sela aktivitasnya memainkan gantungan ponsel tersebut.

"Tidak," jawab Luhan singkat. Teman-temannya yang lain sudah pada berganti pakaian olahraga, sedangkan dirinya belum sama sekali. Karena memang, gadis itu tidak berencana untuk ikut kegiatan tersebut.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sehun lagi.

"Apa kau mau melihatku pingsan lagi seperti waktu itu?" jawab Luhan.

Sehun sontak menatap Luhan intens. "Apa kau sakit?" tanyanya kemudian.

Luhan yang mendengarnya mendesah. "Bukankah kau orang yang diperintahkan _appa_ -ku untuk mengawasiku? Harusnya kau juga tahu keadaanku."

"Y-ya? Apa yang kau bilang? Aku bukan orang itu," elak Sehun.

"Benarkah? Lalu, untuk apa kau datang ke rumahku semalam, hah?" hardik Luhan.

"Itu karena aku ingin bertemu denganmu."

Luhan berdecih. "Kau tidak bisa membohongiku, Tuan Park. Kau tahu, Baekhyun yang memberitahuku kalau _appa_ menyuruhmu datang ke rumah."

" _Mwo_? Baekhyun?" Sehun kemudian melihat ke arah bangku Baekhyun yang tidak ada penghuninya. Gadis itu sepertinya masih berada di luar.

"Ya."

"Tsk, kau terlalu mengada-ngada. Kau tidak bisa memercayai omongannya orang dengan semudah itu."

"Ah ... begitu, ya."

"Iya!"

Luhan mendesah. Dia lalu memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Ini, buatmu." Sehun menggerak-gerakkan satu dari dua gantungan ponsel itu tepat di hadapan wajah Luhan.

Luhan menegakkan kepalanya, dan menatap Sehun datar. " _Shireo_ ," tolaknya.

"Apa? Kau tidak mau?"

" _Ne_!" teriak Luhan, di mana mampu membuat seluruh pasang mata yang ada di kelas itu langsung melihat ke arahnya. Luhan tidak memedulikannya.

"Ng ... Luhan- _ssi_." Seorang gadis bermata bulat dan bertubuh tidak terlalu tinggi dengan ragu memanggil Luhan.

Luhan pun menoleh. "Ya?" sahutnya.

"Ng ... apa ... aku boleh meminjam buku paket bahasa Korea milikmu? T-tugasku yang diberikan Kim Seonsaengnim belum kukerjakan, dan aku tidak memiliki bukunya. Ng ... kurasa kau memilikinya," ucap gadis bermata bulat yang ber- _name tag_ "Do Kyungsoo" itu.

"Ah, sebentar." Luhan lalu mencari buku paket Bahasa Korea di dalam tasnya. Hari ini, gadis itu sangat tidak seperti biasanya. Hari ini dia membawa tas yang tidak kosong. Buku yang dipelajari hari ini, dia bawa semua. Itu semua berkat ibu tirinya. Beliaulah yang mempersiapkan segala kebutuhan sekolah Luhan tadi. Jika tidak, mungkin Luhan hanya akan membawa tas yang isinya angin saja, minimal berisi satu buah buku. "Nih," ucap Luhan sambil memberikan buku paket tersebut kepada gadis yang sering disapa Kyungsoo tersebut.

"Terima kasih," ucap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum canggung. Dia hampir tidak pernah yang namanya berinteraksi dengan Luhan. Teman-teman di kelasnya pun demikian. Menurut mereka, Luhan terlalu dingin dan selalu menunjukkan ekspresi datar. Mereka jadi merasa takut dan canggung untuk dekat dengan gadis itu.

"Ya," sahut Luhan.

"Ng ... apa tugasmu sudah? Kalau belum, aku bisa mengerjakannya untukmu," Kyungsoo menawari Luhan.

Luhan berdecih. "Aku tidak tertarik dengan pelajaran itu. Lagian, aku jarang masuk saat pelajaran itu. Terima kasih tawarannya. Tapi maaf, aku tidak tertarik. Kalau aku mau, aku bisa mengerjakannya sendiri," tolak Luhan.

"Ah, begitu. Ya sudah, a-aku mau mengerjakannya dulu. N-nanti aku kembalikan kalau aku sudah selesai."

" _Ne_."

Kyungsoo pun kembali ke bangkunya sambil mengembuskan napas lega. Dia kira, Luhan akan mengabaikannya, tapi ternyata tidak.

"Jadi, karena kau tidak tertarik dengan pelajaran Bahasa Korea, sehingga kau tidak pernah kelihatan ada di dalam kelas pada saat pelajaran itu sedang berlangsung. Tsk, itu berarti kau tidak cinta sama negaramu sendiri," oceh Sehun.

Luhan menatap jengah Sehun. "Terus, apa masalahnya?" tanyanya.

"Ya ... kenapa kau tidak pindah saja dari Korea, dan menetap keluar negeri sana?"

"Kau tahu, berbicara lama-lama denganmu bisa membuatku ingin meninju wajahmu yang katanya tampan itu."

"Benarkah?" Sehun lalu mendekatkan pipinya ke wajah Luhan. "Tinjulah. Aku tak masalah. Tinju saja sepuasmu. Aku tidak akan marah, kok."

Luhan menggeram kesal. Dia lalu mengepalkan tangan kanannya dan mengangkatnya untuk meninju Sehun. "Yak, kau-"

"Selamat pagi, semua!"

Namun, Luhan langsung mengurungkan niatnya tersebut saat suara seorang pria dewasa memasuki gendang telinganya. Itu Kris, guru Olahraga yang akan mengajar Olahraga di kelas Luhan hari ini.

"Selamat pagi, _Saem_!" sahut murid-murid.

"Sudah siap memulai pelajaran Olahraga pagi ini?" tanya Kris.

"Sudah, _Saem_!" Semua murid berseru, kecuali Luhan. Gadis itu malah menidurkan kepalanya kembali ke atas meja.

"Bagus. Tapi, di mana yang lain? Kenapa banyak bangku yang masih kosong?" tanya Kris.

"Masih di ruang ganti, _Saem_! Biasa, perempuan, _Saem_. Kalau ganti pakaian bisa sampai se-abad," sahut seorang murid laki-laki yang bernama Moon Taeil.

Kris mengangguk-angguk paham. Keningnya lalu mengernyit saat melihat Luhan yang belum berganti pakaian. "Kau, Nona Xi Luhan!" panggilnya.

Luhan pun menegakkan badannya saat mendengar namanya disebut.

"Kenapa kau tidak berganti pakaian?" tanya Kris.

"Saya tidak ikut olahraga, Saem," jawab Luhan santai. "Pakaian olahragaku ketinggalan di rumah," lanjutnya.

Sehun yang duduk di samping Luhan pun langsung melebarkan kedua matanya. Apa dia tidak salah dengar? Pakaian olahraganya ketinggalan di rumah? Bukannya Luhan tadi bilang padanya kalau gadis itu tidak ikut olahraga karena khawatir akan pingsan lagi? Mana sekarang yang benar?

Kris hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia banyak mendengar kabar tentang Luhan dari rekan-rekannya sesama guru di sekolah ini. Gadis yang bengal. Dan, Kris tidak memercayai alibi Luhan tersebut. Tidak mungkin gadis itu tidak membawa pakaian olahraga. Karena setahunya, barang seperti itu selalu ditaruh di loker milik masing-masing siswa. "Ya sudah kalau begitu. Kau, Xi Luhan. Kau boleh tidak mengikuti pelajaran olahraga kali ini. Tetapi, kau harus tetap melihat teman-temanmu yang mengikuti pelajaran di lapangan sebentar lagi. Mengerti?"

" _Ne_." Dengan sangat terpaksa, Luhan mengiyakan ucapan Kris tersebut. Ini akan menjadi hari yang membosankan baginya. Duduk di bangku yang ada di pinggir lapangan sembari memelototi teman-temannya yang sedang berolahraga.

"Baiklah, semuanya! Ayo kita ke lapangan voli. Hari ini kita akan olahraga voli."

Semua orang yang ada di kelas itu pun mulai berjalan keluar menuju lapangan voli _outdoor_. Tak terkecuali Luhan. Gadis itu berjalan keluar sambil menunjukkan wajah malasnya, dengan Sehun yang masih setia berada di sebelahnya.

Luhan menatap datar teman-temannya yang sedang bermain voli di tengah lapangan itu. Dia tidak berminat sama sekali. Tidak seperti Sehun yang sepertinya sangat bersemangat hari ini. Pemuda itu tampak sesekali melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arah Luhan.

"Luhan- _ah_!" seru Sehun.

Luhan yang melihat Sehun seperti itu pun mendesah. Pemuda itu menurutnya sangat aneh. Kadang bisa terlihat serius, dan kadang bisa terlihat konyol. Tapi, bukankah hidup harusnya seperti itu? Tidak seperti dirinya yang terus-terusan dingin dan datar tanpa adanya senyuman.

Tak jauh dari tempat Luhan berada, ada seorang gadis yang menatap Luhan dengan wajah kesalnya. Itu Baekhyun. Dia sedang berdiri di pinggir lapangan bersama beberapa temannya, menunggu giliran namanya disebut untuk melakukan praktek memukul bola voli. "Tsk, dia benar-benar membuatku kesal," gumamnya.

"Byun Baekhyun!"

Akhirnya, nama Baekhyun pun disebut. Gadis itu kemudian berjalan menuju ke tengah lapangan, dan mengikuti instruksi yang diucapkan oleh Kris padanya. Gadis itu harus melakukan smash dan bola harus bisa melewati net di depan sana agar lulus pada praktek ini.

Baekhyun lalu mengambil bola voli yang ada di dekatnya. Gadis itu kemudian berdecih. Kini, semua orang terdekatnya tidak seperti dulu. Ibu tirinya, serta ayahnya, kini lebih menyayangi Luhan daripada dirinya. Dia semakin membenci saudara tirinya itu. Apalagi, ditambah dengan Sehun, pemuda yang disukainya, menyukai Luhan. Bertambahlah tingkat kebenciannya tersebut.

Baekhyun menatap bola voli yang dipegangnya itu kesal. Lalu, dia beralih menatap ke arah Luhan. Detik selanjutnya, gadis itu menyeringai.

"Jangan membuang-buang waktumu, Baekhyun- _ssi_."

Teguran dari Kris itu membuat Baekhyun dengan segera memukul, ah lebih tepatnya menendang bola voli tersebut. Namun, bukan ke arah net, melainkan ke arah Luhan. Menurut perhitungannya tadi, jika dia menendang bola dengan kekuatan penuh, maka bola itu akan mengenai Luhan. Dan, hal itu dia lakukan.

Luhan yang melihat bahwa ada bola yang sedang menuju ke arahnya pun langsung membulatkan kedua mata sipitnya. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja terasa kaku. Berat rasanya untuk menghindar. Seperti ada efek _slow motion_. Bola voli itu semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Dan ...

 _Duagh!_

Luhan menutup kedua matanya. Bola voli itu sudah mendarat. Namun, Luhan sama sekali tidak merasakan bola itu menyentuh tubuhnya. Dengan perlahan, gadis itu membuka matanya. Dan, kedua mata sipit itu langsung membulat saat dilihatnya seorang pemuda tengah tergeletak di depannya. Itu Sehun. Merintih kesakitan sembari memegangi hidungnya.

"Sehun- _ssi_!" seru Luhan, lalu segera berlari menghampiri Sehun.

Seluruh pasang mata yang ada di sana terkejut. Terutama Baekhyun. Dia salah sasaran. Kenapa malah Sehun yang terkena tendangan bolanya? Kenapa bukan Luhan? Ya, itu karena Sehun menyelamatkan Luhan. Pemuda itu rela tubuhnya merasakan sakit agar gadis yang disayanginya tidak terluka. Baekhyun lalu mendesah. Gagal sudah rencananya.

"Baekhyun- _ssi_ , kenapa kau malah menendang bolanya, hah?" tegur Kris. "Kau tahu, perbuatanmu itu sudah melukai orang lain. Maka dari itu, saya akan memberikan hukuman padamu." Ia lalu melangkah menghampiri Sehun yang sudah dikerubungi oleh beberapa siswa di sana.

Baekhyun mengumpat dalam hati. Gadis itu semakin membenci Luhan. Gara-gara Luhan, dia jadi dihukum. Dan, pemuda yang disukainya jadi terluka.

"Sehun- _ssi_! Kau tak apa-apa?" Luhan tampak sangat khawatir terhadap pemuda di depannya itu. "Astaga! Hidungmu berdarah. Ayo, kau harus segera diobati."

"Akh, Luhan- _ah_ ... ini sangat sakit," rintih Sehun sambil memegangi hidungnya yang mengeluarkan darah.

Luhan menjadi semakin khawatir dibuatnya. Dia lalu beralih menatap teman-temannya. "Kalian, bisa bantu aku membawanya ke UKS?" pintanya.

"Biar saya saja." Kris yang baru muncul pun pun unjuk suara. Biarpun banyak siswa di sekitarnya, dia harus ikut andil dalam masalah ini. Ia gurunya, dan ini adalah jam mengajarnya. Jadi, ia harus menunjukkan _attitude_ -nya sebagai seorang guru. Kris pun membopong tubuh Sehun dibantu dengan Luhan. "Kalian tunggu di sini saja. Saya akan kembali setelah mengurus hal ini," ucapnya.

Mereka pun membawa Sehun menuju UKS.

Begitu sampai di UKS, Kris berdecak kesal karena tidak ada siapa pun di sana, termasuk seorang penjaga UKS yang sekiranya bisa mengobati luka yang dialami Sehun. Lalu, pria itu berjalan mondar-mandir di sana.

"Ng ... Kris _Seonsaengnim_ ," panggil Luhan saat melihat Kris hanya mondar-mandir saja tanpa bergerak untuk mengobati Sehun.

Kris menoleh. "Ya?"

Luhan lalu berjalan menuju kotak P3K yang terletak di dalam lemari tempat obat-obatan berada. "Anda kembali saja ke lapangan. Oh Sehun, biar saya saja yang mengobatinya," ujarnya.

"Ah, baiklah. Kau bisa, kan, mengobati Sehun sendiri?"

" _Ne_."

Kris pun melangkah pergi dari sana. Luhan yang melihatnya mendengus. Mungkin lebih baik jika dia sendiri yang mengobati Sehun. Adanya Kris tadi, bisa saja hanya mengganggu gerak-geriknya. Pria itu hanya sibuk mondar-mandir.

"Sebaiknya kau bersihkan dulu darah yang keluar di hidungmu itu," ucap Luhan kepada Sehun.

"Tapi ini sangat sakit, Luhan- _ah_ ," rengek Sehun.

Luhan yang mendengarnya pun mendesah. "Ya, aku tahu kalau itu sakit. Tapi, bagaimana caraku mengobatinya kalau darahnya saja masih ada di sana?"

"Bisakah kau membantuku membersihkannya?" pinta Sehun.

"Apa kau tidak bisa membersihkannya sendiri? Kenapa juga aku harus membantumu?"

"Ayolah ... Luhan- _ah_ ..."

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas. "Baiklah, aku akan membantumu." Jika bukan karena Sehun adalah orang yang menyelamatkannya dari hantaman bola, Luhan jelas tidak mau melakukannya. Anggap saja kali ini adalah sebuah bentuk balas budinya kepada pemuda itu. Dia lalu menuntun Sehun menuju _washtafel_ yang sengaja dibangun di dalam UKS tersebut.

Sehun mulai membersihkan darah yang ada di hidungnya, sementara Luhan hanya melihat pemuda itu dengan dahi berkerut.

"Terus, apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Luhan.

"Kau di situ saja, temani aku," jawab Sehun.

" _Mwo_? Yak, Oh Sehun- _ssi_."

"Diamlah. Ini masih sangat sakit."

Luhan pun terdiam. Dia jadi merasa bersalah karenanya. Dan, gadis itu kemudian mendengus. Ini semua salah Baekhyun. Gadis itulah tadi yang menendang bola ke arahnya. Sudah pasti gadis itu sengaja. Di mana-mana itu bola voli dipukul, bukan malah ditendang. Luhan berharap, Kris nanti memberikan Baekhyun hukuman yang sesuai dengan perbuatannya.

"Apa hidungku memerah?" tanya Sehun kepada Luhan begitu selesai dengan kegiatannya.

Luhan mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Ini sakit, Luhan-ah," rengek Sehun. "Kau harus mengobatinya."

Luhan menghela napas pendek. " _Ne_ , aku akan mengobatinya."

Sehun tersenyum kecil. Dia lalu menarik tangan Luhan dan mengajaknya kembali ke tempatnya tadi.

Kini, Sehun duduk bersila di atas ranjang dengan Luhan berada di depannya. Pemuda itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Luhan. "Ini yang sakit, Luhan- _ah_ ," ucap Sehun sambil menunjuk hidungnya yang memerah.

" _Ne_." Dengan setengah hati, Luhan mengoleskan salep ke permukaan hidung Sehun yang bangir tersebut.

"Akh, pelan-pelan," rintih Sehun.

"Iya, iya."

Sehun tersenyum tipis. Pemuda tinggi itu menatap wajah Luhan tanpa berkedip. _Yeppeuda_ , batinnya.

"Ekhem ..." Luhan yang melihat Sehun terus-terusan menatapnya pun berdeham. "Sehun- _ssi_ ," panggilnya kemudian.

"Ah, _ne_."

"Kenapa kau menghadang bola itu?" tanya Luhan.

"Itu karena aku tidak ingin kau terluka," jawab Sehun. "Aku menyukaimu."

Luhan menghentikan kegiatannya. Lalu, dia menatap Sehun penuh selidik. "Benarkah?" tanyanya. "Bukan karena disuruh oleh _appa_ -ku, kan?"

Sehun terkesiap. "Apa maksudmu? Jelas saja bukan, Luhan- _ah_ ... aku melindungimu karena aku tulus menyukaimu. Ah, _ani_. Aku mencintaimu."

 _Blush~_ _Deg_ _Deg_ _Deg_

Pipi Luhan merona. "A-ah, seperti itu." Gadis itu menjadi salah tingkah. _Sial! Kenapa aku jadi seperti ini?_ Dia membatin.

Sehun tersenyum, lalu berkata, "Iya, Luhan- _ah_ ..."

Luhan lalu menaruh salep yang dia gunakan untuk mengobati Sehun asal. "Yak, Sehun- _ssi_. Berhentilah memanggilku 'Luhan- _ah_ , Luhan- _ah_ '. Kau tahu, itu tidak sopan," cerocosnya. Dia lalu melenggang pergi dari sana.

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka. Pemuda itu agak terkejut terhadap perubahan sikap Luhan itu. Buru-buru dia langsung meneriaki gadis itu. "Yak, Luhan- _ssi_! Akhh ... ini masih sakit! Kau harus mengobatiku!"

Luhan tak menghiraukannya. Gadis itu terus melangkah sembari menggerutu tak jelas. Lalu, dia memegangi kedua pipinya. "Hh ... apa wajahku memerah?" ucapnya pelan.

Tbc ...

Yoohoooo!

Bojonya Sehun is back!

Hehehe

Ada yang kangen? #kagak

Kembali lagi dengan ff gaje –yang alhamdulillah masih ada yang suka– ini.

Chapter ini sepertinya full momen HunHan, ya.

Saya senang melihat respons dari para pembaca –ya walaupun tidak banyak–

Ternyata ada yang suka sama ff gaje ini.

Sekali lagi, terima kasih atas review yang para readers beri. Saranghaeyo!

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya (yang entah kapan update-nya)


	18. Chapter 16

H

a

p

p

y

R

e

a

d

i

n

g

...

"Kenapa kau menangis?"

"A-aku takut."

"Takut?"

"Ya. A-aku takut ... aku takut kalau setelah ini, aku tidak bisa melihatmu dan orang-orang yang menyayangiku."

"Hush. Kau tidak boleh bicara seperti itu. Kau harus kuat. Aku tahu, kau itu adalah gadis yang tidak mudah putus asa, dan juga ... keras kepala."

 _Pletak!_

"Aw!" Kai memekik keras saat Luhan dengan seenak hatinya memukul kepalanya. "Yak, kenapa kau memukulku? Aku benar, kan, kalau kau memang keras kepala? Susah diatur, susah dinasehati."

"Yak, diamlah! Ini rumah sakit, bukan lapangan."

"Oh, maaf."

"Kai-ya ... hiks, aku benar-benar takut." Luhan terisak. Dia benar-benar takut sekarang. Beberapa jam lagi, dia akan berhadapan dengan pisau dan gunting bedah. Itu adalah penentu hidupnya. Apakah setelah itu dia akan hidup dengan kondisi tubuh normal, ataukah dia akan hidup dengan kondisi tubuh yang cacat, dan ataukah dia tidak akan pernah bisa melihat dunia lagi. Akan tetapi, semua itu tergantung kehendak Tuhan. Para dokter beserta alat-alat medisnya hanyalah sebagai perantara saja.

Tangan Kai bergerak untuk mengacak rambut panjang Luhan. "Ish, sejak kapan kau jadi berubah pikiran, hah? Bukankah dulu kau sangat ingin cepat mati, eoh?"

 _Pletak!_

Untuk yang kedua kalinya, Luhan memukul kepala Kai lagi.

"Aw! Kenapa kau memukulku lagi, eoh?"

"Kau tahu, aku memang sangat ingin mati. Tapi, itu dulu, saat orang yang menyayangiku hanyalah kau."

Kai tersenyum. "Kau rupanya sudah sadar, ya."

"Yak, Kim Jong In!"

...

Kai terlihat sedang berdiri sambil bersandar di dinding depan ruang operasi. Raut wajahnya tampak cemas, dan sesekali menatap pintu ruang operasi yang tak kunjung dibuka tersebut. Entah sudah berapa lama dia berada di sini, dia tak melihat jam, dan tak menghitung sudah berapa kali jarum jam berkeliling di dua belas angka itu.

Di sebelah Kai, ada Tuan Xi beserta istrinya yang sedang berdoa kepada Sang Pencipta, berharap putrinya yang tengah berada di dalam sana baik-baik saja.

Jangan tanya Baekhyun di mana. Sebab, semua juga pada tahu kalau hubungan gadis itu dengan Luhan tidak pernah baik, layaknya hubungan antara adik dan kakak. Bahkan, lebih ke musuh. Saling membenci satu sama lain.

Kalau ada yang bertanya kenapa tidak ada seorang Oh Sehun di sana, sebab pemuda tinggi itu tidak tahu mengenai keadaan Luhan. Meskipun dia sering diperintah oleh Tuan Xi untuk mengawasi anaknya tersebut. Tidak ada yang memberitahunya.

Tak lama kemudian, akhirnya pintu itu terbuka. Dan, keluarlah seorang dokter dari dalam sana. Raut wajahnya tampak tenang dan berwibawa. Tidak tersirat suatu kecemasan di sana.

Namun, itu belum membuat Kai bisa bernapas lega. Dia masih ingin mendengarkan kalimat yang keluar dari mulut dokter tersebut.

"Bagaimana, Dok, keadaan putri saya?" tanya Tuan Xi.

Dokter itu tersenyum. "Keadaannya baik-baik saja. Operasinya berjalan lancar. Kami sudah membersihkan tumor yang bersarang di jantungnya. Namun, pasien tetap harus menjaga kesehatannya. Tidak boleh kelelahan dan melakukan pekerjaan yang berat-berat. Kondisi jantungnya lemah," jawab dokter itu panjang lebar.

Dan, sekarang Kai bisa bernapas lega. Kecemasannya kini sudah lenyap digantikan oleh senyuman lebar. Dia sangat menyayangi Luhan, dan sudah menganggapnya seperti adiknya sendiri, bagaimana pun sifat dan perilaku gadis itu.

...

"Yak! Kkamjong! Lepas!"

Kai nyengir lebar begitu melepas pelukannya dari tubuh Luhan.

"Apa kau mau membunuhku, eoh?" Luhan mendengus kesal. Baru beberapa menit yang lalu pascaoperasi dan dia telah tersadar, Kai langsung menghujaninya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sebenarnya hanya membutuhkan satu jawaban. Lalu, saat dia mencoba bangun dan duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang, tak ada badai dan tak ada hujan, Kai langsung memeluknya.

Luhan tahu, bahwa Kai pasti sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaannya. Tapi, siapa yang tidak terkejut kalau tiba-tiba saja dipeluk dengan erat?

"Aku senang saat dokter bilang kalau keadaanmu baik-baik saja," ucap Kai.

Luhan tersenyum. "Kau tahu, aku adalah gadis yang kuat. Aku baik-baik saja."

 _Ceklek_

Pintu ruang rawat tersebut terbuka. Muncul Shin Young dan Tuan Xi dari baliknya.

" _Appa_ , _Eomma_. Kalian dari mana?" tanya Luhan.

"Ah, kami dari mobil. Mengambil hadiah buatmu," jawab Tuan Xi.

Kening Luhan berkerut. "Hadiah?"

"Taraaaaa ...!" Shin Young mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya, yaitu sebuah boneka anjing yang berukuran tidak terlalu besar.

"Boneka?"

"Iya."

Wajah Luhan berubah murung. " _Eomma_ ... _Appa_ ... aku bukan anak kecil ...," ucapnya lirih. Dia lalu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Benarkah?" Shin Young menghampiri putri tirinya tersebut. Lalu, ia mengusap pucuk kepala Luhan sayang. "Yah ... lihatlah dirimu sekarang. Kau tampak seperti anak kecil."

Luhan mendongak. " _Eomma_ ...," rengeknya.

"Tuh, kan, kayak anak kecil."

"Ish."

...

Sehun menatap bangku Luhan yang masih kosong. Beberapa pertanyaan sudah terlintas di kepalanya.

Apa gadis itu sakit?

Apa gadis itu bolos lagi?

Apa gadis itu terlambat?

"Baekhyun-ssi!"

Sehun langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara tersebut. Di sana ada Kyungsoo yang berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun dengan membawa sebuah buku di tangannya.

"Apa kau tahu, kenapa Luhan tidak hadir hari ini?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tidak," jawab Baekhyun singkat.

"Yak, bukankah dia saudaramu?" ucap Kyungsoo dengan dahi berkerut.

"Bukan."

"Ya?" Kyungsoo mendesah. Dia tidak tahu mengenai drama yang terjadi di keluarga Baekhyun. Tapi setahunya, Baekhyun dan Luhan dari dulu memang tidak pernah akur. "Oh, oke. Tapi, bisakah aku menitipkan buku milik Luhan ini padamu? Kemarin aku lupa untuk mengembalikannya."

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa. Aku sibuk," tolak Baekhyun dengan alasan yang menurut Kyungsoo tidak logis. Bukankah Baekhyun tinggal serumah dengan Luhan? Apa susahnya hanya menyerahkan buku itu?

Baekhyun lalu melangkah pergi dari sana. Mengabaikan Kyungsoo yang masih berdiri di sana dengan buku milik Luhan di tangannya.

"Ng ... Kyungsoo-ssi," panggil Sehun.

Kyungsoo menoleh. "Ya," sahutnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak pergi saja ke rumah Luhan untuk mengembalikan bukunya itu?" tanya Sehun.

"Ng ... aku tidak tahu alamat rumahnya," jawab Kyungsoo. "Kami dulu memang satu sekolah waktu di Junior High School, namun berbeda kelas."

"Apa kau mau kuantar ke sana? Aku tahu alamat rumahnya. Dan, aku juga ingin bertemu dengannya."

"Tapi ... apa tidak merepotkanmu?"

"Hahaha, tentu saja tidak. Apa pun yang berhubungan dengan Luhan, aku pasti akan membantumu."

"Ya? Kau ... menyukai Luhan, ya?"

Sehun tersenyum. Detik selanjutnya, dia mengangguk.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Berjuanglah. Luhan bukanlah gadis yang mudah untuk ditaklukkan. Jadi, mungkin agak sulit untuk meluluhkan hatinya."

...

" _Ajeomma_ , apa Luhan ada di rumah?" tanya Sehun kepada seorang _maid_ yang bekerja di rumah keluarga Xi. Sesuai dengan janjinya bersama Kyungsoo tadi, pemuda itu menemani Kyungsoo untuk mengembalikan buku milik Luhan.

"Ah, dia sedang sakit."

"Ya?!"

Sehun dan Kyungsoo pun kompak terkejut.

"Dia sekarang sedang dirawat di rumah sakit," lanjut maid tersebut.

"Apa?" Untuk kedua kalinya, Sehun terkejut lagi. "Di rumah sakit?"

"Ng ... kalau boleh tahu, Luhan dirawat di rumah sakit mana, ya?" tanya Kyungsoo.

 _Maid_ tersebut pun memberitahu Kyungsoo rumah sakit tempat Luhan dirawat.

"Terima kasih banyak, _Ajeomma_. Kalau begitu, kami permisi dulu. _Annyeonghi gyeseyo_ ," ucap Sehun, lalu membungkukkan badannya beberapa derajat ke arah _maid_ itu. Hal yang sama juga dilakukan oleh Kyungsoo. Setelah itu, keduanya pun melangkah pergi dari sana.

"Jadi, kita sekarang akan pergi ke rumah sakit?" tanya Kyungsoo saat dia dan Sehun sudah berada di dalam mobil.

"Tentu saja. Kenapa? Apa kau tidak ingin pergi ke sana?"

"Tentu saja aku akan pergi."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu ay–"

 _Drrrttt ... drrrttt ..._

Ponsel yang ada di saku celana Sehun bergetar. "Tunggu sebentar." Pemuda itu pun segera merogoh ponsel tersebut, dan melihat ada nama kontak ayahnya tertera di sana. Tanpa membuang waktu, dia langsung menjawab panggilan itu.

 _"Sehun-ah!"_

" _Ne_ , _Appa_. Ada apa?"

 _"Kau ada di mana sekarang?"_

"Ng ... masih di jalan, _Appa_."

 _"Cepatlah pulang. Appa dan eomma ada di rumah sekarang."_

" _Ne_? A- _appa_ dan _eomma_ pulang?"

 _"Iya, Sehun-ah."_

"Ah, _ne_ , _Appa_. Aku akan segera pulang."

 _"Arasseo. Appa tunggu di rumah, ne."_

Sehun langsung memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku celana begitu panggilan ayahnya telah berakhir. Pemuda tinggi itu kemudian menatap ke arah Kyungsoo. "Ng ... maaf, Kyungsoo-ssi. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa pergi ke rumah sakit sekarang. Aku harus pulang. Kedua orangtuaku baru pulang dari luar negeri, dan aku sangat merindukannya," jelas Sehun sejujur-jujurnya.

"Ah, iya, tidak apa-apa. Sepertinya aku juga harus pulang. Ini juga sudah larut malam," kata Kyungsoo. "Ke rumah sakitnya ... besok saja."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa pulang sendiri," tolak Kyungsoo. Gadis bermata _owl_ itu kemudian membuka pintu mobil, namun Sehun dengan gesit langsung menahannya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu. Kita, kan, teman."

"T-tapi ..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian."

"Baiklah ..."

...

Sehun tersenyum lebar begitu melihat ayah serta ibunya sudah ada di rumahnya. Akibat seringnya mereka berdua pergi keluar kota, membuat Sehun merasa sangat merindukan keduanya.

"Sehun-ah, kemarilah, Nak," ucap Tuan Oh, menyuruh putra semata wayangnya tersebut agar duduk di sebelahnya.

Sehun pun menurut. Pemuda itu duduk di atas sofa sebelah ayahnya. "Kapan _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ sampai?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Em ... sekitar sejam yang lalu," jawab Nyonya Oh.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Jagoan? Apa kau baik-baik saja, hah?" tanya Tuan Oh sambil menepuk bahu Sehun pelan.

"Kabarku baik-baik saja, _Appa_ ," jawab Sehun.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Oh, ya, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan anak Xi Hao Wang?"

"Ya?" Pertanyaan dari Tuan Oh itu membuat Sehun langsung terkejut bukan main.

Tuan Oh menyunggingkan senyum. "Hao Wang cerita kepada _Appa_ kalau dia meminta tolong padamu untuk mengawasi putrinya itu."

"A-apa?"

"Dan, kau langsung setuju saja. _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ pikir, kau menyukainya. Buktinya, kau sampai rela harus pindah sekolah."

Sehun tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa Tuan Xi menceritakan hal itu kepada ayahnya. Sehun tahu, kalau hubungan antara keluarganya dan keluarga Luhan sangatlah baik. Tapi, masalah tentang Luhan dan dirinya adalah suatu hal yang pribadi. Keluarganya dan keluarga Luhan tidak tahu kalau dia menyukai Luhan. Atau apa mungkin gerak-gerik dan sikapnya kepada Luhan selama ini sangat kentara kalau dia menyukai gadis itu? Mungkin saja seperti itu.

Sehun masih sangat ingat, bagaimana pertemuannya dengan Luhan dulu. Itu terjadi saat mendiang ibu Luhan meninggal dunia. Luhan yang saat itu sangat terpukul dan menangis meraung-raung, lalu Sehun datang dan mencoba menenangkannya. Dia masih mengingat itu semua. Namun, Luhan sepertinya sudah melupakannya.

"Hubungan kami baru sebatas teman, _Appa_."

"Tsk, kau bergerak sangat lambat, Sehun-ah," komentar Nyonya Oh.

" _Eomma_ ...," Sehun mulai merajuk.

" _Eomma_ -mu benar, Sehun-ah. Kau bergerak lambat," Tuan Oh menyetujui ucapan istrinya itu.

"Ish, _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ menyebalkan." Sehun lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan melengos pergi dari sana. "Mereka bahkan tidak tahu, bagaimana kerasnya seorang Xi Luhan. Sangat susah untuk ditaklukkan," gumamnya.

...

"Baekhyun-ssi," panggil Kyungsoo begitu melihat Baekhyun memasuki kelas.

" _Mwo_?" sahut Baekhyun dingin.

"Luhan sakit, kan? Dan, dia tengah dirawat di rumah sakit. Kenapa kemarin kau bilang tidak tahu, hah?"

"Aku memang tidak tahu."

"Tsk, benar-benar tidak mencerminkan seorang saudara."

"Memang. Aku memang bukan saudaranya, dan tak akan pernah mau menjadi saudaranya."

"Hh, terserah kau saja." Kyungsoo lalu berdiri di depan teman-temannya. Gadis itu mendengus begitu melihat teman-temannya yang pada sibuk dengan aktivitasnya masing-masing. "Teman-teman!" seru Kyungsoo.

Mendengar seruan Kyungsoo itu, murid-murid yang ada di sana langsung menatap ke arah gadis tersebut.

" _Waeyo_?" tanya salah satu murid.

"Xi Luhan sakit."

"Lalu?"

"Dia sedang dirawat di rumah sakit sekarang."

"Terus, apa urusannya dengan kami?"

"Apa kalian tidak ingin menjenguknya?"

"Menjenguk, eoh? Tsk, untuk apa? Apa dia peduli pada kami? Dia saja jarang masuk ke kelas. Apa orang seperti itu patut untuk dikasihani?"

"Yak! Aku tidak meminta kalian untuk mengasihaninya. Aku hanya bertanya, apa kalian tidak ingin menjenguknya? Apa kalian tidak bisa memahami perkataanku?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak ingin menjenguknya."

"Aku juga!"

"Aku pun juga!"

"Oke, aku mengerti. Kalau begitu, biar aku saja yang menjenguknya." Kyungsoo lalu mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak di atas meja. Dia kemudian melangkah pergi dari sana.

"Kyungsoo-ssi!"

Namun, baru sampai di depan kelasnya, ada Sehun yang datang menghampirinya. "Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Sehun.

"Aku mau ke rumah sakit. Menjenguk Luhan. _Waeyo_?" sahut Kyungsoo.

"Ah, kebetulan, aku juga mau ke sana. Apa kau mau pergi bersamaku?" tawar Sehun.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Boleh. Tapi, kau benar-benar akan pergi ke sana, kan?" tanyanya memastikan. Jangan sampai seperti semalam.

" _Ne_. Aku bahkan sudah membeli buah-buahan untuk Luhan."

"Kalau begitu, ayo!"

" _Keundae_ ... apa kau sudah meminta izin ke _seonsaengnim_?"

"Tentu saja. Aku bukanlah murid yang suka membolos. Aku tidak mau di absenku tertulis huruf B."

Sehun tersenyum lebar. Dia dan Kyungsoo kemudian berjalan menuju tempat parkiran.

...

Luhan sedikit terkejut saat melihat Sehun dan Kyungsoo memasuki ruang rawatnya. _Dari mana mereka tahu kalau aku ada di sini?_ batinnya. Gadis itu langsung menatap penuh selidik ke arah ibu tirinya. "Apa _Eomma_ memberitahu guru di sekolahku kalau aku sakit?" tanyanya dengan suara lirih. Tidak mungkin Kai yang memberitahu mereka, karena dia sudah memperingati pemuda tan itu untuk tidak memberitahu siapa pun mengenai keadaannya sekarang.

" _Ne_ , Luhan-ah. _Eomma_ memang memberitahu gurumu di sekolah. Itu karena _Eomma_ tidak ingin mereka mengira kalau kau membolos lagi."

" _Eomma_ ... bukankah aku memang seperti itu?"

"Luhan-ah ... _Eomma_ ingin kau lulus dengan nilai yang bagus dan juga kehadiran yang bagus. _Eomma_ tidak ingin mereka mencap dirimu lebih buruk lagi."

" _Eomma_ ..."

"Luhan-ssi."

Panggilan dari Sehun itu membuat ibu dan anak itu langsung menghentikan acara berdebatnya.

" _Annyeong haseyo_ , _Ajeomma_ ," sapa Sehun kepada Shin Young sembari membungkukkan badannya beberapa derajat. Hal yang sama juga dilakukan oleh Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Kalau boleh tahu, kau sakit apa?" tanya Sehun.

"Apa kalian berdua membolos?" tanya Luhan balik.

"Tentu saja tidak. Kami anak baik-baik, tidak seperti dirimu yang suka membolos," jawab Kyungsoo, dan itu membuat Luhan merasa tertohok. "Aku hanya bercanda, kok," lanjut Kyungsoo sembari tersenyum.

Luhan mendengus. Sekalipun ucapan Kyungsoo tadi hanyalah sebuah candaan, Luhan tetap tidak bisa untuk tidak mengabaikannya. Itu semua memanglah benar. Dia suka membolos.

"Kalian berdua temannya Luhan, ya?" tanya Shin Young.

" _Ne_ , _Ajeomma_ ," jawab Kyungsoo.

Luhan yang mendengarnya lantas mengernyit bingung. Sejak kapan dia berteman dengan Kyungsoo? Ya, Luhan tahu kalau Kyungsoo dulu pernah satu sekolah dengannya sewaktu masih duduk di bangku JHS. Namun, keduanya tidaklah dekat. Apa dengan mereka yang sudah dua kali berada di sekolah yang sama bisa disebut teman?

"Kalau begitu, bisa _Ajeomma_ titip Luhan sebentar? Ada sesuatu yang harus _Ajeomma_ beli di depan."

"Ah, _ne_ , _Ajeomma_. Saya akan menjaga Luhanie dengan baik," ucap Sehun.

Mendengar itu, Luhan langsung berdecih, sementara Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Shin Young pun mulai beranjak pergi dari sana.

"Yak, Oh Sehun! Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu. Kau tahu, itu sangat tidak sopan," ucap Luhan kesal.

"Ah, _mianhae_. Aku tadi tidak sengaja menyebut namamu seperti itu. Oh, ya, kau sakit apa?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Ng ... Luhan-ssi, atas nama teman-teman semua, aku minta maaf padamu karena mereka tidak bisa menjengukmu," ucap Kyungsoo penuh rasa penyesalan.

Luhan mendesah. "Mereka bukan tidak bisa, melainkan tidak mau, kan? Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf. Tidak ada yang salah di sini."

"Luhan-ssi ..."

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku sudah terbiasa hidup seperti ini, tanpa memiliki teman yang banyak. Yah, sebenarnya aku agak terkejut tadi saat melihatmu datang ke sini."

"Jadi, kau hanya terkejut saat melihat Kyungsoo saja, begitu? Kau sama sekali tidak terkejut saat melihatku?" Sehun tiba-tiba saja berujar.

"Diamlah! Aku tidak sedang berbicara denganmu!"

"Oh, _arasseo_." Sehun merasa sedikit kecewa karena ucapan Luhan tersebut. Padahal, dia sangat mengkhawatirkan gadis berkulit pucat itu. Bahkan, semalaman dia terus memikirkannya. Dia juga sudah berkali-kali menelepon Kai, namun temannya itu tak kunjung mengangkatnya. Dia hanya ingin menanyakan tentang keadaan Luhan saja. Ingin ke rumah sakit sendirian, dia tidak bisa, sebab ayahnya menyuruhnya untuk menemaninya menonton bola. Tidak peduli dengan Sehun yang besoknya harus ke sekolah. Setahun sekali juga belum tentu seperti ini, pikir ayahnya.

"Aku tahu, kalau kita dari dulu memang satu sekolah. Tetapi, kita tidak pernah berikrar bahwa kita adalah teman."

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Tapi ... sekarang ... bisakah kita menjadi teman, Luhan-ssi?"

"Teman?" Luhan menghela napas. "Kyungsoo-ssi, kau tahu sendiri, kan, aku itu seperti apa. Aku sudah dicap sebagai orang yang benar-benar buruk."

"Ani. Kau tidak buruk, Luhan-ssi. Lihatlah dirimu, kau cantik. Bahkan, Sehun sampai jatuh hati padamu."

"Ya, itu benar," sahut Sehun.

Kyungsoo langsung mendelik ke arah Sehun.

"Oh, oke. Aku akan diam. Lagi." Sehun pun langsung mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat. Dia laki-laki sendiri di situ. Dia tidak ingin diusir hanya gara-gara ikut menyahut.

"Kau tidak buruk, Luhan-ah. Keadaanlah yang membuatmu menjadi buruk."

"Kyungsoo-ssi ..."

 _Ceklek_

Pintu ruangan itu tiba-tiba terbuka. Ketiga orang yang ada di dalamnya pun langsung menoleh ke sana.

"Maaf, Luhan-ah, aku telat. Tadi ada kelas pagi."

Itu Kai, yang sepertinya baru saja pulang dari kampusnya.

"K-kau ..." Kyungsoo menatap Kai dengan tatapan terkejutnya. Tidak menyangka dia akan berjumpa dengan pemuda itu di sini.

"Kyungsoo-ya!" seru Kai, juga tak menyangka akan berjumpa dengan Kyungsoo di sini.

"Maaf, Luhan-ssi. Aku harus kembali ke sekolah sekarang. Aku lupa kalau nanti ada ulangan harian. Semoga kau cepat pulih. Permisi." Kyungsoo lalu buru-buru pergi dari sana. Melewati Kai yang menatapnya tak percaya.

"Kyungsoo-ssi!" Kai pun langsung mengejar langkah Kyungsoo.

Sehun dan Luhan yang melihat keduanya pun hanya bisa mengerutkan dahi bingung.

"Apa kau tahu, ada hubungan apa di antara mereka?" tanya Sehun kepada Luhan.

" _Molla_ ," jawab Luhan. "Kenapa kau tidak ikut Kyungsoo kembali ke sekolah? Bukankah nanti ada ulangan harian?"

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku sudah berjanji pada ibumu untuk menjagamu di sini."

Luhan mendengus mendengarnya.

"Aku betul-betul mencintaimu, Luhan-ssi. Bahkan, aku dulu pernah memelukmu, dulu, waktu di rumah duka."

" _Mwo_?"

"Ya, aku tahu, kau pasti tidak mengingatku, kan? Kau terlalu larut dalam kesedihanmu saat itu."

Luhan terdiam. Gadis itu menatap lekat-lekat wajah Sehun. "Ya, aku memang tidak mengingatmu. Tapi, aku masih ingat bahwa dulu memang ada seorang anak yang memelukku."

"Itu aku, Luhan-ssi."

"Aku tak ingat wajahnya. Tapi, aku yakin kalau itu bukan kau, Oh Sehun."

Sehun menghela napas. "Ya, baiklah-baiklah, kalau kau memang tak ingat. Tapi itu memang aku. Aku dulu tidak setampan sekarang. Jadi, wajar saja jika kau tak ingat. Aku tidak peduli jika kau tak mengingatku dulu. Yang penting, kau tidak melupakanku yang sekarang."

 _Bagaimana bisa aku merasa gugup hanya karena dekat dengan laki-laki seperti dia?_

.

.

.

 _Tbc ..._

 _Akhirnya!_ _Bisa update! Yeyyyy!!!_ _Setelah beberapa hari ini sibuk dengan pekerjaan di real life. #halah_ _Akhirnya bisa uptae juga sekarang._ _Kali ini, hampir 3k words. Woahhh!!!_ _Maaf jika ceritanya jadi ngalor-ngidol begini._ _Jujur saja, aku tidak pernah membuat outline kalau buat ff. Aku hanya mengandalkan daya khayalku saja. Jadi, jalan ceritanya yang kukhayalkan selalu berbeda-beda tiap harinya. Tapi, inti permasalahannya tetap sama._ _Hehehe_ _Yoweslah.._ _Silakan di-review sepuas-puasnya._ _See you!_ _Wassalam!_

 _22 Maret 2018_ _Yaumul milad buat adekku ternakal besok_


	19. Chapter 17

~Happy Reading~

"Kyungsoo- _ssi_!"

Kai mencoba mengejar langkah Kyungsoo yang berjarak beberapa meter darinya itu. Sudah sangat lama rasanya Kai tidak pernah melihat Kyungsoo lagi. Terakhir kali saat Kyungsoo baru dua bulanan berada di kelas 2 SHS.

"Kyungsoo! Kyungsoo- _ya_!" panggil Kai, lagi.

 _Grep!_

Akhirnya, Kai pun berhasil mencekal tangan Kyungsoo. Gadis itu terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kenapa kau pergi?" tanya Kai.

Kyungsoo berdecak, lalu dia berbalik. Menghadap ke arah Kai dengan tatapan dinginnya. " _Wae_? Bukankah itu kesukaanmu, eoh? Pergi. Tapi, setidaknya aku tidak pergi sesuka hati. Aku pamit. Tidak seperti dirimu," ucapnya.

"Kyungsoo- _ya_ ... _mianhae_."

"Apa dengan kau meminta maaf sakit hati ini akan hilang?"

"Kyungsoo- _ya_ ..."

"Kenapa aku harus melihatmu lagi, hah? _Wae_?!"

" _Mianhae_." Kai terus saja meminta maaf kepada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mendesah. "Aku tidak butuh kata maafmu itu," ucapnya, lalu melengos pergi meninggalkan Kai.

"Kyungsoo- _ya_!" seru Kai tanpa mencoba mengejar Kyungsoo. Sebab, percuma saja baginya mengejar gadis itu. Kyungsoo akan tetap membencinya.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas siang. Namun, Kai belum juga kembali menemui Luhan. Gadis itu kini hanya berdua saja dengan Sehun di ruang rawatnya.

"Kai ke mana, sih? Kenapa sedari tadi belum kembali juga?" gumam Luhan. Dia lalu mendengus kesal sembari menatap ke arah Sehun. Pemuda itu kini sedang tertidur pulas dengan kepala yang dibaringkan ke atas ranjang yang saat ini ditempati oleh Luhan.

"Dasar tukang bohong. Bukankah dia tadi bilang akan menjagaku? Terus, kenapa dia malah tidur?" gerutu Luhan kesal. Gadis itu kemudian menatap Sehun lekat-lekat. Lalu, dia menggigit bibir bawahnya. _Sial, kenapa dia sangat tampan?_ batinnya. Duh, ke mana saja dirimu, Han, sampai-sampai baru sadar, hah?

Tangan Luhan kemudian tergerak untuk menyentuh permukaan wajah Sehun. Namun, tiba-tiba saja, dengan gerakan cepat Sehun langsung mencekal tangan Luhan. Dan, hal itu pun membuat Luhan amat sangat terkejut.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan, hah?" tanya Sehun lirih.

"A-aku ..."

 _Grep!_

Sehun langsung menegakkan badannya, lalu meraih lengan Luhan agar mendekat padanya. "Kali ini, aku tidak akan membuat jantungmu berdebar-debar," ucapnya dengan nada menggoda.

Luhan yang masih dalam keadaan terkejut pun mengernyit bingung.

"Tapi, aku akan membuatmu tidak bisa tidur malam ini karena terus-terusan memikirkanku," lanjut Sehun.

"Yak, Oh Sehun! Berhentilah membual."

 _Chu~_

Sehun langsung mencium bibir Luhan.

 _Ceklek_

"Maaf, aku ada urusan sebentar ta– oh astaga, kenapa aku harus melihat pemandangan seperti ini di tempat ini? Hh."

Luhan pun langsung mendorong dada bidang Sehun begitu melihat Kai memasuki ruangan tersebut.

"Ekhem," Kai berdeham, lalu melangkah menghampiri Luhan.

"Kau dari mana saja, hah?" tanya Luhan.

"Yak, Luhan- _ah_ , kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku kalau kau dekat dengan Kyungsoo?" tanya Kai balik.

"Kyungsoo? Hei! Aku tidak dekat dengannya!" elak Luhan. "Yak, ada hubungan apa kau dengan Kyungsoo, hah? Apa dia salah satu mantan selingkuhanmu?"

Kai berdecak. "Bukan."

"Lalu?"

" _Aniya_. Intinya, kau harus membantuku agar Kyungsoo mau memaafkanku." Kai lalu beralih kepada Sehun. "Kau juga, Sehun- _ssi_ ," ucapnya sambil menunjuk Sehun dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Kenapa harus aku juga?" protes Sehun.

"Karena ... ng ..." Kai mendesis. "Pokoknya kau juga harus membantuku." Dia lalu mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Sehun. "Atau aku tidak akan merestui hubunganmu dengan Luhan," ancamnya.

Sehun yang mendengarnya pun menelan ludahnya kasar. " _Ne_ , _ne_. Aku akan membantumu," putusnya kemudian.

Kai tersenyum lebar mendengarnya.

"Kau berutang penjelasan, Kai- _ya_ ," ujar Luhan sembari menatap Kai penuh selidik.

" _Ne_?"

"Jadi, Kyungsoo itu siapamu, Kai- _ya_?" tanya Luhan. Dia sudah seperti tukang introgasi dalam sebuah kasus sekarang. Mengintrogasi pemuda tan itu di dalam kamar rawatnya.

"Apa aku harus menceritakan semuanya padamu?" tanya Kai balik.

"Tidak perlu. Langsung ke intinya saja."

"Oke. Kyungsoo itu mantan kekasihku."

" _Mwo_?!"

"Ah, _ani_. Belum ada kata putus di antara kami. Jadi, status kami masih sepasang kekasih."

"B-bagaimana bisa?"

"Luhan- _ah_ ... bantu aku, ya? _Please_ ..." Kai merengek ke Luhan. Pemuda itu memasang wajah melasnya di hadapan gadis itu.

Luhan mendesah. " _Shireo_. Selesaikan saja masalahmu sendiri. Lagian, aku juga tidak tahu masalahmu apa," tolaknya.

"Tolong kau bujuk Kyungsoo agar dia mau memaafkan aku, ya? Aku mohon, Luhan- _ah_ ..."

"Terus, apa yang akan aku dapatkan jika aku membantumu?"

"Aku akan merestui hubunganmu dengan Oh Sehun."

 _Ctak!_

"Yak! Aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan pria itu!"

"Aish ... tidak pakai memukul kepalaku juga kali. Terus, ciumanmu dengannya tadi itu apa artinya, kalau tidak ada hubungan di antara kalian, hah?"

"I-itu ... ah, _molla_."

"Bantu aku, ya? Luhanie sayang ... ya, ya, ya?"

"Baiklah, aku akan membantumu. Tapi, aku sama sekali belum paham mengenai hubungan kalian."

Kai menepuk jidatnya pelan. Dia jadi curiga, apa jangan-jangan operasinya kemarin tidak sepenuhnya berhasil, dan membuat sebagian otak Luhan mengalami malafungsi. "Yak, Xi Luhan! Kepalamu baik-baik saja, kan? Kau tidak sedang kehilangan salah satu saraf di otakmu itu, kan?"

 _Ctak!_

"Aduh!"

Luhan memukul kepala Kai untuk yang kedua kalinya. "Yak! Otakku baik-baik sajalah!"

"Terus, kenapa kau memberiku pertanyaan yang tadi sudah kau tanyakan, hah?"

Luhan menghela napas. "Kai- _ya_ , maksudku itu, awal mula tragedi, kenapa kau bisa seperti itu dengan Kyungsoo. Maksudku, kenapa status kalian jadi mengambang kayak tinja di dalam kloset yang tidak disiram, eoh? Terus, kenapa juga kau harus memohon maaf kepada Kyungsoo? Silakan dijawab."

"Ng ... itu ..." Kai menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Kau tahu sendiri, kan, aku itu bagaimana?"

"Yeah. _Playboy_ , hitam, pesek, dan ... ng ..."

"Stop! Stop! Stop! Jangan katakan lagi, oke."

"Jadi, intinya, kau meninggalkan Kyungsoo demi gadis lain, begitu?"

"Yah ..." Kai menunduk sendu. "Dan, aku menyesal sudah melakukan itu."

"Aku jadi kasihan dengan Kyungsoo. Kalau aku jadi dia, aku mungkin juga tidak akan memaafkanmu."

"Luhan!"

 **Beberapa hari kemudian**

Luhan yakin, bahwa kehidupannya kini telah berubah 90. Tak ada lagi batin yang menyatakan bahwa tidak ada orang yang peduli padanya. Ayahnya, ibunya, mereka semua peduli padanya.

Kalau teman, sepertinya belum ada perubahan. Hanya Kai seorang. Ah, ditambah dengan Sehun. Namun, pemuda tinggi itu tidak memperlakukan Luhan layaknya seorang teman, tetapi layaknya seorang kekasih.

Dan, Kyungsoo ...

Gadis itu tidak pernah menjenguknya lagi sejak saat itu. Hanya sekali saja. Dan, Luhan menyalahkan Kai karena hal itu.

Luhan berjalan santai menuju ruang kelasnya. Dia sudah berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri, bahwa mulai hari ini, dia akan membuang kebiasaan membolosnya. Ya, dia janji itu. Dia juga ingin seperti murid-murid yang lain. Lulus dengan nilai yang memuaskan, dan melanjutkan pendidikan di perguruan tinggi favorit. Menggapai cita-cita yang dulu pernah ditulisnya pada lembaran kertas waktu masih berada di bangku sekolah dasar.

Namun sayang. Luhan sudah melupakannya. Melupakan cita-citanya itu.

Gadis bermata rusa itu tersenyum. Dia sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan cita-citanya yang terlupakan tersebut. Karena menurutnya, takdir manusia sudah ada yang mengatur, yaitu Tuhan. Apa pun cita-citamu, jika Tuhan tidak menakdirkannya, maka tak akan pernah tercapai. Sekalipun kau sudah berusaha. Maka dari itu, Luhan hanya bisa pasrah. Yang penting, dia sudah berusaha. Dia menuruti kata hatinya. Melakukan segala hal yang disukainya.

"Enak, ya, jadi dia. Tidak pernah mengerjakan tugas, suka membolos, tetap saja bisa bersekolah di sini. Tanpa khawatir akan dikeluarkan."

"Biasalah. Orang kaya memang seperti itu."

Luhan menghentikan langkahnya. Dia lalu menoleh ke samping kirinya. Dia melihat ada dua orang gadis yang barusan membicarakannya itu. "Enak, ya, jadi kalian. Bisa membicarakan keburukan orang lain dengan seenaknya, tanpa memikirkan perasaan orang yang kalian bicarakan tersebut," ucapnya.

Dua gadis itu pun tertegun. Mereka bergeming. Tanpa ada yang berniat membalas perkataan Luhan barusan.

Luhan lalu melenggang pergi. Tujuannya adalah ruang kelasnya, bukan mengurusi dua gadis dengan mulut kayak cabai itu. Mereka tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku, batin Luhan. Mereka tak pernah tahu, apa penyebab Luhan bisa berbuat buruk seperti itu. Keadaanlah yang menjadi tersangka utamanya.

Luhan menaruh tasnya ke atas meja, dan mendudukkan diri ke atas kursi begitu dia tiba di ruang kelasnya. Dia melihat Kyungsoo yang sibuk mencatat sesuatu di buku tulis. Gadis bermata bulat itu tidak menegurnya sama sekali. Mungkin saja Kyungsoo tidak melihat kedatangannya.

Luhan berniat ingin membicarakan suatu hal dengan Kyungsoo. Namun, baru juga ingin berdiri, ada orang lain yang membicarakannya lagi.

"Kukira dia sudah pindah. Eh, ternyata tidak."

"Mungkin ayahnya datang ke ruangannya kepala sekolah, lalu memohon-mohon agar anaknya tetap berada di sekolah ini. Atau tidak ... mungkin ayahnya memberikan tip kepada kepala sekolah agar menghapus huruf B di buku absennya."

Luhan mendengus. Dia sudah sering mendengar orang-orang membicarakan hal buruk tentangnya. Dan, Luhan menganggapnya hanya sebagai angin lalu. Namun, entah kenapa kali ini rasanya berbeda. Dia merasa kesal. Luhan lalu benar-benar bangkit dari duduknya. Gadis itu kemudian menatap dingin orang yang telah membicarakan keburukannya tadi. Detik selanjutnya, gadis itu tersenyum. Sebuah senyuman yang lebih terlihat seperti sebuah seringaian.

"Ya ... mungkin yang barusan kalian katakan benar. Ayahku datang menghadap kepala sekolah, lalu memohon-mohon atau memberikan tip agar aku tidak dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini," ujar Luhan. Dia lalu mendesah. "Itulah manusia. Hanya bisa berkomentar. Bicaralah sesuka hati kalian. Karena aku, tidak akan pernah peduli. Kalian membicarakan keburukanku pun ... tak ada untungnya. Tidak akan menghasilkan uang." Luhan kemudian melangkah menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kau membiarkan mereka mengataimu?" tanya Kyungsoo. Dia mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan mengenai Luhan tadi. Dan, dia merasa kesal karenanya.

"Aku tidak membiarkannya. Mereka pasti akan berpikir jika paham dengan apa yang aku katakan tadi. Kecuali, ya, kalau mereka tidak paham," jawab Luhan santai. "Oh, ya, Kyungsoo- _ssi_. Ada hal yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu. Bisa kau ikut aku sekarang?"

Kyungsoo sudah menduga, bahwa cepat atau lambat, Luhan pasti akan mengintrogasinya. Menanyakan apa hubungannya dengan Kai. Eh, tapi, memangnya Luhan akan membahas hal itu, ya?

Kyungsoo pun mengangguk. Gadis itu beranjak dari duduknya. Mengesampingkan catatannya yang belum sepenuhnya rampung itu. Dia dan Luhan kemudian melangkah pergi dari ruang kelas tersebut.

Di sinilah Kyungsoo dan Luhan sekarang, di belakang gedung sekolah. Tempat yang tidak terlalu ramai, dan bahkan cenderung sepi.

"Kai sudah menceritakan tentang hubungan kalian padaku," ucap Luhan langsung pada intinya.

"Lalu?"

"Dan, dia menyuruhku membantunya untuk meminta maaf padamu."

Kyungsoo mendesah. "Tak perlu, Luhan- _ssi_. Percuma. Semuanya sudah terlambat. Aku sudah telanjur membencinya."

"Kyungsoo- _ssi_! Yak, kalau aku berada di posisimu, aku mungkin juga tidak akan mau memaafkannya. Tapi, kali ini, posisiku sebagai teman dekat Kai. Dan, terlebih lagi, dia adalah sepupuku. Jadi, apa pun risikonya, aku akan membantunya."

"Luhan- _ssi_!"

"Dia mengaku menyesal, Kyungsoo- _ssi_."

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku tidak akan memaafkannya. Itu terlalu sakit." Matanya sudah mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Ini hanya masalah cinta saja, Kyungsoo- _ssi_. Jika kau jadi aku, kau mungkin saja akan merasakan yang lebih sakit lagi dibandingkan dengan yang kau alami itu. Dan, mungkin saja kau akan menyerah dengan hidupmu."

"Luhan- _ssi_." Kyungsoo menatap Luhan dalam. Mencoba memahami maksud dari ucapan gadis yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Ah, sudahlah. Itu hanyalah sebagian masa lalu yang tak ada gunanya untuk diingat. Ayolah, Kyungsoo- _ssi_ ... ya, ya, ya? Kau sendiri, kan, yang bilang padaku kalau kita ini teman? Oke, maaf jika kali ini kau harus melihat sisi lain dari diriku. Aku yang cerewet, aku yang pemaksa, aku yang–"

"Stop! Baiklah. Aku akan memaafkan sepupumu itu. Tapi ..."

"Tapi?"

"Ada syaratnya."

"Ya? Syarat? Apa syaratnya?"

"Syaratnya ..."

"Aku senang, akhirnya aku bisa melihatmu duduk di sebelahku saat pelajaran tengah berlangsung." Sehun tersenyum lebar melihat Luhan yang tidak lagi membolos. "Bagaimana kalau nanti kita pergi ke gereja itu lagi?" ajaknya.

Luhan sama sekali tak menanggapi. Gadis itu tampak serius memperhatikan pelajaran yang sementara dijelaskan oleh guru di depan sana. Mengabaikan Sehun yang terus mengoceh itu.

"Luhan- _ssi_ ," panggil Sehun setengah berbisik. "Hei, nanti kita ke kantin bareng, ya? Aku yang traktir. Kau bisa memesan apa saja yang kau inginkan."

"Oh Sehun- _ssi_!"

"Ah, _ne_ , _Saem_."

Teguran dari guru itu pun membuat Sehun gelagapan. Jangan sampai beliau menyuruh Sehun menggantikannya menjelaskan di depan. Sehun tidak siap.

"Sudah berceritanya?"

"Ng ... sudah, _Saem_."

"Kalau begitu, keluar dari kelas ini sekarang juga!"

"Ya?" Sehun terlonjak kaget. "T-tapi, _Saem_ ..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian."

" _Ne_ , _Saem_." Dengan berat hati, Sehun pun beranjak keluar dari sana.

"Kau juga, Luhan- _ssi_!"

" _Ne_?" Luhan terkejut bukan main. "T-tapi, _Saem_ ..."

"Keluar!"

Ini tidak adil. Luhan merasa bahwa dia tidak salah apa-apa. Dia sama sekali tidak merespons ucapannya Sehun. Tapi, kenapa dia juga harus keluar?

Dulu, mungkin ini adalah suatu hal yang membahagiakan bagi Luhan. Dikeluarkan dari kelas. Dia bisa menikmati kesendirian dan kebebasannya. Tidur, atau bahkan bisa merokok di _rooftop_ sekolah. Namun, kali ini rasanya berbeda. Dia seperti tidak ikhlas. " _Saem_ , aku bahkan memperhatikan apa yang Anda jelaskan sedari tadi. Kenapa aku juga Anda suruh keluar? Ini tidak adil, _Saem_."

"Pokoknya keluar!" Guru itu tetap bersikeras menyuruh Luhan keluar. Tidak peduli Luhan bersalah atau tidak.

Luhan mendesah. Dengan berat hati, dia pun terpaksa menurutinya. Keluar dari kelas, meskipun hatinya sama sekali tidak ikhlas.

Luhan menatap Sehun yang sedang bersandar di dinding depan kelas dengan tatapan kesal. Pemuda itulah yang sudah membuatnya diusir dari dalam kelas.

Bukannya merasa bersalah, Sehun malah tersenyum lebar. "Aku senang kau juga dikeluarkan," ujarnya basa-basi.

Luhan mendengus kesal. "Kau senang, aku tidak sama sekali."

Sehun kemudian menarik lengan Luhan. "Ayo, seperti yang kubilang tadi. Aku akan mengajakmu ke gereja itu lagi."

" _Shireo_. Ini masih memasuki jam belajar. Aku tidak mau membolos," tolak Luhan.

"Kita tidak membolos. Tapi, kita dikeluarkan. Daripada hanya berada di sini tanpa mengerjakan apa-apa, bukankah lebih baik kita pergi saja? Ayo!" Sehun memaksa Luhan. Dan, gadis itu dengan teramat sangat terpaksa mengikuti Sehun. Lagi pula, jari-jemari Sehun yang besar itu masih memegang lengannya.

Seperti sudah diatur sebelumnya. Luhan masih tetap tidak mengerti, kenapa dia bisa dikeluarkan dari kelas. Apa mungkin Sehun tadi sebelum jam pelajaran berlangsung datang ke ruang guru dan memohon kepada guru itu agar mengeluarkannya dan dia dari kelas? Lalu, Sehun sengaja membuat keributan dengan mengajaknya mengobrol? Ya, kemungkinan tersebut bisa saja adalah sebuah fakta. Dan, Luhan akan sangat marah jika itu memang benar-benar fakta.

Beberapa menit kemudian, keduanya pun telah sampai di sebuah gereja yang pernah mereka kunjungi tempo hari. Mereka lalu melangkah masuk dan duduk di bangku panjang yang berada di barisan paling depan.

"Berdoalah," perintah Sehun kepada Luhan.

Luhan berdecih. "Tanpa kau suruh pun, aku juga akan berdoa."

"Ah, baguslah kalau begitu."

Keduanya pun mulai berdoa. Menutup kelopak mata masing-masing, dan mengepalkan kedua tangan yang saling bertaut di depan dada.

Dan, tak lama kemudian, mereka telah selesai dengan kegiatannya.

"Kau tahu, aku sebenarnya adalah orang yang begitu sulit untuk jatuh cinta," ujar Sehun.

Luhan tak merespons. Dia hanya menatap lurus ke depan sana.

"Namun, entah kenapa setelah aku bertemu lagi denganmu, aku begitu mudahnya untuk mengatakan bahwa aku menyukaimu. Hh, aneh, bukan?" Sehun lalu menatap Luhan dari samping. "Kenapa hatimu begitu sulit untuk kusinggahi, Luhan- _ah_?"

"Sudahlah. Tak usah berbicara aneh-aneh." Luhan kemudian bangkit. "Aku ingin kembali ke sekolah," ucapnya, lalu melangkah pergi.

Namun, baru beberapa langkah, Sehun dengan sigap langsung menahan lengannya. Pemuda itu menarik Luhan agar jatuh ke pelukannya. Dan, berhasil. Pemuda itu memeluk Luhan erat.

"Yak, Oh Sehun. Apa yang kau lakukan, eoh?" tanya Luhan. Dia ingin memberontak, namun sulit.

"Aku mencintaimu."

 _Tuhan ..._

 _Biarkan aku memiliki gadis di pelukanku ini ..._

Luhan dengan sekuat tenaganya mencoba mendorong Sehun. Dan, berhasil. Dia berhasil lepas dari pelukan Sehun. Gadis tinggi itu kemudian melenggang pergi dari sana, meninggalkan Sehun di belakangnya. _Sial, kenapa aku harus jatuh cinta dengan lelaki aneh itu?_ batinnya. Dia lalu menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya yang kini tampak merona.

Tbc ...

 ** _Selalu ada kepuasan tersendiri saat aku berhasil menyelesaikan satu chapter pada ff ini._** ** _Akhirnya, bisa up juga._** ** _Yo weslah. Semoga readers semua puas dengan chapter kali ini._** ** _Jangan lupa review, ya. Makasih._** ** _See you soon_**

 _31 Maret 2018_


	20. Chapter 18

~Happy Reading~

Luhan bukanlah gadis yang suka gonta-ganti kekasih. Bahkan, sampai di umurnya yang sudah bisa dikatakan remaja ini, gadis itu sama sekali belum pernah merasakan sama yang namanya 'pacaran'. Ya, meskipun dia sudah pernah merasakan yang namanya ciuman.

Bukan, bukan karena tidak ada laki-laki yang menyukainya. Banyak malah. Sebut saja Chanyeol dan Sehun sebagai contohnya. Gadis itu terlalu dingin dan datar. Maka dari itu, butuh perjuangan yang betul-betul ekstra untuk meluluhkan hatinya. Seperti yang sering dilakukan oleh Sehun.

Dekati.

Dekati.

Dekati.

Jangan sampai dia jatuh ke pelukan orang lain.

Sekalipun kau diabaikan, tak digubris, tak diacuhkan, tak dihiraukan, dan sebagainya.

" _Eomma_ ..." Luhan terlihat sedang tiduran di paha Shin Young. Ini adalah pertama kalinya gadis itu bermanja-manja dengan ibu tirinya.

"Ada apa, Luhan-ah?" tanya Shin Young sambil mengelus-elus rambut Luhan.

"Aku sedang jatuh cinta."

" _Ne_?" Shin Young terkesiap.

"Tapi, dia duluan yang jatuh cinta padaku."

Shin Young tersenyum. "Terus, apa masalahnya? Bukankah itu awal yang bagus? Sama-sama saling jatuh cinta."

Luhan bangun dari tidurannya. " _Eomma_ ... tapi pria itu adalah orang yang aneh, menyebalkan, selalu mengikutiku."

"Itu berarti dia ingin menjagamu."

" _Eomma_ ... dia itu menyebalkan."

"Em ... biar _Eomma_ tebak. Apa ... pria itu anaknya Tuan Oh? Oh Sehun, kan?"

Deg!

Luhan tertegun. "Eo- _eomma_ ..."

"Cie pipimu memerah." Shin Young mencolek pipi Luhan.

" _Eomma_ ... berhenti menggodaku." Luhan mulai merajuk.

"Dia anak yang baik. _Eomma_ merestui kalian."

" _Eomma_ ... apa, sih ...?"

"Tak usah malu-malu."

" _Eomma_ ..."

Ternyata, menjadi seorang perantara ada keuntungnya juga. Luhan bisa menikmati es krim tanpa takut uang miliknya berkurang. Gratis. Dan, Kai-lah yang membelikannya.

"Jadi, aku harus menjadi relawan di panti asuhan setiap hari Minggu, begitu?"

"Yaps. Itu benar. Menjadi relawan."

"Hahaha. Itu syarat yang sangat mudah, Luhan-ah. Apa Kyungsoo benar-benar mengatakan itu padamu?"

" _Ne_."

Kai tersenyum lebar. "Baiklah! Demi Kyungsoo, aku rela menjadi relawan di panti asuhan," ucapnya sembari mengepalkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Hah?" Luhan yang mendengarnya mengerutkan dahi. "Demi Kyungsoo, apa demi permintaan maafmu diterima?"

"Ng ... dua-duanya."

Luhan mendesah. "Jadi, kau masih menyimpan rasa padanya, begitu?" tebaknya, lalu kembali menikmati es krim di tangannya.

"Yaps. Seratus buatmu. Maka dari itu, bantu aku kembali sama dia, ya. Kau sangat cantik, Luhan-ah. Aku serius. Aku akan membelikanmu es krim lagi jika kau mau membantuku. Bagaimana?"

Luhan memutar bola matanya jengah. " _Shireo_. Aku tidak ingin Kyungsoo jadi yang kedua, ketiga, keempat, atau bahkan yang kelima di hatimu. Kau itu playboy, Kai-ya. Meskipun aku baru dekat dengan Kyungsoo, tetap saja, aku tidak ingin dia sakit hati karena ulahmu."

"Luhan-ah!"

"Putuskan dulu semua koleksi pacarmu itu. Baru, setelah itu aku akan membantumu."

"Ne, Nyonya Xi Luhan yang paling cantik, baik, dan suka menolong. Aku akan memutuskan semua koleksi pacarku."

"Bagus. Kalau sudah, kau bisa menghubungiku." Luhan lalu bangkit dari duduknya. "Sekarang, antar aku pulang," perintahnya pada Kai.

" _Ne_."

Selain dibanding-bandingkan dengan Baekhyun, hal lain yang paling tidak disukai oleh Luhan adalah saat ada keributan di saat dia sedang menikmati makanannya. Itu betul-betul mengganggu. Gadis itu berdecak kesal, lalu bangkit dari duduknya. Mengesampingkan kegiatan makannya sejenak. Ah, sepertinya tidak akan menjadi sejenak, melainkan beberapa menit, atau bahkan jam. Sebab, di belakang sana, dia melihat dua orang yang dikenalnya sedang bertikai.

Luhan lalu melangkah menghampiri dua orang tersebut. Terus menunjukkan ekspresi datar andalannya. "Ada apa ini?" tanyanya begitu sampai di sana.

"Luhan-ssi ...," kata seorang gadis yang kini tengah terduduk di lantai. Ada bekas luka lebam di betisnya, dan pipi kirinya tampak kemerahan.

"Ah, kau. Mau ikut campur, eoh? Mau jadi sok pahlawan?" kata seorang gadis yang lainnya. Seragamnya tampak kotor karena noda bekas minuman dingin.

Luhan lantas menatap sekitarnya. Banyak murid-murid lain yang hanya menatap dua gadis itu dan dirinya. Tidak ada sama sekali yang mau ikut campur dalam masalah ini. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, hah?" tanyanya lagi. "Yak, Byun Baekhyun! Apa kau baru saja memukul orang, eoh?" tuduh Luhan terhadap gadis yang seragamnya kotor.

"Memukul, eoh? Ya, kau benar. Kau tahu, dia duluan yang mulai!" jawab gadis yang seragamnya kotor itu, Baekhyun.

"Apa?"

"Tidak, Luhan-ah! Aku hanya ... tak sengaja menumpahkan minuman di seragamnya. Sumpah, aku tak sengaja," jelas gadis yang terduduk di lantai itu, Kyungsoo.

"Apa? Jadi, hanya gara-gara masalah sepele itu, kau sampai melukai orang lain? Tsk."

"Baekhyun-ssi, bukankah kita teman? Kenapa kau jadi berubah, hah?" ucap Kyungsoo.

"Apa? Teman kau bilang? Hh! Aku tak pernah memiliki teman sepertimu."

"Apa?"

Baekhyun menatap Luhan tajam. Dia benci gadis itu. Dan, dia tidak suka jika ada gadis lain yang dekat dengannya. Termasuk Kyungsoo. Dia perhatikan, gadis bermata bulat itu akhir-akhir ini menjadi sering berinteraksi dengan Luhan. Dan, dia tidak suka itu.

"Ah ... jadi hanya gara-gara masalah itu." Luhan lalu mengambil minuman milik murid lain dari atas meja. Gadis itu kemudian menuangkannya pada seragam Kyungsoo. Setelah itu, dia menatap Baekhyun dingin. "Impas, kan? Jadi, kau tak perlu lagi membalas perbuatannya itu," ucapnya, lalu melangkah pergi dari sana.

"Yak, minumanku." Seorang gadis yang minumannya diambil oleh Luhan tadi menatap nanar gelas yang sudah kosong di hadapannya tersebut. Padahal, dia sama sekali belum meminumnya. Namun, dia tidak bisa memprotes Luhan. Sebab, kalau dipikir-pikir, perbuatan gadis berkulit pucat itu ada benarnya juga.

Bukannya kembali ke meja dan melanjutkan kegiatan makannya yang sempat tertunda tadi, Luhan malah melangkah pergi dari kantin. Nafsu makannya tiba-tiba saja menghilang. Dan, dia merasa kenyang sekarang. Gadis itu kemudian mendudukkan diri di rerumputan, tepatnya di bawah pohon rindang yang terletak di samping gedung sekolah. Tempat yang begitu nyaman dan sejuk untuk sekadar menutup mata barang sebentar saja.

"Tsk, jika aku yang begitu buruk saja bisa berubah, seharusnya Baekhyun yang tidak apa-apanya dibandingkan diriku juga bisa berubah. Hh, dia begitu bodoh. Tak seharusnya dia berbuat seperti itu di hadapan teman-temannya," Luhan bergumam pelan. Dia lalu menutup kelopak matanya. Menikmati semilir angin yang berembus menerpa kulit wajahnya.

Kalau ada yang bertanya di mana Sehun, kenapa tidak bersama Luhan, pemuda itu sedang sibuk mengerjakan PR di dalam kelasnya. Maka dari itu, hari ini dia tidak mengikuti ke mana pun Luhan pergi.

Luhan menghela napas panjang. Sembari menutup mata, gadis cantik itu teringat kembali dengan kejadian di kantin tadi. Jika dia menceritakannya pada Kai, pemuda itu pasti akan marah dan langsung melabrak Baekhyun di rumahnya. "Ck," Luhan berdecak pelan memikirkannya.

Jreng ... jreng ...

 _My heart is running to you ..._ _Every sec getting close to you ..._ _My heart is running to you ..._ _It's getting close to you babe ..._ _Cheotnune neukkimi watdan mariya._ _Gidaryeoon Type of girl._ _Mwonga geuryeonoheun deuthan oemo maltu da._ _Injeonghago sipjin anjiman._ _Injeonghal subakke eopseosseo._ _Hajiman kkoindeuthan gori nal eojireophyeo ..._

Luhan sontak saja langsung membuka kedua matanya saat telinganya tiba-tiba mendengar bunyi suara petikan gitar yang berpadu dengan suara seorang pria. Di depannya, kini berdiri sesosok pemuda yang tak dikenalnya. Menyanyikan sebuah lagu dari BoA yang berjudul _Who are You_.

Jreng ...

"Hai, Luhan-ssi," sapa pemuda itu sembari tersenyum manis kepada Luhan.

Luhan mengernyit sembari menatap pemuda itu. _Dia tahu namaku?_ batinnya. Dia bukanlah gadis yang populer di sekolahnya. Tapi, mungkin saja dia populer karena perbuatan buruknya.

"Kau mau request sebuah lagu? Ah, tidak. Mungkin beberapa lagu? Aku siap menyanyikannya untukmu."

Luhan lalu melihat papan nama yang tertempel di dada sebelah kiri pemuda itu. Kim Seok Jin. Itulah nama yang tertera di sana.

"Ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan murid-murid lain. Kau ternyata sangat cantik."

Luhan yang mendengarnya pun mendesah. Jika dia gadis lain, mungkin sudah berbunga-bunga saat dipuji seperti itu. Namun, ini Xi Luhan. Pujian seperti itu tak akan mempan untuknya. "Apa maumu, hah?" tanya Luhan dingin.

"Tidak ada. Aku datang kemari hanya ingin menyapamu saja," jawab pemuda yang sering disapa Jin itu.

"Oh." Luhan lalu bangkit berdiri. "Menyapa saja, kan? Ya sudah kalau begitu." Dia lalu melangkah pergi.

"Tunggu!" tahan Jin.

Luhan pun menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Luhan-ssi! Bisakah aku menyanyikan sebuah lagu untukmu? Sebuah lagu yang menggambarkan perasaanku saat ini," pinta Jin.

Luhan menghela napas panjang. Lalu, gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Aku ingin kembali ke kelas. Sebentar lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi," tolaknya, kemudian benar-benar melangkah pergi dari sana.

"Kakimu ... tidak apa-apa, kan?" tanya Luhan kepada Kyungsoo saat sudah berada di dalam kelasnya.

Kyungsoo menggeleng. Lalu, dia tersenyum. " _Ne_. Tidak apa-apa."

"Aku minta maaf karena sudah menyirammu tadi."

"Tidak, tidak. Kau tak salah apa-apa. Jadi, kau tak perlu meminta maaf. Justru, aku sangat berterima kasih padamu."

Luhan tersenyum. Sebuah senyum yang mampu membuat Sehun yang berada di sebelahnya menganga karena terpana. "Kau kenapa, hah? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" tegur Luhan kepada Sehun.

"T-tidak. Aku tidak kenapa-kenapa, kok. Hehehe," ucapnya sembari nyengir lebar. "Kau sangat cantik, Luhan-ah."

"Apa?" Luhan tersentak.

"Sumpah. Aku tidak bohong." Sehun mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas seraya membentuk huruf V dengan jari-jarinya.

Luhan mendengus, lalu beralih lagi ke Kyungsoo yang cekikikan karena melihat perdebatannya dengan Sehun barusan. "Kyungsoo-ssi," panggil Luhan.

"Ah, ya," Kyungsoo buru-buru menyahut.

"Kai menerima syarat yang kau berikan itu."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya. Minggu ini, dia akan melakukannya."

"Baguslah kalau begitu."

Luhan tampak sedang menunggu bus yang lewat di depan SMA Cheonsa. Seperti biasa, dia sendirian di sini. Dalam artian, tidak ada yang menemaninya. Namun, sepertinya kesendiriannya itu hanya berlaku sesaat saja, sebab kini, ada Kyungsoo yang baru saja keluar dari area sekolah.

"Hai, Luhan-ssi," sapa Kyungsoo.

"Ah, hai juga," balas Luhan.

"Kau sendirian? Di mana Sehun?" tanya Kyungsoo.

" _Ne_? Sehun?" Luhan mengernyit bingung.

"Iya. Bukankah kau dekat dengannya, ya? Kok, dia tidak ada di sini bersamamu?"

Luhan berdecak. "Yak, Kyungsoo-ssi. Kau tahu, aku lebih nyaman kalau tidak ada dia di sisiku," ucapnya tegas.

 _Karena perasaanku jadi tak menentu kalau dekat dengannya._

Kyungsoo mengernyit. "Benarkah? Kau ... tidak sedang berbohong, kan?" selidiknya curiga.

Luhan mendesah. "Tentu saja tidak."

Tidak diragukan lagi kebohonganku.

Tin!

Bunyi klakson yang berasal dari mobil sport berwarna merah itu berhasil mengagetkan Luhan dan juga Kyungsoo.

"Hai, Luhan-ah! Mau kuantar pulang?" Pengemudi mobil tersebut berujar melalui kaca jendela mobil yang terbuka.

"Tidak, terima kasih," tolak Luhan.

"Ayolah ...," bujuk pengemudi tersebut, Sehun.

"Kalau aku bilang tidak, ya tidak!" teriak Luhan. "Ish," desisnya, lalu melenggang pergi dari sana.

"Luhan-ah!" Sehun pun langsung beranjak keluar dari mobil mewahnya. Mengejar Luhan, sang pujaan hatinya. "Luhan-ah!" panggilnya.

Luhan tak menggubris. Gadis itu tetap melangkahkan kedua kakinya menjauh dari sana.

"Ah, Luhan-ssi!" Dari arah kanannya, tiba-tiba saja datang seorang pemuda dengan motor ninjanya. Itu Kim Seok Jin, seseorang yang baru Luhan lihat tadi siang.

"Kau?" Luhan sedikit terkejut melihatnya.

Jin tersenyum sembari menyeimbangkan laju motornya dengan langkah Luhan. "Ng ... mau pulang bareng?" tawarnya.

"Um ...," Luhan tampak berpikir. Dia lalu menoleh ke belakang, dan dilihatnya Sehun sedang mengejarnya. "..., boleh."

"Benarkah?" tanya Jin tak percaya.

"Tentu saja."

Jin pun menghentikan laju motornya. "Ayo, naiklah," perintahnya kepada Luhan.

Luhan pun menurut. Melirik ke arah sekilas sekilas, sebelum akhirnya benar-benar menaiki motor itu.

"Siap?" tanya Jin.

" _Ne_ ," jawab Luhan.

Jin pun melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan sedang.

"Yak, Luhan-ah!" Sehun berteriak. Namun, Luhan sudah telanjur menjauh. Dia merasa jalanan yang dilaluinya ini sangatlah jauh. Jauh ... sehingga dia tidak bisa meraih Luhan. "Tsk, sial," gerutunya kesal. Ada rasa sesak yang tertahan di dadanya. Dan, Sehun menggeram kesal karena itu.

"Kau telat selangkah, Sehun-ssi!" Dari dalam mobil yang ditumpanginya, Kyungsoo berteriak.

Sehun mendesah seraya menatap Kyungsoo yang mulai menjauhinya. Menurutnya, dia tidak telat. Hanya saja, Tuhan tengah memberikannya cobaan lebih untuk mendapatkan gadis itu. Ya, itu artinya, Sehun harus lebih berjuang lagi.

"Luhan-ssi, aku tak akan menyerah."

"Stop!" Luhan berseru, menyuruh Jin agar menghentikan laju motornya.

Jin menurut. Pemuda itu pun meminggirkan motornya dan berhenti di pinggir jalan.

"Aku turun di sini saja," ujar Luhan.

"Di sini?" Jin mengernyit bingung.

Ini masih di pertengahan jalan, dan butuh waktu beberapa menit lagi untuk sampai di rumahnya Luhan.

"Ng ... aku ada janji dengan temanku," alibi Luhan. Lalu, dia turun dari motor.

"Ah, begitu."

"Kau, pulanglah," ucap Luhan dengan nada mengusir. "Terima kasih banyak atas tumpangannya," lanjutnya.

Jin mengangguk paham. Dia lalu menghidupkan motornya. "Iya. _Bye_ , Luhan-ssi!" ucapnya, lalu melenggang pergi membelah jalanan kota Seoul.

Luhan menghela napas lega. Hari ini, dia sudah berhasil membohongi beberapa orang. Sebenarnya, dia sama sekali tidak memiliki janji dengan siapa pun, termasuk Kai. Yang diucapkannya kepada Jin tadi hanyalah sebuah kalimat dusta. Gadis itu kemudian menatap sekelilingnya. Dan, dia tersenyum saat melihat sebuah kedai kecil yang terletak tak jauh darinya. Kedua kaki jenjangnya pun dia gerakkan untuk ke sana. Tak ada salahnya untuk mampir sejenak, ya sekadar untuk melepas dahaga saja.

Tbc ...

 **Yesss..** **up! up! up!** **sebenarnya sdh dari kemarin2 mau up. cuma ya ... lupa2 gitu. hehehe** **ya udah, semoga readers suka dengan chapter ini.** **see you** _07 April 2018_


	21. Chapter 19

Embusan angin itu berhasil menerpa permukaan wajah cantik Luhan. Gadis itu kini sedang duduk-duduk di bawah pohon rindang. Sepertinya tempat tersebut akan menjadi lokasi kedua favoritnya, setelah _rooftop_.

Tak ada pengganggu. Dan, Luhan sangat menyukai situasi seperti ini. Gadis itu mulai menutup kedua matanya.

"Hai, Luhan- _ssi_."

Namun, harapannya untuk merasakan ketenangan pun harus pupus saat ada seorang pemuda dengan tidak berperasaannya datang menghampiri.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya pemuda itu, lalu ikut duduk di sebelah Luhan.

"Tanpa kujawab pun, kupikir kau sudah tahu apa yang sedang kulakukan," jawab Luhan datar.

"Hehehe," pemuda itu nyengir lebar. Merasa basa-basinya tadi gagal total. "Ng ... ngomong-ngomong, nanti malam kau sibuk tidak?" tanyanya.

"Entahlah. Memangnya kenapa?" jawab Luhan.

"Ayo kita pergi jalan-jalan," ajak pemuda itu.

Luhan mengernyit. Pergi jalan-jalan bukanlah hal yang asing baginya. Namun, pergi jalan-jalan dengan pemuda asing yang belum lama dilihat dan dikenalnya tentu saja akan menjadi pengalaman baru baginya. "Baiklah." Tak ada salahnya bagi Luhan untuk tidak menolak tawaran dari pemuda tersebut.

"Kau serius?" tanya pemuda itu tak percaya.

"Aku adalah orang yang selalu serius. Apa kau meragukan ucapanku?"

"Ng ... tentu saja tidak." Pemuda itu lalu bangkit dari duduknya. "Kalau begitu, aku akan menjemputmu sepulang dari sekolah nanti di rumahmu. Bagaimana?"

"Oke. Tidak masalah."

"Yes. Kalau begitu, aku mau ke kelas dulu. _Annyeong_ , Luhanie!" serunya sembari berlari pergi. Tak lupa pula menyeringai, sebab rencananya sepertinya akan berjalan lancar.

"Memangnya dia tahu alamat rumahku?" tanya Luhan dengan kening berkerut. "Ah, terserah."

Tak jauh dari tempat Luhan berada, ada Sehun yang sengaja mendengar obrolan Luhan dengan pemuda tadi. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan Luhan pergi dengan pria seperti Kim Seok Jin itu," gumamnya, lalu melangkah menghampiri Luhan. "Luhan- _ssi_!" panggilnya begitu tiba di hadapan Luhan. Dia lalu mendudukkan diri di sebelah gadis itu.

" _Wae_?" sahut Luhan malas.

"Apa kau nanti malam ada waktu?" tanya Sehun.

" _Mianhae_. Aku sudah ada janji dengan seseorang," jawab Luhan.

"Tidak! Aku tidak rela jika kau pergi dengan pria seperti Kim Seok Jin itu."

Luhan langsung menatap Sehun dengan kening yang berkerut. "Dari mana kau tahu itu? Apa kau tadi menguping pembicaraanku dengannya?" selidiknya curiga.

"Iya. Aku memang menguping pembicaraanmu dengannya. Dan, aku sangat tidak rela jika kau pergi dengan pria itu, Luhan- _ah_ ... kau jangan pergi, ya? Aku mohon ..."

"Kau tak punya hak untuk melarangku."

Sehun mendesah. Ya, Luhan benar. Dia memang tidak memiliki hak untuk mengatur hidup Luhan. Dia bukan siapa-siapanya Luhan. Dia hanyalah seorang pemuda yang berharap dirinya ada di hati Luhan. "Ya, kau benar. Aku tidak mempunyai hak untuk itu." Sehun menghela napas. "Tapi, tak seharusnya kau menerima ajakan dari seseorang yang baru saja kau kenal, Luhan- _ssi_."

"Aku tidak peduli. Oh, ya, awas saja kalau kau sampai mengawasiku nanti malam. Aku akan sangat membencimu kalau kau sampai melakukan itu," ancam Luhan.

Sehun mengangguk, walaupun di dalam hatinya masih sangat tidak ikhlas.

oOo

Luhan menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. _Dress_ berwarna _maroon_ dengan panjang selutut tampak melekat dengan indah di tubuhnya yang ramping. Gadis itu tersenyum lebar sembari memutar tubuhnya.

Detik selanjutnya, Luhan terdiam. Lalu, dia mendesah. "Kenapa aku memakai _dress_ ini?" ucapnya. Dia lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Tidak, aku tidak bisa mengenakan _dress_ ini," ucapnya. Gadis itu kemudian berganti pakaian. Celana jins panjang, kaos lengan pendek dan _sweater_ berwarna biru pun menjadi pilihannya. Dia hanya pergi jalan-jalan saja, bukan ingin pergi berkencan dengan seorang kekasih. Jadi, tak perlu berdandan yang cantik.

Setelah siap dengan semuanya, Luhan pun melangkah keluar dari kamarnya.

"Kau mau ke mana, Luhan- _ah_?" Namun, baru sampai di ruang tamu, ada Shin Young yang menegurnya.

"Ah, aku mau keluar, _Eomma_. Jalan-jalan," sahut Luhan. "Tidak apa-apa, kan, _Eomma_?"

Shin Young tersenyum, lalu berkata, "Iya, tidak apa-apa. Tapi, jangan pulang terlalu malam, ne. Besok kau harus sekolah."

" _Ne_ , _Eomma_." Luhan lalu melanjutkan langkahnya. Dan, tepat pada saat dia keluar dari rumah, ada Kim Seok Jin yang baru saja tiba. Jadi, dia tidak perlu menunggu pemuda itu.

"Sudah siap?" tanya Jin dari jendela mobil yang terbuka.

"Ya," sahut Luhan. Dia lalu masuk ke dalam mobil, tanpa dibukakan oleh Jin.

Tak jauh dari sana, ada seorang gadis yang tengah mengamati keduanya dari balik kaca jendela di lantai dua. Itu Baekhyun, menatap kepergian Luhan dan Jin sembari menyeringai puas.

oOo

Sehun sedari tadi hanya mondar-mandir tak jelas di hadapan Kai. Raut wajahnya tampak cemas. Dan, itu membuat Kai yang melihatnya pun mendengus kesal.

"Kau tak perlu mencemaskannya sampai seperti itu," tegur Kai.

"Kai- _ssi_!"

" _Hyung_. Panggil aku _Hyung_."

" _Ne_ , Kai _Hyung_. _Hyung_ tahu, Kim Seok Jin itu orang yang baru dikenal Luhan. Aku takut kalau terjadi apa-apa dengannya."

"Kau tak boleh berbicara seperti itu. Berdoa sajalah agar Luhan baik-baik saja."

"T-tapi, Hao Wang _Ajeossi_ menyuruhku untuk menjaganya. Aku tidak bisa tinggal diam."

" _Mwo_? J-jadi, kau orang yang disuruh Hao Wang _Ajeossi_ untuk mengawasi Luhan?"

"A-ah, itu ... ya."

Kai mendesah. Bagaimana bisa ayahnya Luhan menyuruh lelaki seperti Sehun ini untuk mengawasi anaknya? Kai merasa bahwa dirinya jauh lebih baik dalam hal mengawasi Luhan daripada Sehun. Tapi, mungkin saja Tuan Xi menyuruh Sehun, sebab pemuda itu berada di sekolah dan kelas yang sama dengan Luhan.

" _Wae_?" tanya Sehun begitu melihat ekspresi wajah Kai yang seperti meremehkan kemampuannya.

"Aku tak yakin," jawab Kai.

"Apa?! Yak, Kai- _ssi_!"

"Panggil aku _Hyung_. Sudah berapa kali aku peringatkan padamu, hah, agar memanggilku _Hyung_?"

"Iya, iya. Kai _Hyung_." Sehun berdecih. Ada perasaan tidak ikhlas saat dia harus memanggil Kai dengan embel-embel _Hyung_ di belakang namanya.

"Bagus."

"Kalau begitu, sekarang _Hyung_ harus ikut aku."

"Ke mana?"

Sehun mendesah. Selain banyak maunya, Kai ternyata lambat loading juga. "Ke rumah Luhan. Aku benar-benar tidak rela jika dia pergi dengan pria yang bernama Kim Seok Jin itu."

"Bukankah kau tadi bilang kalau Luhan melarangmu untuk mengikutinya?"

"Ya, dia memang melarangku mengikutinya, tapi dia tidak melarangku datang ke rumahnya."

"Tidak bisakah kau ke sana sendirian? Aku ingin menemui Kyungsoo."

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau sendirian ke sana. Perasaanku tidak enak. Ah, cepatlah." Sehun pun menarik paksa tangan Kai. Pemuda berkulit tan itu harus ikut dengannya. Entah kenapa, perasaannya tidak enak. _Feeling_ -nya mengatakan bahwa akan terjadi hal buruk pada Luhan.

oOo

" _Ajeomma_ , apa ... Luhan ada di rumah?" tanya Sehun begitu tiba di rumah keluarga Xi.

"Luhan? Ah, dia baru saja pergi. Katanya, sih, ingin jalan-jalan," jawab Shin Young.

"Benarkah?" Sehun lalu mengacak rambutnya frustrasi. "Aish ... kenapa _Ajeomma_ membiarkannya pergi dengan pria itu?"

Shin Young mengernyit. "Pria itu? Maksudmu?" tanyanya tak paham.

"Kim Seok Jin. Dia bukan pria yang baik, _Ajeomma_ ..."

"Dari mana kau tahu kalau dia bukan pria yang baik?" sela Kai.

"Kau tak perlu tahu dari mana aku bisa tahu. Yang penting sekarang kita harus menyusul Luhan," jawab Sehun.

"Kau serius?" Shin Young tampak khawatir.

"Aku serius, _Ajeomma_. Kalau begitu, kami permisi dulu. Kami harus secepatnya menyusul Luhan. Ayo, Kai." Sehun menarik tangan Kai untuk pergi dari sana secepatnya, sebelum Luhan semakin menjauh.

"I-iya. Kalian, hati-hati di jalan." Shin Young lalu masuk ke dalam rumah dengan perasaan tak tenang. Ia percaya terhadap apa yang dikatakan oleh Sehun tadi. Dan, ia mencemaskan Luhan sekarang. Semoga saja putri tirinya itu baik-baik saja.

oOo

"Kenapa kau tidak menghubungi Luhan saja dan tanya dia ada di mana sekarang?"

"Yak, Kai- _ssi_. Kau tahu, Luhan bisa saja berkata bohong."

Kai mendesah. Ucapan Sehun itu bisa jadi benar adanya. "Kenapa, sih, kau sangat mencemaskan Luhan? Bukankah dia sudah besar? Dia berhak berkencan dengan siapa pun."

"Tidak!" elak Sehun. "Kau tahu, mereka tidak sedang berkencan."

"Terus, apa yang kau cemaskan?"

"Ada satu hal yang belum bisa aku katakan padamu. Aku hanya ingin dia tidak kenapa-kenapa malam ini."

 _Aku harap, yang kudengar kemarin itu tidaklah benar ..._

oOo

"Kita mau ke mana?" tanya Luhan kepada Jin yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ke suatu tempat."

Luhan mendengus. "Ya, aku tahu kalau kita akan ke suatu tempat. Tapi, di mana tempat itu berada lebih tepatnya."

Jin tampak menyeringai. " _Surprise_. Percaya saja padaku, kau pasti akan menyukainya."

Luhan mengernyit. Entah mengapa dia jadi merasa tak yakin dengan pemuda di sebelahnya itu. Tak yakin bahwa Kim Seok Jin adalah pemuda yang baik. Gadis itu kemudian menatap Jin penuh selidik. Banyak asumsi yang muncul di kepalanya.

"Kenapa, hah? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

Luhan langsung tertegun. "A-ah, tidak kenapa-kenapa," ucapnya, lalu buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Apa kau khawatir kalau aku akan berbuat macam-macam padamu?"

"Tidak."

"Baguslah kalau begitu."

Dalam hati, Luhan mengatakan 'iya'. Perasaan was-was kini berhasil menyelimuti dirinya. Namun, dia tetap mencoba tenang. Dan, tidak lupa berdoa agar dirinya baik-baik saja.

oOo

"Bisakah aku saja yang menyetir? Kau terlalu lambat," ujar Sehun begitu melihat Kai yang tidak melajutan mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang tinggi.

"Tsk, kau tahu, ini bahkan sudah di atas rata-rata," sahut Kai.

"Iya, tapi ini kurang cepat!"

"Yak, Oh Sehun! Kita bahkan tidak tahu di mana Luhan berada sekarang." Kai hanya menuruti perkataan pemuda di sebelahnya itu yang katanya terus-terus saja. Tanpa mencari tahu di mana Luhan berada sekarang.

"Tidak bisakah kau meneleponnya?" suruh Sehun.

"Kenapa bukan kau sendiri saja yang menelepon?"

"Kau tahu, Luhan pasti tidak akan mengangkatnya kalau aku yang menelepon."

Kai menghela napas. Dengan malas, pemuda berkulit tan itu kemudian mengambil ponselnya dari dalam saku celananya. Lalu, dia menghubungi Luhan. Tidak lupa untuk me- _loudspeaker_ -nya, agar Sehun mendengar.

Tut ...

 _"Nomor yang Anda tuju sedang sibuk."_

Namun, di- _reject_. Itu tandanya, Luhan memang benar-benar tidak ingin diganggu.

"Kau dengar sendiri, kan," ujar Kai. "Kau tak seharusnya seperti ini."

"Kai-ssi! Kau tahu, Luhan dalam bahaya."

Kai tersentak. " _Mwo_? Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku akan menceritakannya nanti setelah kita menemukan Luhan."

Kai pun langsung menepikan mobilnya. Dia kemudian tampak menggeser-geser layar ponselnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa malah berhenti di sini?" tanya Sehun.

"Diamlah! Kau tahu, kali ini aku percaya padamu. Maka dari itu, aku akan berusaha untuk menemukan keberadaan Luhan."

"Kau tahu caranya?"

"GPS."

" _Mwo_?"

"Luhan selalu mengaktifkan GPS di ponselnya."

"Dari mana kau tahu itu?"

Kai berdecak lidah. "Aku tidak mengenal Luhan dalam satu atau dua hari saja, tapi bertahun-tahun. Justru, aku sendiri yang menyalakan GPS di ponselnya itu."

"Baguslah kalau begitu."

Dan, Kai langsung melebarkan matanya saat dia sudah berhasil menemukan keberadaan Luhan. Buru-buru pemuda itu langsung melajukan mobilnya membelah jalanan kota Seoul. Tentunya dengan kecepatan yang diharapkan oleh Sehun tadi.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau tahu lokasi Luhan berada saat ini?" tanya Sehun.

"Ya. Dan kau, diamlah. Tidak usah banyak bicara."

Sehun pun menurut. Pemuda itu langsung membungkam mulutnya rapat-rapat. Jika sudah seperti ini, itu berarti dia percaya bahwa Kai benar-benar bisa menemukan keberadaan Luhan.

oOo

Luhan menatap jalanan di depan sana dalam diam. Dua puluh menit telah berlalu, namun mobil yang dinaikinya belum sampai ke tempat tujuan juga. Ah, dia bahkan tidak tahu ke mana Jin akan membawanya pergi.

Drrrttt ... drrrttt ...

Ponsel Luhan yang sedari tadi dipegangnya bergetar. Ada panggilan yang masuk. Itu dari Kai. Tsk, kenapa dia meneleponku? Pasti dia sedang bersama Sehun sekarang. Aku yakin itu, batin Luhan. Gadis itu pun kemudian me- _reject_ panggilan dari Kai tersebut.

"Telepon dari siapa, Luhan- _ssi_? Kenapa tidak diangkat?" tanya Jin ingin tahu.

"Ng ... bukan telepon, kok, tapi SMS. Biasa, dari operator," alibi Luhan, dan diangguki oleh Jin. Luhan lalu mengernyit bingung saat jalanan yang dilaluinya begitu sunyi ... dan gelap. "Seok Jin- _ssi_ , kita ... sebenarnya mau ke mana?" tanyanya.

"Ke suatu tempat. Aku yakin, kau pasti suka," jawab Jin.

"Tapi ... kenapa jalanan ini begitu sepi?"

"Ah, aku sengaja lewat jalan pintas. Kau pasti tidak pernah melewati jalan ini, ya?"

Luhan mengangguk mengiyakan. Tapi, meskipun alasan Jin begitu logis, tetap saja dia ragu.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka pun sampai di tempat tujuan. Yaitu, sebuah vila. Yang jauh dari pusat keramaian. Bahkan, cenderung sepi. Tidak ada rumah di sekitarnya, yang ada hanyalah pepohonan saja. Di halaman vila tersebut ada beberapa mobil yang terparkir. Itu menandakan bahwa ada orang di dalam vila tersebut.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kemari?" tanya Luhan sembari memandangi tampak depan vila tersebut.

Jin tersenyum. "Bukankah kau menyukai tempat yang sunyi? Kalau iya, maka ini adalah tempat yang cocok untukmu," jawabnya, lalu menarik tangan Luhan dan mengajaknya untuk masuk ke dalam vila itu.

Luhan sama sekali tak menolak saat Jin menarik tangannya. Gadis itu menurut saja.

Begitu masuk ke dalam, hal pertama yang dilihat oleh Luhan adalah sekumpulan anak muda yang sedang duduk melingkar sambil menikmati bir. Dia lalu beralih ke arah Jin yang berdiri di sampingnya. "Apa ... ini bar?" tanyanya.

"Bisa dibilang begitu. Tapi ... ini adalah vila," jawab Jin.

Luhan mengernyit bingung. Tidak begitu paham dengan maksud perkataan Jin tersebut. "Jadi ... kau mengajakku kemari hanya untuk minum-minum?" tebaknya.

"Tidak. Jika hanya untuk minum-minum, kenapa juga kita harus sampai datang kemari, sementara di keramaian saja banyak bar yang bisa kita kunjungi?" Jin lalu menarik tangan Luhan. "Ayo!" ajaknya.

"Ke mana?" tanya Luhan.

Jin tak menjawabnya. Pemuda itu mengajak Luhan ke belakang, tepatnya di sebuah kamar. Pemuda itu menuntun Luhan agar masuk, dan dia mengikut di belakangnya.

"Ng ... apa yang kita akan lakukan di sini?" tanya Luhan bingung.

Jin tak langsung menjawab. Pemuda itu malah menutup pintu, lalu menguncinya rapat-rapat. Seakan-akan tak ada seorang pun yang boleh masuk dan mengganggu acaranya bersama Luhan.

"Seok Jin-ssi," panggil Luhan. "Kenapa ... kau mengunci pintunya?"

Jin menyeringai. Dia lalu melangkah mendekati Luhan.

"Seok Jin-ssi!" Luhan perlahan mundur ke belakang saat pemuda di depannya itu semakin melangkah mendekatinya. Perasaan takut kini mulai menyelimuti dirinya. Takut, kalau pemuda itu berbuat macam-macam padanya. "A-apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Tidak usah takut, Luhan-ssi. Aku tahu, kalau kau bukanlah gadis baik-baik. Kau gadis yang nakal, Luhan-ssi. Maka dari itu, aku akan membuatmu menjadi semakin nakal lagi."

"Ya?"

.

.

.

Tbc ...


End file.
